


Welcome to The House of Fools

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopting fluff, Crazy relationships, Dirty Jokes, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Family Fluff, Fate references, Found Family, Gen, Guzma got happy fam, Guzma is galarian bug gym leader, Guzma's parents are shit, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kabu and mel be adopting, Kabu is dad to all, Lee and the homies being fools, M/M, Melony is chat mom and Kabu's chat dad, Melony is mum to all, Mpreg, Orphan Raihan, Polyamory, Protags make a guest appearance, Raihan's proud dad, Rose is reformed good man, Strip Tease, Trans Leon, Trans Piers, Weed Brownies, anxious big brother leon, au where Wally is Steven and Wallace's kiddo cuz why not, brief angst, champion quadrinity, chat fic, cursing, drama and shiz, guzma angst, laughs and more laughs, needlephobic hop, them idiots, there are kids in the chat, wedding crazes, yes this is gonna have some angst too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 45,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: One chatroom, tons of chaos. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Mary | Marnie, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Guzma/Plumeri | Plumeria, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Kabu (Pokemon)/Melon | Melony, Makuwa | Gordie/Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Pachira | Malva/Zumi | Siebold, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, Wataru | Lance/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Mikuri | Wallace/Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 411
Kudos: 716





	1. Chocolate Milk and Leon Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Dandelion - Leon  
> Rose is Rose  
> TheBlazingDragon - Raihan  
> LochNessaMonster - Nessa  
> ChoccyMilk - Milo  
> JackBlack - Gordie

**Dandelion created the group ‘House of Fools’.**

**Dandelion added TheBlazingDragon, LochNessaMonster, ChoccyMilk and nine others to the group.**

TheBlazingDragon: Yooo!

Rose: Leon I politely must ask. Why the choice of group name?

Dandelion: Sorry Mr Rose! I lost a bet with Raihan so it’s come to this.

Rose: Ah. Reckless as always Raihan?

TheBlazingDragon: But daaad Leo started it!

LochNessaMonster: No that was you Rai. 

ChoccyMilk: Golly I gotta agree! Every bet comes from Raihan!

TheBlazingDragon: Pffft! Not every bet! 

Dandelion: Actually they’re right bud. Sorry.

TheBlazingDragon: LIES

Rose: … I need to be off for community service now. You kids have fun :) 

**Rose left the chat.**

JackBlack: Finally a chathouse! 

ChoccyMilk: Welcome to the House!

TheBlazingDragon: Of Fools!

Dandelion: Heheh.

LochNessaMonster: Hold up. Milo why is your name ChoccyMilk? I thought you hated it

JackBlack: Milo hates chocolate milk? 

TheBlazingDragon: Wha?

Dandelion: ???

ChoccyMilk: Hey now where did that come from? I love chocolate milk! Nessa you should know that!

LochNessaMonster: But one time I saw you drink a glass and then spit it out?? 

Dandelion: Oh I remember seeing that! 

ChoccyMilk: Right y’all one at a time!

ChoccyMilk: First, my username is an idea from Lil Mattie. He showed me this ‘Milo’ chocolate drink and boy it tasted good!

JackBlack: Oh that Milo! I think I’ve seen it somewhere! It’s all green right? With the white logo?

ChoccyMilk: You got it! 

ChoccyMilk: So that’s how I got my username.

ChoccyMilk: And as for the misunderstanding, I 100% love chocolate milk!

ChoccyMilk: That one time is only because the stuff I drank’s gone spoiled.

LochNessaMonster: Ouch. So that explains it.

JackBlack: Ugh. Spoilt milk is the worst.

ChoccyMilk: Tell me about it :/ 

TheBlazingDragon: Aw man Milo how come you get your own chocolate milk brand? And here I got sappy over Leon having his own balls

Dandelion: Rai why you gotta bring that up? ;_;

TheBlazingDragon: Oof. Sorry Babe :(

JackBlack: Lol somebody’s still sore over Leon Balls

LochNessaMonster: Aren’t those things already taken down by now? I mean, you are new Chairman now Leon.

Dandelion: Oh they’re pulled off now

TheBlazingDragon: But not from hidden retailers. Or the hands of the previous customers.

JackBlack: Lol

Dandelion: … The balls are the most cursed thing out there. Please don’t get them.

LochNessaMonster: Meh, got that message a long time ago.

JackBlack: Um. I may have given a Leon ball to my little brothers.

TheBlazingDragon: Gordie u monster! 

JackBlack: Hey it’s not my fault! They’re the ones who wanted it not me! I mean come on, they were doing so good I had to reward them somehow!

Dandelion: As a fellow big brother I’ll let this pass. I know I’ve been there with my Hopsy. 

TheBlazingDragon: Right. Anyone else wanna fess up?

ChoccyMilk: I don’t own a Leon ball, trust me. Even Mattie’s afraid of them.

LochNessaMonster: So we’re cleared out. But I dunno about the rest. They aren’t online so we can’t find out.

Dandelion: Well that’s fine ^^ I trust them.

JackBlack: Woop! Righty then.


	2. Night Owls and Feral Hop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LilPureBoi - Allister  
> Piers!AtTheDisco - Piers  
> Bea193 - Bea

LilPureBoi: Hello?

LilPureBoi: Where is everybody? 

LilPureBoi: Hmm

LilPureBoi: Maybe they're all asleep

Piers!AtTheDisco: Allister? Why aren’t you in bed kid? It’s 3am

LilPureBoi: It’s coz the spirits are more active at this hour. Gotta make sure they don’t cause trouble.

LilPureBoi: Why are you awake? Come to watch the spirits too? 

Piers!AtTheDisco: Naw.

Piers!AtTheDisco: Am nocturnal Allister

Piers!AtTheDisco: I don’t sleep at night. I hit the sack at daylight

LilPureBoi: You can actually do that? O.O Sleep in the day instead of the night?

Piers!AtTheDisco: Like a Noctowl yeah

LilPureBoi: oooh

Bea193: Piers for the love of 

Bea193: Please don’t give Alli ideas. I don’t want him sleep-deprived with those dark bags.

Piers!AtTheDisco: These boys? Are just eyeshadow man

Bea193: Whatever. My little brother’s waking up every 3am and doesn’t go back to bed after. 

Bea193: Have mercy on him I’m begging you.

Piers!AtThe Disco: Hear that Alli? Your big sis says you can’t go night-owl. It ain’t good for ya.

LilPureBoi: Ok

**LilPureBoi has left the chat.**

Bea193: And there he goes chasing some cackling ghosts. Gotta go after him. Night Piers.

**Bea193 left the chat.**

Piers!AtTheDisco: Bye

  
  


_(Several hours later)_

  
  


LochNessaMonster: jkfghlwdkh

LochNessaMonster: Oh my god I can’t believe we missed the cryptids!

ChoccyMilk: Uh Bea isn’t a cryptid?

TheBlazingDragon: Aw man! Missed a shot of asking them if they’ve got Leon’s balls!

JackBlack: Seriously?

JackBlack: Why not ask them in real life? 

TheBlazingDragon: That won’t be fun :(

LochNessaMonster: You lazy arse

Dandelion: Guysss we gotta problem!

ChoccyMilk: What’s wrong Leon?

LochNessaMonster: ???

TheBlazingDragon: Is it the crazy fans again?! Damn they keep on coming and going!

Dandelion: Relax Rai, it’s not my fans

TheBlazingDragon: Thank God

Dandelion: It’s the ones rooting for Victor.

LochNessaMonster: Oh the new champ? What’s up with him?

Dandelion: Little guy was harassed by a group of them last night :(

JackBlack: WTF?!?

TheBlazingDragon: They did not just.. He’s fucking eleven!

Dandelion: No not that kind of harassed!

Dandelion: It’s the other kind

TheBlazingDragon: Oh. For a moment I thought it was.. nvm

ChoccyMilk: Is he okay?

Dandelion: He’s really bothered by it :( Poor kid I know exactly how he feels being chased by fans a lot.

JackBlack: Sounds like Victor needs a bodyguard

ChoccyMilk: Y’all let’s assemble and form the V Protection Squad!

Dandelion: Oh crap!! 

JackBlack: What is it now?

Dandelion: [hop_attack.png]

ChoccyMilk: ?!!!

TheBlazingDragon: Psyche! Way to go Hopster you show em! :D

LochNessaMonster: I didn’t know Hop knows karate!

Dandelion: Oh he’s had lessons with Bea at one point when he was six.

Dandelion: But look!!

Dandelion: My bby bro literally went feral to protect Victor isn’t that sweet? ; 3 ;

TheBlazingDragon: I’m so proud 

TheBlazingDragon: Damn I wish I can pull out the moves like that!

ChoccyMilk: Don’t you already do that Raihan?

Dandelion: Yeah Rai ^^ You already have those sharp fangs. They’re enough to give me distance.

TheBlazingDragon: Oh right! 

TheBlazingDragon: Still Imma go see Bea cause why not? 

LochNessaMonster: Raihan and karate? Good luck with the sensei…


	3. Dance Dance Dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cursing up ahead xD

TheBlazingDragon: Is Leon offline? 

JackBlack: Yeah. Said he has stuff going on

TheBlazingDragon: Good. Cause brace yourselves.

TheBlazingDragon:

<https://youtu.be/HWXr8GAxVu8>

LochNessaMonster: Omg so this is what he does during breaks huh

ChoccyMilk: Aw look at him go! 

JackBlack: Woo Leo’s a dancer? Sweet!

TheBlazingDragon: He’s got my moves ; 3 ; I taught him to dance and look at the mess he makes behind my back.

**Piers!AtTheDisco entered the chat.**

Piers!AtTheDisco: Love that ass

**Piers!AtTheDisco left the chat.**

TheBlazingDragon: Oi! Get back here you scandal! 

TheBlazingDragon: His ass is mine >:/ 

LochNessaMonster: Sorry Piers man. The holy booty goes to Raihan. He’s eaten Leon’s ass first after all ;) 

ChoccyMilk: You really had to mention that?

**LilPureBoi entered the chat.**

LilPureBoi: ???

TheBlazingDragon: Uh oh.

**Bea193 entered the chat.**

Bea193: You fools. There are kids in here!

ChoccyMilk: Oh no >.<

LilPureBoi: What did Raihan eat?

LochNessaMonster: Umm

ChoccyMilk: o_o”

Bea193: Don’t. You. Dare…

TheBlazingDragon: I ate Leon’s Mudbray, Allister. It’s pretty good you should try some :D

LochNessaMonster: Holy-!

LilPureBoi: Um.. No thank you..

LilPureBoi: I don’t wanna eat any Pokemon. 

JackBlack: But Slowpoke Tails are Pokemon kid

Bea193: What he means is he doesn’t wanna eat ‘that’. Get it?

JackBlack: Ah.

**LilPureBoi left the chat.**

Bea193: And now he’s disgusted. But thanks for… that

ChoccyMilk: Just so this doesn’t happen again, we’re gonna take it easy, go a lil more clean.

TheBlazingDragon: Allister is the one who needs shielding. Marnie and that Bede guy tho…

JackBlack: They’re cool. I’m fairly sure they know what stuff means now.

ChoccyMilk: Are we seriously gonna corrupt our youngers with our dirt? <:c 

TheBlazingDragon: You know what? Let’s just get back to dance videos. I found another one wanna see?

Bea193: Won’t hurt.

LochNessaMonster: Is it another Leon video? 

TheBlazingDragon: If it is, I’d flood this chatroom with every single one

TheBlazingDragon: But don’t worry, this one’s not Leon

ChoccyMilk: Show us Rai!

TheBlazingDragon:

<https://youtu.be/zMWVrMq1bzk>

TheBlazingDragon: Forgive me @JackBlack I just had to

ChoccyMilk: I spat out my water!

LochNessaMonster: Damn Gordie’s got the moves! 

**Piers!AtTheDisco entered the chat.**

Piers!AtTheDisco: Mine

**Piers!AtTheDisco left the chat.**

Bea193: Piers??

TheBlazingDragon: The madlad xD

JackBlack: WHAT THE FUCK

JackBlack: RAIHAN DELETE THAT!

TheBlazingDragon: But you and your creepily identical background dancers are so cute <:3 

JackBlack: YOU FUCKER

JackBlack: YOU FUCKING BITCH

Bea193: Oh no he’s angry.

LochNessMonster: Better run Rai o.o Gordie’s awful red

TheBlazingDragon left the chat.

JackBlack: YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!

ChatMomMelony entered the chat.

ChatMomMelony: Gordon Wilbur Circh you watch your language young man!

JackBlack: But mum! 

JackBlack: Raihan posted an embarrassing video of me right here!

ChatMomMelony: What’s so embarrassing about that? Sweetie you need to show off your dancing side more! :)

LochNessaMonster: Better listen to mama Gordie.

ChoccyMilk: Mums know best ^^

JackBlack: But he had to chose THAT one? 

Bea193: Hey it’s pretty cute! And that’s coming from my mouth!

ChoccyMilk: Yeah you dance as smoothly as Leon and Raihan combined! 

JackBlack: You really think so? You’re not saying that just because my mum’s here right?

LochNessaMonster: Honest! You dance really good!

ChoccyMilk: Yeah even Piers thinks so too!

Bea193: .. That cryptid just popped in to call you his.

JackBlack: What?!

ChatMomMelony: Oh isn’t that sweet! 

JackBlack: … Excuse me for a moment.

JackBlack left the chat.

ChoccyMilk: Did we break him? :O

ChatMomMelony: Don’t worry dearies, he’s fine :) He’s really touched by your praise that’s all. He never thought anyone would think of his dancing like that.

LochNessaMonster: Seriously? But he’s so good!

ChoccyMilk: Cool! Our chatroom’s got smooth dancer guys :) 

LochNessaMonster: Our chairman and two Gym Leaders

Bea193: Four Gym Leaders.

Bea193: You forgot Kabu and Bede.

ChoccyMilk: Alright four then.

ChoccyMilk: Wait what?! o.o

ChatMomMelony: Kabu?!

LochNessaMonster: Bede?!? 

Bea193: They’ve got videos here too. I’d post them here but I’m too tired. Check their channels,

ChoccyMilk: … Oh man this is getting wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChatMomMelony - Melony


	4. Unusual Xmas Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChatDadKabu - Kabu  
> Opal - Opal  
> SassyLostChild - Bede  
> AdorableMorpeko960 - Marnie  
> Hippity-Hopper - Hop  
> VforVictory - Victor

TheBlazingDragon: You all I love you and merry christmas! But I need to know

TheBlazingDragon: Who gave me this beautiful collection?

TheBlazingDragon: [TheseLeonBoxers.png]

TheBlazingDragon: They all feel pretty comfy!

Dandelion: ?!!!!!

Dandelion: cursed

Dandelion: BLOODY CURSED

TheBlazingDragon: Not to me tho! I like them! Makes me think of you babe,

Dandelion: Aw Rai

JackBlack: Oly! That’s insane - And I thought Leon balls are the worst thing.

Dandelion: Ikr??? Like that thing happened without my knowledge???

TheBlazingDragon: That’s celebrity life. Heck I’m surprised I haven’t had my own creepy merch yet.

JackBlack: Oh there’s some crazy shit out there

JackBlack: You’re just not looking hard enough Raihan

TheBlazingDragon: Yeah probs

TheBlazingDragon: But seriously

TheBlazingDragon: Who gave me those boxers? It’s from the Secret Santa game we did last night!

Dandelion: I just… Wanna talk

LochNessaMonster: Merry Christmas morning bad boys :)

ChoccyMilk: Nice boxers of your boyfriend Rai ;) Bet you loved it

Dandelion: Morning Nessa! Milo!

TheBlazingDragon: @ChoccyMilk was it YOU???

ChoccyMilk: Well I’ll be! It wasn’t me Raihan I swear! :O 

LochNessaMonster: Yeah it’s not him. Trust me. I was with Milo when he went to buy his christmas eve party gifts and Leon boxers are NOT one of them.

Dandelion: Thank Arceus

JackBlack: That crosses out two then. Sorry Rai.

TheBlazingDragon: You know what? Imma just

TheBlazingDragon: @Rose @ChatMomMelony @Piers!AtTheDisco @Bea137 @LilPureBoi @ChatDadKabu @Opal @SassyLostChild @AdorableMorpeko960 @Hippity-Hopper @VforVictory 

Dandelion: Raihan no

TheBlazingDragon: Raihan yes

ChoccyMilk: Good thing they should all be awake now ^^

Dandelion: My lil Hopsy couldn’t have done it! He wasn’t even at the party last night and neither was Victor!

LochNessaMonster: Opal and Bede aren’t present either. I remember Opal saying she and Bede are celebrating with Rose at that time. 

Dandelion: jkfhsjhsdl

TheBlazingDragon: This is just to be safe Leon relax

JackBlack: Mum’s still opening my presents for her. She’ll join us in a few minutes.

Rose entered the chat.

Rose: Good morning! :) Did you all have a good time last night? 

Dandelion: We sure did Mr Rose :) 

JackBlack: Raihan’s on a manhunt for the one who gave him the Leon panties for Secret Santa

ChatMomMelony entered the chat.

ChatMomMelony: Gordie those are boxers not panties. 

JackBlack: Pffft I know!

LochNessaMonster: Dang corrected by his mama xD

Rose: Oh those are fancy looking. But why the fuss? Are you unhappy with them Raihan?

TheBlazingDragon: No of course not! I love them to bits!

TheBlazingDragon: I just want to know who’s responsible… While making sure Leon doesn’t kill them.

Dandelion: I’m not gonna kill

Dandelion: I just wanna talk

ChatDadKabu entered the chat

ChatDadKabu: Morning

JackBlack: Pops!!

ChatMomMelony: About time my darling kebab :*

ChatDadKabu: I heard you’re all looking for the one who gave those undergarments. I could shed some light on that.

ChoccyMilk: O.O

Dandelion: Kabu you know who it is?! 

ChatDadKabu: I’m not sure if they’re exactly the one. But I’ll leave that to you.

TheBlazingDragon: Spill it gramps!

ChatDadKabu: @Piers!AtTheDisco @AdorableMorpeko960

LochNessaMonster: Marnie?!?

TheBlazingDragon: Piers?!

Piers!AtTheDisco entered the chat

Piers!AtTheDisco: I got them at a Black Market sale. 

Dandelion: Arceus 

ChoccyMilk: What does Marnie have to do with this??

AdorableMorpeko960 entered the chat.

AdorableMorpeko960: I provided the wrapper.

AdorableMorpeko960 left the chat.

Piers!AtTheDisco: Sorry if it’s sparked any offense. It was only meant to be a joke present, nothing more. 

TheBlazingDragon: Meh it’s cool really. I just wanted to know who xD but thanks! Damn these boxers Imma wear them everyday

ChatMomMelony: Don’t wear one pair for multiple days Raihan dear. It’s unhygienic.

JackBlack: Mum omg

ChatDadKabu: Listen to your chat mother.

JackBlack: Pop no

TheBlazingDragon: Advice taken ma! 

Dandelion: … I need to go lie down. 

TheBlazingDragon: Imma go help him in case he gets lost on the way. Brb

TheBlazingDragon left the chat.

Dandelion left the chat.


	5. Night of Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst up ahead.

Dandelion: [Mypoorbbybro.png]

Dandelion: [Emergencyroom.png]

Dandelion: [TearsofPain.png]

TheBlazingDragon: Oh my god Hop

ChoccyMilk: Oh no

TheBlazingDragon: What happened to him babe?? 

Dandelion: Appendix burst ;_; 

ChoccyMilk: :O

TheBlazingDragon: Oof. That’s hell man. Don’t worry Hop’s a strong kiddo. He’ll tough it out no problem.

LochNessaMonster: … I’ve never seen Leon in tears before. 

Piers!AtTheDisco: The tears of an older brother. You wouldn’t understand single children

JackBlack: Dammit now I’m shaking

JackBlack: My lil sis broke her arm once and it looked awful similar to Hop’s state.

ChoccyMilk: Mattie didn’t have a trip to the ER yet but now I’m worried

Bea137: … I need to hug Allister.

Bea137 left the chat.

TheBlazingDragon: Uh guys?? We gotta focus on Leo :c

TheBlazingDragon: We gotta cheer him up not break him further

TheBlazingDragon: How’s the lil guy holding up?

Dandelion: …. Hop’s getting a drip

Piers!AtTheDisco: Ouch

Dandelion: He cried

Dandelion: It terrified and broke my heart 

Dandelion: He hated those things just as I did 

TheBlazingDragon: Aw man I forgot he’s afraid of needles. How is he now?

Dandelion: [Hop_newbracelet.png]

Dandelion: He’s calmed for now.. But he needed surgery and I’m dying

ChoccyMilk: Oh dear

LochNessaMonster: It’s okay Leon :( You just gotta stay strong for him

Dandelion: [Therehegoes.png]

Dandelion: [Bawling.png]

ChoccyMilk: :’(

JackBlack: … I am holding my lil sis and baby brothers rn

Dandelion: Imma leave for a moment. I can’t take this..

Dandelion left the chat.

LochNessaMonster: :( 

TheBlazingDragon: @JackBlack @Piers!AtTheDisco @ChoccyMilk Big brothers time to roll out. We got brethren to comfort.

Piers!AtTheDisco: Kay

ChoccyMilk: You have a little sibling too Raihan?

TheBlazingDragon: Hop is my little brother too. Period. 

JackBlack: Ah

LochNessaMonster: Hey don’t leave me out!

LochNessaMonster: I’ll go grab Sonia and Bea. We’ll catch up with you guys after we get Hop some gifts.

ChatMomMelony: Which hospital is Hop in?

TheBlazingDragon: Wedgehurst I think.

JackBlack: Why mum?

ChatDadKabu: Look outside your window boys. Then come down. No questions.

Piers!AtTheDisco: I’m in their van’s trunk right now. We got a ride everyone let’s go.

(Several hours later…)

TheBlazingDragon: Well. Arceus I’m glad that’s over. See babe? Hop’s gonna be just fine.

Dandelion: Thank you all so much <3 You’re the greatest.

ChoccyMilk: Hallelujah ^_^

JackBlack: Dudes I still can’t get over how anaesthesia high Hop acted earlier xD

Dandelion: It’s not his fault :(((

JackBlack: I know but you gotta admit it’s still hilarious

Piers!AtTheDisco: The first thing Hop bloody asked upon wakin up is when Raihan is goin to give birth. I dunno with you all but I cracked up.

TheBlazingDragon: Hop asked what now??

Dandelion: Ok how come I didn’t hear that??

ChoccyMilk: Um Leon you were still outside emotionally distraught while lil guy’s still under

JackBlack: I’ll send you the recording later. This kid I swear.

ChatMomMelony: Boys you might want to keep it down? All of those dings are keeping Hop awake.

JackBlack: Mum you can set Rotom on silent mode you know?

ChatMomMelony: Oh

Dandelion: Thanks again for watching over Hop for me tonight <:’( 

ChatMomMelony: No problem sweetheart. Now you focus on resting up. Kabu and I will keep watching Hop :)

ChatDadKabu: Off you go boys.

Dandelion: Thanks again..

Dandelion left the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally have the kids talking ^^


	6. Best Chat Fam Ever

Hippity-Hopper: Ugh headaches are killing me…

AdorableMorpeko960: Hop go to bed you’re anesthesia drunk.

VforVictory: Hop! Thank Arceus are you alright? I heard of what happened

Hippity-Hopper: I’m fine Victor! :) Just a lil sore

SassyLostChild: You should really be resting…

AdorableMorpeko960: Listen to granny.

SassyLostChild: Excuse-???

ChatMomMelony: Children! Go back to sleep this instant it’s 12 midnight! 

VforVictory: Yes mum!

VforVictory left the chat.

AdorableMorpeko960: I just came to tell Hop that. But okay mother.

AdorableMorpeko960 left the chat.

ChatMomMelony: Bede you too young man.

SassyLostChild left the chat.

  
  


(Several hours later…)

  
  


ChatMomMelony: [AsleeponDearest.png]

ChatMomMelony: [HelovesyourGetWellGifts.png]

ChatMomMelony: [SuchaGoodBoy.png]

Dandelion: AWWW <3

JackBlack: Mum you’re gonna kill Leon with the cuteness

ChatMomMelony: Good, teehee ^_^ 

ChatDadKabu: .. I can’t believe Hop managed to fall asleep when I held him. I expected it to happen on Melony but this happened.

JackBlack: The power of pop energy

Dandelion: I’m screaming

Dandelion: I wanna go there badly. Right now.

ChatMomMelony: Leon it’s still too early! Visiting hours won’t start until near lunchtime!

Dandelion: :’c 

ChatDadKabu: If it eases your spirit, you can watch over him tonight. Only for as long as you’re stable.

ChatMomMelony: Better have someone with you. Two is better than one. That way you can have a break while the other watches :)

Dandelion: I’ve got our mum for that. She’s arriving from Alola by evening so we’re gonna be with Hopsy

ChatDadKabu: Good. Family must stay whole.

Dandelion: But please don’t stop visiting. @Everyone you can all come anytime! You’re fam to me and Hop after all!

TheBlazingDragon: Dawww

JackBlack: No sweat Bro! We’ll be popping in to help, more the merrier.

LochNessaMonster: If only hospitals can have a bigger visitor limit. Sonia wanted to come too but she worried that she’ll make it too crowded.

ChatDadKabu: Actually Nessa, private rooms don’t have limits. Hop will be moved to his by midday.

LochNessaMonster: Oh great :)

Dandelion: Is he comfortable? Is he okay over there? 

ChatMomMelony: He’s doing just fine Leon :) Though he’s sleeping like a snug bug right now. But he was expecting you all to come see him. His friends too.

TheBlazingDragon: @AdorableMorpeko @SassyLostChild @VforVictory You three get ready ;) You’re coming with us 

VforVictory: Thank you so much! I need to hug my Hoppip so bad!

ChoccyMilk: Hoppip?

JackBlack: ???

SassyLostChild: So dense. They’re boyfriends remember?

ChoccyMilk: We know! But it’s just that.. aw that’s a cute petname!

JackBlack: A Pokemon that also happened to know the Splash move. Nice.

AdorableMorpeko960: Can Hop eat? Because I made some… Cookies.

LochNessaMonster: Wow cookies that’s new coming from you Marnie :D

Dandelion: @ChatMomMelony @ChatDadKabu

ChatMomMelony: Hop hasn’t felt hungry yet. But better bring some food along in case.

Dandelion: Y’all are making me sob tears of joy :’)

Dandelion: I love you second fam

TheBlazingDragon: Ahem?

Dandelion: Amazing fam and man :’)


	7. Drunk Hop and Somebody's Getting Married?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cuteness up ahead

Dandelion: [MumComes.png]

Dandelion: [HesFinallyEating.png]

TheBlazingDragon: [MeandBabyBro.png]

Hippity-Hopper: Lee! Rai! Stahp! You’re embarrassing me <:c

Dandelion: Sorry Hopsy! Big bro just has to

JackBlack: Hop you’re embarrassing you. Look at this :smirk:

JackBlack: [Drunkchild.mov]

SassyLostChild: … Is that what anaesthetics do to you?

AdorableMorpeko960: Looks like Piers after he drank vodka

Hippity-Hopper: WTF

Hippity-Hopper: I don’t remember saying that at all!

Piers!AtTheDisco: I was there when you asked those things. I can confirm it came from your mouth.

JackBlack: Video evidence right above

TheBlazingDragon: … Sorry Hopster. I can’t give birth. I need a uterus for that ^^”

TheBlazingDragon: But Leon can JK

Dandelion: Babe I cannot. 

SassyLostChild: And you’re the older ones?

AdorableMorpeko960: … You need to re-learn about the reproductive anatomy again. 

Hippity-Hopper: Hey this ain’t fair. I swear I don’t remember that time at all! 

ChatDadKabu: It is actually natural if you don’t remember Hop. That’s what the stuff does to you. While you’re still under it you don’t usually remember what goes on. Or, what you do in this case.

JackBlack: Sorry if I offended you Hops

Hippity-Hopper: None taken Gordie ^^ 

Hippity-Hopper: I was just.. shook. I really looked like a drunkard in that video ;_;

SassyLostChild: Yes. Yes you did. 

AdorableMorpeko960: @TheBlazingDragon @Dandelion So. You guys gettin the knot tied or what?

Hippity-Hopper: O.O

TheBlazingDragon: Ummm

Dandelion: ….. Maybe?

Dandelion: Arceus this is!!

Dandelion: Piers control your sis 

Piers!AtTheDisco: She asks a good question. You two are so in love you ought to do somethin already

Hippity-Hopper: Can I be Best Man? 

Dandelion: Aw Hop

TheBlazingDragon: We’ll see Hopperoo ^^

Dandelion: omg wait this is too early change the topic!

SassyLostChild: Hop you’re eleven. You need to be an adult for that role.

Hippity-Hopper: Screw that >:c There is no way they’d pick another Best Man that’s not me

SassyLostChild: Go to sleep drunk boi. Drugs must still be in your system

Hippity-Hopper: No it’s not! I am very well awake!

JackBlack: Hey relax kids. It’s Leo and Raihan’s rules, they make the decisions ;) 

TheBlazingDragon: Well how could I possibly not choose Hop? 

Dandelion: Too early. Arceus we are only twenty years old

JackBlack: You do realise that’s old enough, right? 

Dandelion: No???

JackBlack: Well now you do

AdorableMorpeko960: @ChatMomMelony @LochNessaMonster @Bea137 Leon and Raihan are getting married

Dandelion: MARNIE NO

TheBlazingDragon: Arceus 

ChatMomMelony: Oh my goodness! Congratulations boys!

LochNessaMonster: jkahxbakleapxna!!

LochNessaMonster: Leave this to us girls boys! We be organizing the best wedding ever!

Bea137: … I have no idea what to do. But Nessa and Sonia will have tons of ideas

TheBlazingDragon: I’m cackling rn

Dandelion: What is my life

Hippity-Hopper: Nessa please make me Best Man :’( 

LochNessaMonster: Ah ah be patient Hop! Weddings require careful planning. But don’t worry, the bride’s little brother gets special role I promise

Dandelion: Oh my god

  
  


(Private chat between Raileon)

  
  


Leon: Babe how are you taking this? They’re already planning our future wedding

Raihan: I find it cool actually. I mean, look at how supportive they are!

Raihan: I gotta admit. It is very awkward. But you know? I’d love it if this would happen eventually 

Leon: Raihan.. You really?

Raihan: Did I stutter? 

Leon: … I love you so much.

Raihan: I love you more babe <3


	8. Wedding Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay big question: Raileon Wedding ;3 Yay or nay? Cause I just love these two so bad

LochNessaMonster: Okay done!!

LochNessaMonster: [Venue.png]

LochNessaMonster: [Sieboldcatering.png]

ChoccyMilk: Dang y’all are serious with this? X’D

SassyLostChild: I can’t believe you somehow managed to hire a Kalossian chef to do the buffet

Bea137: Siebold’s pretty cool with it. He’s friends with Sonia so we have access to him.

Bea137: Plus Leon loves Kalossian. And Raihan also likes that raw seafood platter

SassyLostChild: Oh

LochNessaMonster: Ahh the food is nothing! Wait till you see the holy outfits!

LochNessaMonster: [GroomsTux.png]

LochNessaMonster: [BrideGown.png]

ChoccyMilk: O.O

SassyLostChild: … Is that an actual wedding gown?

SassyLostChild: Arceus it is

JackBlack: Pffffft!!! Leon’s gonna kill you for getting that dress for him

Hippity-Hopper: I wake up and find this

Hippity-Hopper: I think Lee will look good in that gown! :D 

LochNessaMonster: Credits to Sonia. She chose that for him and I’m crying

ChatMomMelony: Such good friends <3 Raihan and Leon are going to have a blast on their special day!

ChatDadKabu: If those two find out they’re going to lose it I can tell.

LochNessaMonster: @ChoccyMilk @Piers!AtTheDisco @JackBlack Oi what’re your contributions? Your bros are getting married so chip in!

ChoccyMilk: Um.. Honestly I don’t know. I haven’t seen a wedding since I was like ten?

LochNessaMonster: Oh! Milo you can make those special apple pies of yours! Leon and Raihan love that!

ChoccyMilk: Oh sure! :D right gonna make these ones fit for the newlyweds

Piers!AtTheDisco: I have a song in the works just for this. I’ll post a preview soon. 

JackBlack: Wedding ice breakers. Boom!

Hippity-Hopper: Aw what about me? :( And @SassyLostChild @LilPureBoi @VforVictory @AdorableMorpeko960

ChatMomMelony: Oh the dearies! Nessa they need something too!

LochNessaMonster: I got just the thing ;)

LochNessaMonster: Hop I know Leon and Raihan will totes vouch for this. You are gonna stand right beside Leon as his Best Boy and Victor is Raihan’s Boy of Honour :)

Hippity-Hopper: :’DDD

Hippity-Hopper: Ah! Hurt my stitches x(

ChatDadKabu: Take it easy Hop. You’re still healing.

Hippity-Hopper: Yes Pops.

LochNessaMonster: @SassyLostChild you. Are gonna lead a contemporary and modern dance troupe with the others. You kids will be giving the lovely couple a pre-reception show so make it good

LochNessaMonster: @Hippity-Hopper @VforVictory @AdorableMorpeko960 @LilPureBoi better ready your dancing shoes and listen to Bede.

SassyLostChild: Ok

Hippity-Hopper: Ok! :D

SassyLostChild: Wait Allister can dance?

Bea137: He can! He’s asked if he can participate in whatever you’re doing so fair enough.

Bea137: Be easy on him though. Alli’s a fast learner but please

SassyLostChild: Don’t worry I never snap at children.

Hippity-Hopper: Phew ^^’

SassyLostChild: But I will snap at the others unless they coordinate properly.

Hippity-Hopper: *sweatdrops*

Hippity-Hopper: I’ll do my best then ^^

SassyLostChild: Nessa can I also provide our costumes?

LochNessaMonster: Oh don’t worry Bede! Your grandmother’s got that covered :) 

Hippity-Hopper: O.O

SassyLostChild: Relax Hop. Ms Opal knows what she’s doing. Trust me.

Opal entered the chat.

Opal: Yes child. Do not worry.

Opal left the chat.

Hippity-Hopper: O_O

SassyLostChild: That’s my grandmother for you

JackBlack: Oh Arceus I just realised. Here we are already planning a wedding without the consent of the couple. Will this even be possible?

LochNessaMonster: Dude

LochNessaMonster: We all grew up together didn’t we? I organize based on facts ;) Like come on we all know each other and I know Leon and Raihan will not say no to this.

Piers!AtTheDisco: Even to the wedding gown?

LochNessaMonster: [BridalLeon.png]

Piers!AtTheDisco: … Holy

JackBlack: !!!!!

ChatMomMelony: My beautiful Baby! 

Hippity-Hopper: Oh my Arceus Lee!!! Looks!!! So beautiful!!!

Bea137: That’s just a photoshop guys. But an accurate representation of what Leon will look in that gown. Credits of the photo goes to Viola, Kalos’ Bug Gym Leader.

JackBlack: Damn first Siebold and now Viola. Did you girls literally go to Kalos for this?

LochNessaMonster: Nah. It’s just Sonia’s connections :) She knows a lot of Kalossians.

LochNessaMonster: So about the gown

LochNessaMonster: Give Leon some hairstyling and makeover, he’ll look perfect! Raihan will want to bang him real good during their honeymoon :3

SassyLostChild: Only one question remains. Will he wear it.

JackBlack: Well he didn’t say no to weird fashion choices. So that technically means he will wear it

ChoccyMilk: He’s gonna wear it ^^

Hippity-Hopper: My big brother’s gonna be a bride :’) I am crying

Dandelion: OH MY ARCEUS

Hippity-Hopper: Oh! Hi Lee! :D

JackBlack: We’re doomed.

ChoccyMilk: O.O


	9. Unease and... Engagement News

AdorableMorpeko960: … I think I messed up. 

AdorableMorpeko960: No

AdorableMorpeko960: I messed up big time.

AdorableMorpeko960: I shouldn’t have asked them that stupid knot question 

Piers!AtTheDisco: Marmar 

AdorableMorpeko960 left the chat.

Piers!AtTheDisco: Shoot

Piers!AtTheDisco left the chat.

LochNessaMonster: Omg what have I done

LochNessaMonster: Marnie you’re not all to blame! I’m the one who made it worse!

LochNessaMonster: Shoot she’s gone

ChatDadKabu: Is something wrong Nessa?

ChatMomMelony changed her username to ChatMumMelony.

ChatMumMelony: Want to talk about it sweetheart? 

LochNessaMonster: Yes mum! :’(

LochNessaMonster: Leon hasn’t said a thing since OH MY ARCEUS two hours ago and the giant chatterbox is dead silent for the first time ever!

LochNessaMonster: I think they’re pissed off!

ChatDadKabu: That’s not true. They’re probably just shocked to silence. I know I was in that state when you all did this to your chat mother and me last year.

ChatMumMelony: Don’t worry sweet. Just give them some time :) Let them get over and before you know it they’ll come back laughing

Piers!AtTheDisco entered the chat.

LochNessaMonster: Piers how’s Marnie??? 

Piers!AtTheDisco: [MyBabySisterWrecked.png]

Piers!AtTheDisco: She felt terrible for initiatin the whole thing. But don’t worry she’s alright. I just had her lie down to chill

LochNessaMonster: :(

JackBlack: .. Hang on why are we even feeling blue about this? This whole wedding plan thing is all a joke isn’t it? 

LochNessaMonster: Well.. It is now, until confirmations are made.

ChoccyMilk: Ah ^^ see nothin to worry about

JackBlack: Thank Arceus

LochNessaMonster: What? Did you think I actually got all those things already? Dudes I’m not filthy rich this is all supposed to be up to the boys -.-

JackBlack: Heh

ChatMumMelony: Right We should all take a moment to calm down. Give Leon and Raihan a rest shall we? 

JackBlack: Sure mum

LochNessaMonster: Yeah

  
  


(Few hours later…)

  
  


Hippity-Hopper: GUYYYSSSS

Hippity-Hopper: WAK UP!! 

Hippity-Hopper: JKALXKAPCNAPJCKAODWOQP

Hippity-Hopper: *intens scwimng*

Hippity-Hopper: Crab pan

Dandelion: Hopsy woah! Easy buddy!

Dandelion: Arceus the nurse joys must have pumped you with morphine again. 

Hippity-Hopper: sowy

Dandelion: Just go to sleep lil bro. Rai and I can tell them 

Dandelion: Daw. Works like a charm

ChoccyMilk: Leon thank Arceus!

LochNessaMonster: LEON

LochNessaMonster: I’M SO SORRY FORGIVE ME!!!

Dandelion: What for? ^^’ Nessa you guys didn’t do anything wrong

AdorableMorpeko960: … You’re not mad? 

Dandelion: Over the crazy wedding stuff? Naw. I actually laughed xD Raihan did too 

ChatDadKabu: See kids 

LochNessaMonster: …..

JackBlack: You got something to tell us?

Dandelion: Oh yeah. Stuffs happened

TheBlazingDragon: Yo @Everyone

Piers!AtTheDisco: Dude where have you been? This is the longest you’ve been off chat we were gettin worried

JackBlack: So what’s the buzz?

Dandelion: …… I can’t

Dandelion: Rai you tell them Honey

LochNessaMonster: … Honey?

JackBlack: Honey?

ChoccyMilk: Honey?

Piers!AtTheDisco: Nectar?

Hippity-Hopper: HUNNY

Hippity-Hopper: COMES FROM BEEEEESSS

Dandelion: :’’’’’’) 

ChatMumMelony: Leon what’s going on?

TheBlazingDragon: Perhaps all these will tell ya

TheBlazingDragon: [BTowerSunset.png]

TheBlazingDragon: [BeautifulEyes.png]

TheBlazingDragon: [KissingMyLove.png]

TheBlazingDragon: [AnotherKiss.png]

TheBlazingDragon: [Handholding.png]

JackBlack: THOSE RINGS

ChoccyMilk: Are they???

Piers!AtTheDisco: @AdorableMorpeko960 Marmar look at this

AdorableMorpeko960: … Did I really just cause this? 

LochNessaMonster: LEON RAIHAN EXPLAIN URSELVES

Bea137: Nessa it’s final. They’re engaged.

LochNessaMonster: I WANNA HEAR IT FROM THEM BEA

TheBlazingDragon: :)

Dandelion changed his username to DandelionDragon.

DandelionDragon: It’s final everyone. 

DandelionDragon: Rai proposed to me earlier. 

DandelionDragon: [EngagementRing.png]

TheBlazingDragon: You can all scream now

LochNessaMonster: AIXOWOCNAOPDXIWPXNIAPEXNAJOCKJWOFCSPCJSKPXPAJFOCOOSDJSIOSICA

ChatMumMelony: My babies are growing up :’)

JackBlack: Congratulations man :)

ChoccyMilk: Congrats!

Piers!AtTheDisco: Aye. Now we have Raileon in the room.

AdorableMorpeko960: And this happened coz I popped that question..

TheBlazingDragon: Thank you Marnie :) I gotta admit you helped me wake up. It is time I did this.

AdorableMorpeko960: You’re welcome

ChatDadKabu: Hop passed out.

DandelionDragon: :’O 

ChatDadKabu: Don’t worry I got him.

ChatDadKabu: Congratulations boys.

TheBlazingDragon: Thanks you guys 

DandelionDragon: :’’’) 

LochNessaMonster: Good thing I made the plans then ^^ But this time Imma let you two have a say in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo Raileon is finally happening ;;


	10. Beginning of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. there's gonna be some non-Galarians by next chapter ^^ beware

TheBlazingDragon: Right y'all lets start business shall we? First me and the hubby gotta review

JackBlack: Hubby lol

LochNessaMonster: Take your time :)

LochNessaMonster: Aaand about the dress…

DandelionDragon: Nessa whyyy

LochNessaMonster: But it's so gorgeous on you!

TheBlazingDragon: I agree babe! :D

DandelionDragon: No..

DandelionDragon: The bottom's too big. Sorry Nessa but I want freedom to move :'c

JackBlack: Woah

ChoccyMilk: So.. You're keeping the dress Leon?

DandelionDragon: Why the heck not? :) It's my special day with Rai. Just this once.

LochNessaMonster: Less poofy skirt, got it. Imma ping Sonia.

TheBlazingDragon: Oh you guys did not! You actually hired Siebold to do the catering you're all awesome! :D

DandelionDragon: Hop will definitely be my Best Boy :') And Victor as yours Rai? Ooh it'll be like they're getting hitched too this is too adorable

TheBlazingDragon: Piers writing a song for us. Neato!

TheBlazingDragon: Hey Gordie is there cake fighting in the games?

DandelionDragon: Cake fighting?

JackBlack: Hell yeah B) 

TheBlazingDragon: You'll love it babe <3

TheBlazingDragon: Oh wait

TheBlazingDragon: Can we have actual Best Men? I wanted someone actually

JackBlack: Your decision groom :) We do the serving

TheBlazingDragon: Great. Cause I wanted to invite my Johtonian big bro 

DandelionDragon: Arceus is that who I think it is?? :D

DandelionDragon: Rai <333

TheBlazingDragon: Haha, I told him already. He'll be right beside us Leon :) 

DandelionDragon: *happy squeaking noises* 

LochNessaMonster: Settled. Leon you free this weekend? Cause we're gonna get you fitted

DandelionDragon: Sure am! Thanks a bunch Nessa :,)

LochNessaMonster: No prob

LochNessaMonster: How about you Raihan? The tux ok for you?

TheBlazingDragon: It's great! :) I'm going for that one!

LochNessaMonster: Alrighty!

DandelionDragon: Hmm we need the girls

DandelionDragon: Our Honours are definitely Nessa and Sonia

TheBlazingDragon: Oh 

TheBlazingDragon: Rose be the one leading the champagne session

JackBlack: And Kabu and my mum?

TheBlazingDragon: Oh Arceus 

TheBlazingDragon: @ChatMumMelony @ChatDadKabu I wanna favour 

ChatMumMelony: What is it Sweetie?

ChatDadKabu: All ears.

TheBlazingDragon: ...Can you two walk me down the aisle? I'd really appreciate it

DandelionDragon: Aw Rai ;;

ChatMumMelony: Is that all dear? But of course!

ChatDadKabu: We'll be right with you son.

TheBlazingDragon: Thank u mum and pop ;_; 

JackBlack: They're all yours Big Bro

TheBlazingDragon: Uhh holdup. @everyone

TheBlazingDragon: Can we add outsiders to this chat?

TheBlazingDragon: Oh shoot this is the league chatroom it'll be a mess

Hippity-Hopper: Excuse? I'm not part of the league?

Piers!AtTheDisco: Am outsider.

DandelionDragon changed the group name to House of Fools (For Idiots Far and Wide).

DandelionDragon: Now we're talking :)

ChoccyMilk: Wait what's gonna happen?

TheBlazingDragon: Chaos

TheBlazingDragon: Homies be prepared to meet some outsiders :)

ChatDadKabu: Raihan can you add the girls too?

TheBlazingDragon: Sure Pops :)

DandelionDragon: Oh Arceus why is SONIA not in this room??? 

DandelionDragon: Oh crap

DandelionDragon: Ugh you know what

DandelionDragon changed the settings; Everyone can add members.

TheBlazingDragon: Hell yeah

TheBlazingDragons: Because it's gonna be me and Leo's day in months time

TheBlazingDragon: We need a lot of help

DandelionDragon: You're gonna love the newbies :3 

JackBlack: Oh boy.


	11. Dragon Brothers

TheBlazingDragon added Dragonite69 to the group.

DandelionDragon added N and AdowableDwagon to the chat.

Dragonite69: For the love of

Dragonite69: Raihan my name can I change it?

TheBlazingDragon: Dude you can!

Dragonite69 changed his username to Lance.

DandelionDragon: Laaaance :'DD

Lance: Leon 

Lance: Congratulations by the way. 

DandelionDragon: ^^

TheBlazingDragon: Who are those two babe?

DandelionDragon: My best man and one of the bridesmaids ;)

DandelionDragon: @N is my Unovan buddy 

DandelionDragon: @AdowableDwagon is Iris, my lil cousin 

TheBlazingDragon: Ah that Iris! I remember now!

Lance: Just did some checking around.

Lance: Your friends are crazy.

Lance: I snorted several times

TheBlazingDragon: That's our homies for you :3

JackBlack: Oh hecc newcomers already??

JackBlack: Welcome to hell Lance, N and Iris B) Room's free, enjoy your stay

Lance: … Hell?

TheBlazingDragon: Well.. chat's called House of Fools for a reason xD

LochNessaMonster added ScientificPeach to the group.

ScientificPeach: FOOLS

ScientificPeach: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR DAYS TO JOIN THIS ROOM

ScientificPeach: YOU ALL FORGOT ME 

DandelionDragon: Oh Arceus Sonia sorryyy :,O 

ScientificPeach: It's cool ;) 

ScientificPeach: Thanks for having me in your special day btw

TheBlazingDragon: And thank you for the stuff you and Nessa had for us 

ScientificPeach: Mission accomplished Nessa :)

LochNessaMonster: :)

Lance: And these girls are?

DandelionDragon: @ScientificPeach is Sonia, Galar professor 

DandelionDragon: @LochNessaMonster is Nessa, water Gym Leader of Hulbury

TheBlazingDragon: Our maids of honour 

ScientificPeach: Omg is that Lance

ScientificPeach: OMG NESSA WE'RE MAIDS OF HONOUR HECC YEAH :'DDD 

LochNessaMonster: Naturally :) We made all the cargo

Lance: Professor Magnolia. Hello

ScientificPeach: Hihi ^^ I saw you in champ conferences! Also Raihan won't stop fanboying about you

TheBlazingDragon: jkakxlapqxawmxma

TheBlazingDragon: He my big bruh whaddya expect >:c My feral dragon doesn't just pop outta nowhere

JackBlack: You two are brothers?

TheBlazingDragon: I WISH :'( 

Lance: Yes. Yes we are Gordie.

TheBlazingDragon: *Lillipup noises* 

TheBlazingDragon: Aight kids I got a bedtime story so sit back.

LochNessaMonster: Oh no Raihan storytime geez

TheBlazingDragon: Once upon a time there lived a lil ten-year-old Raihan who is lost without a purpose after getting his ass whooped by his husband in the finals

DandelionDragon: :'c 

TheBlazingDragon: It was then that lil Raihan decided to go out and find himself in another region. And that region is the ancient land of Johto, the place of truths and ideals

N: … That's not Johto.

JackBlack: Cryptid alert

DandelionDragon: ajsjskjapxna N! Sorry you had to see that!

DandelionDragon: Babe the land of truths and ideals is Unova!!! X'DDD

TheBlazingDragon: oh fuck

TheBlazingDragon: The land of gold hearts and silver souls :c Is that right Lan?

TheBlazingDragon: Bruh??

Lance: Sorry. Just had a coughing fit.

Lance: Close enough

Lance: Carry on.

TheBlazingDragon: Aight

TheBlazingDragon: So lil Raihan ended up in Johto. It was cold, wet and raining. He had no place to go because the place is so bloody weird. 

LochNessaMonster: Then why did you go to Johto then??

TheBlazingDragon: shut up i'm not finished >:c its becoz its totally new region. 

TheBlazingDragon: continuing!

TheBlazingDragon: So I was hella lost. Cold, wet and hungry like a stray Glameow. But then! Came my saviour ; 3 ; A heavenly king came right before me in delicate wear with his cape flowing behind him. He is so almighty I've never seen anyone so beautiful

TheBlazingDragon: Don't worry Leon you're still my beautiful man 

DandelionDragon: :'3

TheBlazingDragon: So yeah. A heavenly king came right before me in delicate wear with his cape flowing behind him. He is so almighty I've never seen anyone so beautiful

N: You sent the exact same thing? Oh wait. Nevermind.

Lance: Arceus

Lance: Fancy seeing a detailed description of my navy top and Dratini bottoms. And Raihan that was just my blanket…

TheBlazingDragon: Ahh but that's not what lil me saw back then!

Lance: Heh.

Lance: I'll finish this one.

Lance: Putting it simply, that night was the start of our bond. Using whatever wisdom I had, I shared it Raihan and we trained, progressed and evolved.. At least, he did. And I can see my efforts have blossomed.

Lance: It was only a year and a half.

Lance: But he's like the younger brother I never had. Someone I am very proud of.

LochNessaMonster: Oma

ScientificPeach: So that's where Raihan went for so long! You adopted him!

Lance: In a way. Yes. 

TheBlazingDragon left the chat.

JackBlack: ???

Lance: Raihan?

Lance: Excuse me for a moment.

Lance left the chat.

DandelionDragon: Don't worry guys he's fine! Weeping tears of joy

DandelionDragon: [DragonBroHug.png]

LochNessaMonster: Awwww

N: They really are brothers

JackBlack: Dragon champ raising up a Dragon gym leader. Huh that makes plenty sense.

N: Leon I'm going to bed now. See you upstairs

DandelionDragon: Okay N! Guest room's at straight ahead and at the north. Can't miss it :)

N left the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah ^^ Raihan and Lance having bro bond


	12. Newbies and Another Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AdowableDwagon - Iris
> 
> PasioPrince - Lear
> 
> ItsYaBoi - ;)

TheBlazingDragon changed his username to RainDragon.

RainDragon: Cause New Year’s is coming up woot

Lance: Did you know that there’s a flower your name is based on?

Lance: It’s called the Golden Rain Chain.

Lance: … I used bits and pieces. Look.

Lance:  **Rai** n C **ha** i **n**

RainDragon: I knowww ; 3 ; Damn foster gran is genius

N: I just realised. Your engagement date with Leon. When was it again? 

DandelionDragon: 30th. Why?

N: Oh.

N: Because I find it pretty close to New Year’s.

RainDragon: Makes it more special then ;)

AdowableDwagon: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

DandelionDragon: Iris! :D

AdowableDwagon: DANDELION!!!! 

AdowableDwagon: I has arrived!! Open the door!!

N: Got it.

ChoccyMilk: Howdy Leon’s cousin ^^

JackBlack: Damn is she high? I sense Hop energy right there

DandelionDragon: [LilCousinCameOver.png]

DandelionDragon: Nah she’s fine! She’s so happy that’s all :)

AdowableDwagon: Where’s Hopsy? :D

Lance: Oh yes. Where is the boy? 

DandelionDragon: At the hospital ;_; His appendix bust

DandelionDragon: *burst

AdowableDwagon: What?!? Oh no!! :’OO

Lance: !!!

N: … What’s an appendix? 

N: Sorry :( The word is unfamiliar

JackBlack: You’re unfamiliar JK

Lance: It’s a vestigial organ N. Beside the large intestine. 

N: Oh

Lance: Is Hop okay?

DandelionDragon: He’s good. Poor guy’s gonna be stuck till next week so no New Year’s for him :’(

AdowableDwagon: Maybe we can take the New Year’s to him? Then we can all party! :D

DandelionDragon: Hmm that’s actually a great idea Iris :D 

Hippity-Hopper: ahxjjsaoxniw

Hippity-Hopper: Slander!! Lee I’m coming home this afternoon! :D 

DandelionDragon: Oma really??? :’DD but the docs never said anything?

ChatMumMelony: Leon sweet, your mum and I did some hard convincing ;) We can’t have your brother confined on a day like this

Hippity-Hopper: Besides I’m pretty fine now :’3 As long as I rest a lot at home and take meds then I’m fine!

DandelionDragon: Aww yes :’D

AdowableDwagon: HOPSY!!! :’DDD

Hippity-Hopper: Eeep!!! Iris!!! :DD

Hippity-Hopper: Dammit I’m still stuck here!

Hippity-Hopper: Lee please bring Iris over! ; 3 ; I wanna see her too!

AdowableDwagon: Which way Dandelion?? My Flygon and I can fly to Hop! 

DandelionDragon: Iris Hop is in Wedgehurst Hospital :O That’s miles away from Wyndon and you just came here!

AdowableDwagon: Pffft silly! I know that! I just need to know where Hop’s at - I’ve been here before remember? :D

DandelionDragon: Oh yeah ^^ I forgot

AdowableDwagon: Silly cuz x3

AdowableDwagon: Okie bye bye for now! I’m gonna see my lil cuz!

AdowableDwagon left the chat.

RainDragon: Woah. She really is a ball of energy even in the chat! XD

DandelionDragon: Both she and Hop got their energy from the same source u.u Ah

JackBlack: Poke @N

JackBlack: I can’t help but wonder about ya.

LochNessaMonster: Yeah

N: .. How much do you want to know?

DandelionDragon: Just tell them a little about you :) Name, age, whatever.

N: Ok

N: They call me N. I am 18. Unovan. And… That’s all.

ChoccyMilk: Golly! A year older than me :D

LochNessaMonster: Twiiiin

JackBlack: What does N stand for? Anything special?

Lance: Oof rude much Gordie?

JackBlack: Oh :c Sorry N

N: It’s alright.

N: It’s short for Natural Harmonia Gropius

LochNessaMonster: <3 

ScientificPeach: Beautiful name oma

DandelionDragon: He’s as beautiful as his own name :’3 

JackBlack: imatakenmanimatakenmanimatakenman

N: .. Thank you

Lance: Shy aren’t you? 

N: Not really.

N: It’s just.. I feel really overwhelmed. Like I just found out today that Leon’s pack is as energetic as he is.

RainDragon: Weee the houseee of foolssss!

N: … Crazy but very nice. I like them. Hoping we can all get along.

Lance: I’m sure we will. Any friend of my little brother is a friend of mine.

DandelionDragon: Oh shoot! I remembered I got two more!

DandelionDragon added PasioPrince and ItsYaBoi to the group.

RainDragon: ????

ScientificPeach: ????

LochNessaMonster: ??????

JackBlack: Whomst???

Piers!AtTheDisco: … Why does ItsYaBoi sound so familiar?

PasioPrince: Arceus

PasioPrince left the chat.

DandelionDragon: Oh no wait! :O

DandelionDragon: @SassyLostChild Bede help!!

SassyLostChild: I got this

SassyLostChild added PasioPrince to the group.

SassyLostChild: Lear! Remember what grandmother said! Socialise! 

PasioPrince: Baby Brother I love you but Newlyweds aside there are total strangers in this chat! I don’t know any of them and they prolly don’t know me either! 

LochNessaMonster: BABY BROTHER???

RainDragon: Dundundunnnnn

SassyLostChild: …. Yes

SassyLostChild: That’s Lear. My.. Long lost older sibling.

SassyLostChild: @PasioPrince don't be a seener introduce yourself!

PasioPrince: Lear. 

PasioPrince: I come from Pasio. Ruled over it actually. And I come in peace.

RainDragon: Leon you know this guy? And who’s the other one?

DandelionDragon: Of course! You’ll find out who he is when he comes on.

Piers!AtTheDisco: My senses are tingling...

Lance: I know Lear too actually.

RainDragon: Whaaa??

DandelionDragon: Babe. Lear is Prince of the island of Pasio. Also, he is kinda Pseudo champion? 

Lance: Not kinda. He is! Impressive one too.

ChoccyMilk: Golly we have royalty in here! :D

PasioPrince: I’m not that royal! 

PasioPrince: Ok maybe I am but.. Please. No prince stuff. I am here to help Leon have his good day and I’m sure you all are too.

JackBlack: Backstory. If you don’t mind?

ChoccyMilk: Yeah all newbies must share something ^^

PasioPrince: .. There’s a lot I don’t wanna talk about. But I can share some things. One: My father is an arse who tore my brother away from me just so I can be the only heir to his throne. Two: I used to be a bloody arsehole with an ego bigger than a Snorlax. And three… I am a horrible human being.

JackBlack: Oh Arceus.. 

Lance: Lear stop that. Stop looking back in the past. Those days are over now.

SassyLostChild: I’ve been down that route too brother. But at least you’re brave enough to actually tell that to the chatroom’s face. I know I didn’t.

PasioPrince: … Sorry.

PasioPrince: Wait a minute. @Lance you sound awful familiar.

Lance: Lear it’s me. Remember? I came with Cynthia? Partner’s Dragonite? I helped stop some Team Break grunts?

PasioPrince: … Champion Lance??

Lance: Hello.

PasioPrince left the chat.

SassyLostChild: He’s overwhelmed. He’ll be back soon. 

JackBlack: I can’t believe you have a brother Bede!

SassyLostChild: Well I did. And I can’t believe I forgot about him.. I knew I had someone in my past life but.. Foggy memories.

DandelionDragon: Glad to reunite you both Bede ^^

SassyLostChild: Thanks Leon. 

JackBlack: .. who’s ItsYaBoi? @Piers!AtTheDisco You know him?

Piers!AtTheDisco: I dunno Gordie. But yet his username sounds awful familiar. 

ItsYaBoi entered the chat.

ItsYaBoi: Whaddup Galarians? It’s ya boi Guzma

JackBlack: :O


	13. Congratulations You're Adopted

DandelionDragon: Hey Guzma!

Piers!AtTheDisco: ...Guzma?

ItsYaBoi: Hell yeah

ItsYaBoi: Thanks for including me in your lil band Leo. Big honour. My chums won't stop screaming about it.

DandelionDragon: Heh x)

Piers!AtTheDisco: Guzma @ItsYaBoi

Piers!AtTheDisco: S'That really you?

JackBlack: ??? U know each other?

ItsYaBoi: Arceus hell no

JackBlack: Thank

ItsYaBoi: Big P my man! Sup bruh!

JackBlack: Shite

Piers!AtTheDisco: Heh

Piers!AtTheDisco: Fancy seein you again Guzma. And as part of my brethren's bachelor party no less.

Piers!AtTheDisco: :)

ItsYaBoi: :) 

JackBlack: :c

DandelionDragon: Mission accomplished B)

RainDragon: What mission?

Piers!AtTheDisco: .. You invited him on purpose Leon?

DandelionDragon: Dude

DandelionDragon: Guzma and I have connections too. Have you forgotten? 

Piers!AtTheDisco: ….

ItsYaBoi: Memory is fuzzy.

DandelionDragon: So it started about three years ago. Champion conference in Alola. Piers you tagged along cause you got a gig.

ItsYaBoi: Oh hang I remember now

ItsYaBoi: That concert. Piers you were singin a rock song

Piers!AtTheDisco: .. Oh that's right

DandelionDragon: Yeah

DandelionDragon: Then you two became acquainted. Partied together. Drank. And before I knew you went skinny-dipping. Here I got pic if you don't believe me.

Piers!AtTheDisco: Leon no

ItsYaBoi: Hey this ain't a good idea

DandelionDragon: [SkinnydippingTwinks.png]

DandelionDragon: Oops sorry :c

DandelionDragon: Don't worry I blurred out your arses

Piers!AtTheDisco: Arceus 

ItsYaBoi: Damn and this is three years ago. Piers your rear looks pale as fuck no offense

JackBlack: *offended protective noises*

Piers!AtTheDisco: None taken.

Piers!AtTheDisco: Relax Gordie. He just complementin

JackBlack: Thank Arceus

ChoccyMilk: Tell us about yourself? :)

ItsYaBoi: I'm just your average bruh. I am gangsta. Orphaned. I love Wimpods. I'm a bug type fan and leader of my own homies.

ItsYaBoi: And one more thing

ItsYaBoi: Y'all are stupid

ItsYaBoi: I like this group

RainDragon: We sure are :)

DandelionDragon: Glad you feel at home Guzma :) 

ChatDadKabu added WeedBrownie and GurlOnFire to the group.

JackBlack: Aqpxkiakfnai

DandelionDragon: Thanks Pops :3

DandelionDragon: @ScientificPeach @LochNessaMonster @AdowableDwagon two more bridesmaids ^^ They're Hoennese

JackBlack: And one of them makes good weed brownies

RainDragon: … I want some

WeedBrownie entered the chat.

WeedBrownie: No

GurlOnFire entered the chat.

GurlOnFire: Zinnia that's the groom oma be nice!

GurlOnFire: Hiya guys! 

JackBlack: BIG SISTAHS!!!!

AdowableDwagon: Flaaaan!!

Piers!AtTheDisco: U got big sisters Gordie?

JackBlack: Yeah

JackBlack: Sisters from Pops. But they became mine after he and mum joined so yeah

Lance: … Weed Brownies?

Lance: Aren’t you and your father the slightest concerned Gordie?

RainDragon: djakxkajkzjaw

ChatDadKabu: You get used to it.

JackBlack: At least it’s not the worst kind. Zinny would never go that far.

WeedBrownie: I may be feral but I know my limits. Chill.

GurlOnFire: Gosh so all of you guys are Gym Leaders too? Dad’s told me a lot!

ChoccyMilk: You got it ^^

ChatMumMelony: My goodness! I wake up and find all of my oldest babies in one place!

GurlOnFire: Hi mum! :D

WeedBrownie: Mother :D

ChatMumMelony: And newbies! @Lance @ItsYaBoi @PasioPrince @N @AdowableDwagon Hello hello dearies! 

AdowableDwagon: Hihi Miss Melony :DD

N: Hello

Lance: Nice to meet ya

PasioPrince: Bonjour

ItsYaBoi: Sup

ChatMumMelony: …..

ChatMumMelony: My children now

N: ???

ItsYaBoi: Am.. Being adopted?

JackBlack: It’s mum. She’s the mum of all of us in this room. So since you’re all here you’re hers as well.

ChatDadKabu: And mine.

ItsYaBoi: ……

ItsYaBoi: Thank

ChatMumMelony: You’re welcome sweetheart :) 

ItsYaBoi: I love this group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WeedBrownie - Zinnia  
> GurlOnFire - Flannery
> 
> (Yes they're Kabu's daughters in this xD Flannery is his, Zinnia's adopted)


	14. The Chat Grows Again

RainDragon: Damn this weekend's been wild

JackBlack: New Year's wild? Or another kind of wild?

RainDragon: Both

RainDragon: The party where Zinnia got to make us weed brownies

RainDragon: Pop Kabu going high as fuck

RainDragon: And.. I get to see my big brother have a legit good time. He really enjoyed y'all's company!

Piers!AtTheDisco: Don't forget the brownie

ItsYaBoi: That redhead champ is crazy. One brownie from the feral girl and he's on the dancefloor. Is that even legal?

DandelionDragon: As a champion I say yes :)

AdowableDwagon: Oma Leon you should show everyone your new dress! ; 3 ; the one you got fitted for!

LochNessaMonster: Iris nooo

DandelionDragon: Sorry ^^ I wanna keep it a surprise. Plus bad luck for Rai to see me in it before our day.

ScientificPeach: That's our pretty groom :)

ScientificPeach: Reminds me

ScientificPeach: BEST MEN AND GROOMSMEN

ScientificPeach: How are your suits coming along? :) Remember, navy blue colours for the guys ;) 

ScientificPeach: Don't worry about the kids I got them settled

JackBlack: I got mine. Now I'm helping the outsiders get theirs.

ItsYaBoi: … It's itchy! Dammit!

N: Put some powder before you wear it. That'll help.

ItsYaBoi: Thank you cryptid

PasioPrince: I must say. The colours are really nice. I never thought I'd look good in dark blue

N: .. Is it good on me?

DandelionDragon: Yes of course :)

AdowableDwagon: So handsome N! 

N: Thank you

Lance: Just arranged for mine. My cousin's coming to Galar with it. 

RainDragon: jciaopanzkapxn

RainDragon: ARCEUS

RainDragon: Lance… Can Clair come for the wedding? Geez I can't believe I forgot her :'c Imma have her as one of my girls if she agrees.

Lance: I'll ask her. Knowing her she probably will :)

Lance left the chat.

ItsYaBoi: Did he just use an emoji?

RainDragon: o.o First time. He never did that before!

JackBlack: I think we our crazy shit got to him

ItsYaBoi: One down one to go

N: ….. I can't understand.

WeedBrownie: Clair? Sounds familiar. Is she the one with the Kingdra?

RainDragon: Yeah. She's Lance's cousin. 

WeedBrownie: Ah. 

JackBlack: You know her sis?

GurlOnFire: Nah I told her..

GurlOnFire: She's so tough. She k'od my Torkoal?? I can't move on!

DandelionDragon: …..

RainDragon: ….. Um

JackBlack: Flanny? Of course a Kingdra would beat a Torkoal :O

GurlOnFire: NO

GurlOnFire: My Torkie got it under control! But then that crazy gal annihilated him with a bloody HYDRO PUMP

WeedBrownie: *facepalm*

Lance added Clair to the group.

Clair: … Flannery is that you?

GurlOnFire: ajxjjaoxja

GurlOnFire: No?

RainDragon: Clair!!! :'DDD

Clair: Huh, Raihan :)

Clair: Lance told me. Congratulations! And sure, I'll be happy to help make your day the best :)

LochNessaMonster: Make way girls! We got one more! :D

AdowableDwagon: Yay now there's four dwagons in chatroom!! :3

RainDragon: ahxjakkciw

WeedBrownie: Imma make more brownies to welcome

DandelionDragon: Ok! Everydragon in this house do a roar! 

Clair: Rawr 

RainDragon: Hissssss

AdowableDwagon: Screeeech

Lance: [GogoatScream.mov]

WeedBrownie: … That's not a dragon.

Lance: Heheheh :)

JackBlack: Oh geez Raihan I think we broke your brother

Clair: Wow good job

RainDragon: ; 3 ;

ScientificPeach added GordonRamsay to the group.

ScientificPeach: Guys this is Siebold ^^ Since he's gonna provide the buffet he deserves to be here too

DandelionDragon: Oh good point! Thanks Sonia!

Piers!AtTheDisco: .. Can I add my sister?

LochNessaMonster: ??? 

ItsYaBoi: Oh you mean lil Mar?

RainDragon: but Marnie's already here Piers 

Piers!AtTheDisco: I was talkin about our other sister. And yes Guzma, it's her

Piers!AtTheDisco: She's visitin Spikemuth around the time of the wedding and I was wonderin if she can attend as a guest. Also coz she wants to help Marmar dress up

ScientificPeach: Oh! :D yes Marnie could use her!

DandelionDragon: Add her in Piers! :D

Piers!AtTheDisco added Marley16 to the group.

Piers!AtTheDisco: It's prolly late in Sinnoh rn. She'll pop in tomorrow.

JackBlack: Marley and Marnie.. Ooh sisters indeed. Can't wait :)


	15. Just Foolin Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagpipes - Gloria

GordonRamsay: Goodness gracious. You all really are fools!

ItsYaBoi: Welcome to the fools party chef boi

Marley16: … So much happening here.

AdorableMorpeko960: It's a wedding Sis. Shit's gone more chaotic than usual.

ChatMumMelony: Marnie language! 

AdorableMorpeko960: Sorry mum

ChatMumMelony: @GordonRamsay @Marley16 Hello dears :) 

JackBlack: She’s your mum respect her ;)

Marley16: Hi mum

GordonRamsay: Salutations.

DandelionDragon: Ah it’s the chef! 

RainDragon: Mr Buffet I’m starving x’DD Feed us

GordonRamsay: ???

GordonRamsay: You mean you haven’t even eaten? It’s already midday??

ChatMumMelony: Boys! >:O You know breakfast must never be missed!

RainDragon: ahckiakcja mum chill! X’D

RainDragon: WE’VE EATEN

DandelionDragon: Yeah ^^

RainDragon: [Breakfastnook.png]

ChatMumMelony: Good good ^^ 

Lance: … I still can’t believe you Galarians start your day eating this. What’s it called again? Curry?

RainDragon: Hell yeah :) Specifically Charizard class

DandelionDragon: Victor taught me to cook ; 3 ; That champ’s good on the field and the kitchen

GordonRamsay: … Please give me some curry recipes when I get to Galar. I’m fascinated enough to try.

DandelionDragon: Sure Siebold!

AdorableMorpeko960: Aye gotta go. Bede has summoned me to Ballonlea. Cursed dance practice.

AdorableMorpeko960 left the chat.

Marley16: Dance practice?? Marnie??

ScientificPeach: It’s for the wedding intermission girl ^^ The youngsters got a performance for the couple before the reception

LochNessaMonster: chajjx I gotta go check on them

Bea193: Finally got my dress and everything. Also succeeded in mastering the walk in heels.

Bea193: Oh.. New faces.

Lance: Hello :)

ItsYaBoi: Yo

LochNessaMonster: The couple added them in. Oh and we’ve got Flannery, Clair, Iris and Zinnia. You’ll meet them this coming rehearsal :)

JackBlack: Oh no rehearsal is gonna be a mess

DandelionDragon: I’m sure it’ll be fine ^^ How hard can it be

ChatDadKabu: As an experienced elder, your wedding will not be easy. It’s fun yes, but it’s a crucial event that takes all effort.

ChatMumMelony: Oh yes dears. Your day is a big milestone in yours and Raihan’s lives! You’d want to remember it as a perfect day forever :)

LochNessaMonster: Exactlyyy

ScientificPeach: Hear that everyone! EFFORT is needed! 

RainDragon: Meh I’m sure we all got that covered :)

Bea193: [Allistermoves.mov]

Bea193: Did I mention Alli’s a smooth dancer? 

ScientificPeach: OMA THAT’S SO CUTE???

LochNessaMonster: Aight y’all better pay Bede real good! He’s the one in charge of their dance troupe!

DandelionDragon: … I wonder how Hop’s coping in the dance. I haven’t heard from him for quite a while :o

Hippity-Hopper: ahxjiakca

DandelionDragon: Oh there he is

Hippity-Hopper: SOS PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME

Marley16: It’s not healthy 

JackBlack: For me to feel this way

Hippity-Hopper: NO

DandelionDragon: What’s wrong Hop?? :O Stitches pulled? Another bust?? 

Lance: Leon people only have one appendix

Hippity-Hopper: It’s WORSE

Hippity-Hopper: BEDE IS TORTURING ME

RainDragon: Wha???

PasioPrince: My little brother torturing people? I don’t believe

DandelionDragon: @SassyLostChild Care to explain?? 

SassyLostChild: Hop is losing it over the costumes. 

RainDragon: … Is it the good lose? Or the bad lose?

SassyLostChild: ??? R u kidding me??? 

SassyLostChild: [HopSTFU.mov] 

DandelionDragon: Arceus Hop you gave your big brother a heart attack! I thought you were distressed!

Hippity-Hopper: I’m not Lee! I mean why would I be?? The costumes are ahh I can’t say!!

ItsYaBoi: No sneak peek?

SassyLostChild: NO BECAUSE SONIA WILL KILL ME

ScientificPeach: Good Bede :)

PasioPrince: … Please don’t murder my brother Professor. I only reunited with him for like weeks.

ScientificPeach: Relax Lear ^^ I’d never murder a twelve-year-old

PasioPrince: Thank

RainDragon: Btw @everyone

RainDragon: Stantler Nite party's @My house B) Gon have a pool party, DJ and everything.

DandelionDragon: Arceus our last night as free men!

Lance: Raihan you've always been a free man. You too Leon xD

ScientificPeaches: Hey don't forget us ladies! Your wedding wont be possible without us

LochNessaMonster: We got the ice cream and party games :3c 

N: Shouldn't we worry about the rehearsals first?

ItsYaBoi: Nah we can handle. We just copy the people in those wed videos. Easy.

AdowableDwagon: Ooh I'm so excited :"3

DandelionDragon: Remember no alcohol for you Iris x'3 I forbid, ur too smol

AdowableDwagon: Don't worry Leon! I dont dwink :33

GordonRamsay: Be prepared. Kalossian class alcohol could be.. much stronger than what you have here.

GurlOnFire: FLAMING SHOTS!!! Booyah!!

Clair: Something I can agree on :) Drinking with fire

WeedBrownie: Imma make brownies~~

RainDragon: Aw hell yeah!

Piers!AtTheDisco: … I finally finished my song. 

ItsYaBoi: Creeper

RainDragon: Awww man

PiersAtTheDisco: … Is that an insult?

JackBlack: Piers no xD they ain' making fun of you… Right?

RainDragon: Naw

ItsYaBoi: No man it's Creeper

N: What's a creeper? 

Lance: Green thing in minecraft.

RainDragon: :OOO

RainDragon: Big Bruh knows minecraft??? 

Lance: I looked it up

RainDragon: Oh

Hippity-Hopper: ajckiaow Heyyy what about us Lee? :'cc

DandelionDragon: Aw Hop shoot.. You're only eleven, half of this party's too old for you :(

Hippity-Hopper: Aww

SassyLostChild: Millenials…

VforVictory: Bummer

Bagpipes entered the chat.

Bagpipes: ajckoacjw bullshite! Let them bloody turn up at least! My brother and his cahoots deserve it!!

ChatDadKabu: Gloria calm down.

ChatMumMelony: Leon, Raihan, let the kids join in. I'm sure nothing wrong will happen :)

Hippity-Hopper: I promise I won't drink :c

DandelionDragon: Alrighty then. Melony, please, you and Kabu come too. In case we get too hung for the kids

ChatMumMelony: No problem sweets

ChatDadKabu: *thumbs up*

PasioPrince: Um getting drunk before your wedding night? Bad idea dudes… 

ItsYaBoi: Let the bozos do what they want it's their day.

Lance: He has a point.

PasioPrince: Welp.


	16. Creepers and Snoms

(After first rehearsal…)

DandelionDragon: ahdjkaox 

DandelionDragon: Dang this is harder than I thought!

ChatDadKabu: Naturally Leon. Weddings are sacred ceremonies. 

RainDragon: My aching feet.. 

JackBlack: RIP Raihan's feet press F for respects

N: F

ItsYaBoi: F

ChoccyMilk: F

DandelionDragon: Sorry Babe :'c I really suck at ballroom

RainDragon: It's ok Leo

SassyLostChild: Geez what in Arceus. Even Allister can do better.

PasioPrince: Don't be mean Bede. Leon's trying his best. 

DandelionDragon: ajcimquxoa

ScientificPeach: Don't worry Leon ^^ We still got months of practice. You got a fair amount of time.

RainDragon: I don't care if I end up losing my feet before my wedding. I just want Leon as mine <3

DandelionDragon: Aw Rai

Lance: Raihan I can see you from the living room keep your feet in the ice bucket. Give them a break

RainDragon: But Laaaan

Lance: No buts. Your feet are blue :/ 

JackBlack: Oof 

JackBlack: Aight why don't we go finish what Guzma started

ItsYaBoi: uh what now?

JackBlack: The creeper thing! I just watched some sample videos and it's pretty neat! 

LochNessaMonster: Good luck bois. It's real crowded here so chances of break ups are high ;)

RainDragon: I'm joining!

JackBlack: Guzma! Hit it!

JackBlack: Creeper starts now @Everyone !

Guzma: CREEPER

RainDragon: Aw man 

Lance: Reeeeee

JackBlack: So we back in the mine, got our pick axe swinging side to side, 

DandelionDragon: Day and night

LochNessaMonster: This task a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds tonight, oh how they shine

PasioPrince: Then it's heads up, hear a sound you freeze up, 

ItsYaBoi: Turn around and look up, total shock fills your body,

Piers!AtTheDisco: Is this the end?

JackBlack: Can't believe it's you again

I could never forget those eyes

Lance: 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again, again, again

N: What?

ItsYaBoi: FUCK YOU N

Lance: Guzma chill!

RainDragon: 'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, again, again

Lance: .. Do we have to start again?

DandelionDragon: And run, run, run until it's done, done, then you run, run, run until the sun

Sun comes up in the morn'

Lance: Well

Lance: 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again, again, again

RainDragon: ….

N: Sorry :(

ItsYaBoi: At least we finished one verse and chorus

DandelionDragon: Better than nothing :) 

RainDragon: .. Hang on

RainDragon: Lance you know the Creeper??

Lance: Pffft u just noticed?? Oh Raihan I am offended

RainDragon: !!!!

RainDragon: Arceus

JackBlack: ahckiaoe

JackBlack: We all broke the Johto champion real good xD

ItsYaBoi: Geez. Sorry for the curse N 

N: It's alright.

DandelionDragon: Lance deserves a crown x3

Lance: Naw

ChatMumMelony: Dears, may I suggest something? For the wedding aisle walk

RainDragon: what is it mum? 

ChatMumMelony: Flower Snoms :) 

RainDragon: Omaaa

LochNessaMonster: Ahhh! Mum ur a genius! Instead of flowers we throw Snoms! :D

ItsYaBoi: What's a snom?

ChatMumMelony: [AdorableSnowCaterpillar.png]

ItsYaBoi: !!!!! 

ItsYaBoi: You wanna throw those things on the aisle like fricking petals?? DON'T HURT THE LIL GUYS!!!

ChatMumMelony: Guzma sweetheart don't worry! The Snoms can take it really! :)

RainDragon: Snoms r tough

DandelionDragon: Daww I can see it now. Walking down an aisle of adorable snoms x3

ItsYaBoi: Oh Arceus since you put it that way

ItsYaBoi: DAMMIT

ItsYaBoi: SNOW BUG CUTENESS OVERLOAD

ItsYaBoi left the chat.

DandelionDragon: Guzma.exe has stopped working

Piers!AtTheDisco: He'll be fine. Bugs are his weak spots. Kudos to introducing him to snoms

ChatMumMelony: Who could possibly resist the darling little snow babies? 

ScientificPeach: They precious

DandelionDragon: Agreed :3

RainDragon: .. Talking about all these snoms made my feet heal! Lance can I get off now?

Lance: Wait

Lance: Okay you can go

RainDragon: Thank


	17. Stantler Party Peeved

RainDragon: Well. 48 hours left till the big day. Suit's all dry cleaned, venue's prepped, and I'm a nervous wreck.

LilPureBoi: Need a vibe check?

RainDragon: A hug will do lil guy.

RainDragon: Aw.

RainDragon: [HugWithAlli.png]

Lance: Adorable

LochNessaMonster: Say aren't you with Raihan and Leon now Lance?

Lance: Not atm. I'm with Clair at Motostoke. Hanging out with Pops

Clair: Old guy makes really good barbecue on his.. what's it called again?

JackBlack: Centiskorch 

ItsYaBoi: Centiskorch motherfucker

Clair: Ah

Lance: Guzma there's a child in here be nice :c

ItsYaBoi: Shit

ItsYaBoi: I mean!! Turd!

Piers!AtTheDisco: Oh Alli's alive. Kid it's been ages. Where've you been?

LilPureBoi: Dance practice. And for aisle walk.

LilPureBoi: Bede said I did a really good job.. Did I really?

Bea193: Alli you did very well! You dance even better than me!

Lance: Agreed :)

AdowableDwagon: Cutie!! I wanna hug ^.^

LilPureBoi: o-oh

RainDragon: Guys u all overwhelming the baby xD he's squirming in my lap rn

LilPureBoi: .. I don't mind hugs really.

Bea197: He's fine with all of you. It's been months after all.

Lance: … I don't think I want to leave Galar.

ItsYaBoi: You too huh? Saaaame

PasioPrince: I think I'm staying for a while. Father wanted to get to know me too.

ChoccyMilk: Oh so you've met Rose already?

PasioPrince: Obviously. He raised my little brother, so it's natural I meet his guardians. Got a grandmother too.

RainDragon: Luckyyy ;; Good you got a parent at least

ChatMumMelony: :)

ChatDadKabu: Dear hush

JackBlack: Eh? Mum? Pops? 

ChatMumMelony: Oh nothing dear! ^^ I just feel happy.. you know, two days left before the day.

ChatDadKabu: We're all excited I can feel.

RainDragon: I'M NERVOUS AS FRICK

ScientificPeach: Rai relax, we've done rehearsals finely. You just gotta follow your instinct, remember the flow :)

Lance: You got this little brother

RainDragon: I love you all ;;

ChoccyMilk: Hang on a mo. Is @Bagpipes Gloria?

Bagpipes: shwixiaw yeah

Bagpipes: Btw thank you for making my wee brother best boy close to Hop :) Now I can see him get wedded too

VforVictory: Glori no

Bagpipes: Glori yes

Hippity-Hopper: :'3 

DandelionDragon: Baaack from groceries. Just kept them away.

RainDragon: Did you get the bad daddy?

DandelionDragon: I think so? And I also got the sausages :)

ScientificPeach: Nessa and I already got the ice cream and mags 

WeedBrownie: Got all the stuff for brownies

GurlOnFire: WHO'S BRINGING THE SHOTS?? I neeeed

ChatDadKabu: Now don't drink too much Flannery. Gordie, Zinnia, you too. All of you.

WeedBrownie: Yes papa

Piers!AtTheDisco: Will try

Bagpipes: Ugh the stantler party where we don't get to go :/ Drat

DandelionDragon: Sorry Gloria :( This is a really big grownup party. 

Hippity-Hopper: :(

AdorableMorpeko960: :(

SassyLostChild: :(

VforVictory: :(

LilPureBoi: :'(

DandelionDragon: Kids….

RainDragon: Oof

AdowableDwagon: Oh nooo they all sad :'c 

GordonRamsay: We broke the children

ItsYaBoi: Geez we suck as grownups

Lance: I have an idea

Lance: Kids, you can have your own stantler party :) 

Bagpipes: ajcoowoq

Bagpipes: HELL YEAH

DandelionDragon: Ooh you guys can have my credit card.. and my penthouse @Wyndon :’) As consolation. I’m so sorry :(

Hippity-Hopper: Aw Lee this is too much :O The party place is fine enough!

DandelionDragon: No lil bro! Take it so you and the others can feast too :) It’s all on me

RainDragon: Imma chip in too. I’ll have Flygon send you all some shiz.

SassyLostChild: Can we have your ferrari?

RainDragon: Sure… Ah what???

AdorableMorpeko960: Haha nice one Bede

DandelionDragon: No alcoholic stuff kids ;; Please. That is my only condition.

VforVictory: Don’t worry Leon you can trust us :) 

Bagpipes: Yeah Alli’s in here so we aint drinking 

Hippity-Hopper: FAIRY BATHBOMBS

Hippity-Hopper: We can use them in Lee’s jacuzzi!! 

SassyLostChild: Oma Hop I love you

LilPureBoi: Yay.

AdowableDwagon: Aw darn now I jelly :c

Clair: Look away Iris look away. Let the kids have their Deerling party we got ours.

JackBlack: Leon they’re gonna trash your house u okay with this?

DandelionDragon: Naw idm. As long as they get to have a fun time the same time as us :)

RainDragon: Aye I got an indoor pool too you fools. Girls can ruin it all you want

GurlOnFire: Can we set it on fire? :3

JackBlack: Flanny oma

RainDragon: NO 

GurlOnFire: I kid. Sheesh u3u


	18. Stantler Party Chaos Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared: Crazy shit up ahead and for next chap xDD

LochNessaMonster: STANTLER PARTY WOOT WOOT!!!

LochNessaMonster: *blasts music loudly*

Lance: Nessa keep it down xD you might disturb the neighbours

RainDragon: Naw they won’t mind big bruh :) They know it’s mine and Leon’s day so we got rights!

Lance: Touche

DandelionDragon: I wonder how Hop and the other kids are doing…

Marley16: Marnie told me earlier. Before they start their party they’re helping catch some snoms.

ItsYaBoi: pffffft

ItsYaBoi: I want snow fuit gummy

RainDragon: You can get one tomorrow Guz! They’ll be thrown along the isle!

ChatDadKabu: Just arrived with Melony. We’re outside now.

ChatMumMelony: Goodness! That smells like burning brownies in the oven I can smell it from outside!

JackBlack: Zinny! Your brownies!

WeedBrownie: Crap 

WeedBrownie left the chat.

Piers!AtTheDisco: Let it burn. Let it burn.

GurlOnFire: Save me the burnt ones… Ah oh wait nvm.

WeedBrownie joined the chat.

WeedBrownie: Relax sister. Not all of these are weed, as requested by the groom.

JackBlack: Thank

DandelionDragon: I feel so emotional rn? ;_; Tomorrow’s finally IT. 

N: You can do it Leon.

PasioPrince: I still can’t believe we’re drinking tonight.. Won’t we get too hungover for the wedding?

GordonRamsay: Relax. The wedding won’t be until late tomorrow night right so we’ve got a fair share of hours.

ScientificPeach: Aight Nessa I already got the makeup kit for our gorgeous Leon ^^ It’s already arrived at Wyndon.

LochNessaMonster: *heart eyes*

Clair: We gotta work together, make the champion groom beautiful.

AdowableDwagon: Aw yeah :33

DandelionDragon: I love you girls so much

Lance: And as for you Raihan you’ve got us. We’re gonna groom you real good alright?

RainDragon: Yesss ; 3 ;

ItsYaBoi: Now what’re we waitin for let’s party motherfuckers! 

ChoccyMilk: My first ever drink at seventeen :’) I wonder what it tastes like

PasioPrince: It’s my first too Milo. Let’s take a shot together shall we?

ChoccyMilk: Hallelujah :D

Bea193: And the Stantler party begins. @AdowableDwagon @Marley16 Let’s get the phone cameras rolling the fools about to begin…

  
  


(About an hour later…)

  
  


RainDragon: Damn truth or dare is fun. We get to learn plenty sexy secrets about each other!

JackBlack: … My boyfriend has prehensile badger hair

JackBlack: Piers I love you but please get your hair away from my arse keep it for *our* time 

Piers!AtTheDisco: Heh.

N: I feel bad for Guzma. Is the creampie too much for him?

ItsYaBoi: Naw it's all good!

ItsYaBoi: I luv the cream. It reminds me of my Plumie back home.

N: …. Okay?

LochNessaMonster: Geez I can't believe some of us still don't know all of the positions how disappointing

ItsYaBoi: Virgin cunts they are

LochNessaMonstair: Heehee

ScientificPeach: Nessa Guzma there are kids in here!

ItsYaBoi: Oi this is stantler party! They ain’t no kids here >:/ Leon chased them off remember?

ScientificPeach: With two still not legal adults and standing in this very room with us??

PasioPrince: Months away from eighteen chill

ChoccyMilk: o_o

Bea193: Back

AdowableDwagon: Reeeee

Marley16: .. What did you guys do that you had to send me, Iris and Bea to the pool?

LochNessaMonster: Nothing heheheh

ChoccyMilk: Childhood ruined

PasioPrince: It's gonna happen eventually Milo

ChoccyMilk: ; - ; 

DandelionDragon: Alright time for the brownies :D

Lance: Feral girl bring em in!

RainDragon: Feral girl aukshdiw

JackBlack: Dammit xD

WeedBrownie: N could you bring them to the room? I'm stuck in the basement

N: Sure

N: … Oh no.

N: I may have made a mistake with taking the brownies.

WeedBrownie: Umm

Clair: What did you do?

ChatMumMelony: oh dear did you mix the weed and regular brownies?

N: … yes

ItsYaBoi: You fool 

ItsYaBoi: XDDD

GordonRamsay: Goodness! This is a disaster!

Lance: Dun dun dunnnnn

N: *whimper*

DandelionDragon: Aw hey this isn't all bad guys :) For starters, N started a new party game

DandelionDragon: Brownie Roulette

GurlOnFire: Leon u r a genius! 

RainDragon: Yumm I wonder which ones are weed I can't wait to try

ChatDadKabu: …. You can't tell Raihan?

DandelionDragon: Ah ah that is the challenge :3c Brownie roulette Pops

RainDragon: - 3 - 

ChatDadKabu: Oh no

Lance: What's so bad about this? I'm game :)

RainDragon: Hell yeah

ChatMumMelony: Come on dear it's just brownies. Nothing can go wrong 

GordonRamsay: Right I got the liquor. Kalos' highest class.

DandelionDragon: Yay

Clair: Let the roulette begin

Piers!AtTheDisco: Drink drink drink


	19. Stantler Party Chaos Pt. 2

RainDragon: Crap I didn't get any weed brownie :c 

Dandelion: me neither babe.. but Sibby's drinks made me feel all good

GurlOnFire: I wonder who did..

N: Guys

N: Gordie and Piers have a show for the couple. They're at the pub.

RainDragon: Oh arceus there's a pole there. What are they doing Leon let's go see

ItsYaBoi: I got camera rollin

ChatDadKabu: … I took a brownie

ChatDadKabu: my head is spinning

ChatDadKabu: Oh no

ChatMumMelony: Kabu!!! 

Clair: oma he faceplanted!

PasioPrince: Geez! Did he just dash off and gobble up more brownies?

ChatMumMelony: O.O My hubby what is going on

WeedBrownie: .. He high

RainDragon: Is that jazz music blasting from the pub? 

DandelionDragon: Aoxiwixkw

ScientificPeach: [GordienPiersGotMoves.mov]

RainDragon: Take it off you two! 

DandelionDragon: THEY DID

ChoccyMilk: Uhh so this is what a strip tease looks like?

ItsYaBoi: Hell yeah

PasioPrince: Miloooo

PasioPrince: Drink now talk laterrrr

ChoccyMilk: Okay?

GordonRamsay: Oh dear, Lear had his first drunk. I pray for Milo…

GordonRamsay: Oh no too late. He's drinking a second glass.

GordonRamsay: Now the drunk cancan

ItsYaBoi: Arceus

LochNessaMonster: x'DD woo go Gordie

Bea193: My eyes oma

AdowableDwagon: Guys! Gordie and Piers are taking Lance upstage with them!

GurlOnFire: Omaaa what is he doing

LochNessaMonster: no

LochNessaMonster: HE DID NOT JUST!!!!

AdowableDwagon: Eeeeep!!!!

AdowableDwagon: LANCE RUINED HIS BEAUTIFUL SHIRT ; 0 ;

AdowableDwagon: I'm gonna save it for patching up…

Marley16: … Nice chest

RainDragon: MY BIG BROTHER'S GOT THEM ABS!!!

RainDragon: EVERYBODY EMPTY YOUR WALLETS AND MAKE IT RAIN

DandelionDragon: *tosses pokedollars* :'DDD

WeedBrownie: My brownies did the job :)

GordonRamsay: Not just your brownies Zinnia. My alcohol has contributed as well.

N: I'm scared

ItsYaBoi: Damn Lance go! I wanna bang that chest so baaad but Plumie will kill me

DandelionDragon: Noo Guzma no housebreaking

ItsYaBoi: COCKADOODLEDOO

ScientificPeach: Kabu wtf?!?

ScientificPeach: He says he wants to set the pool on fire xD 

RainDragon: Burrrrrrn

LochNessaMonster: There he goes!!! 

GurlOnFire: FLAMING SHOTS YAY

ItsYaBoi: Caught on tape 

GordonRamsay: This is going to be a long night.. 

Bea193: Imma head out

Marley16: Let's crash on Raihan's bed I'm sure he wont mind

Marley16: Iris you coming?

AdowableDwagon: Nope! I wanna watch Leon and the others some more :3

Marley16: Ok then

Bea193: G'night guys

GordonRamsay: I'll escort you girls. Come along. 

  
  


(Hours of weird high drunken shiz later...)

  
  


ItsYaBoi: [StantlerPartyFootage.mov]

ItsYaBoi: Aight imma pass out now gnight

DandelionDragon: Best last-night-as-a-free-man-ever

RainDragon: Sleeeep honey

DandelionDragon: Shit morning sickness gotta puke

GordonRamsay: Tsk tsk tsk. You all have a lot of mess to clean up after your hangovers..

  
  


(The next midday…)

  
  


Lance: Ugh I feel so numb...

Lance: Good morning guys

AdowableDwagon: Morning!! 

RainDragon: Arceus we got a huge mess to clean. Anyone got Psychics?

PasioPrince: I borrowed Bede's Gothorita and Duosion in advance. Here you go.

ChatDadKabu: Arceus did we all end up sleeping at Raihan's? Son forgive me

RainDragon: It's ok pops! ;; I just hope you're all comfy

GordonRamsay: Finally you're all awake.. Still drunk?

DandelionDragon: am good

GurlOnFire: Oh geez the pool is charred. Needs a new paint job Raihan

RainDragon: No prob

RainDragon: Wait.. charred? As in burnt?

JackBlack: Flanny what did you do

GurlOnFire: Hey don't look at me!

Clair: *suspicious squints*

WeedBrownie: -.- 

PasioPrince: Yeah right

GurlOnFire: jxkaoxoqkaj

GurlOnFire: I DID NOT SET THE BLOODY POOL ON FIRE I SWEAR

GordonRamsay: Erm.. I can vouch for Flannery. I am quite alcohol tolerant so I kept my eye on things. Trust me when I say it wasn't her who set the pool on fire.

RainDragon: Who did it then? 

Bea193: Ask whoever had their cameras out.

LochNessaMonster: Sorry not on me :( I only took the stripping

Piers!AtTheDisco: The what?

JackBlack: … Do I even wanna ask why I woke up on the bar table and why Piers is on the pole?

Lance: Can't be as bad as mine. I woke up half naked with my shirt hanging on the couch all stitched up.

AdowableDwagon: I tried my best Lanlan ;; Sowwy

Lance: It's okay Iris. I have plenty of these shirts back home.

GurlOnFire: The POOL. Seriously I am on the verge of getting framed who?? Did?? This??

GordonRamsay: @ItsYaBoi

ItsYaBoi: ARCEUS

ItsYaBoi: WHAT THE FUCK DID HIGH DRUNKEN ME JUST CAPTURE??? 

ItsYaBoi: YALL LOOK UP AT THE VID I SENT HOURS AGO

ItsYaBoi: UR POOL CULPRIT IS RIGHT THERE!!!

ChoccyMilk: O_O

ChatMumMelony: Oh my

JackBlack: .. My drunken eyes

GurlOnFire: Dad?!?

WeedBrownie: I.. I am shook

ChatDadKabu: NO

ChatDadKabu: Arceus

ChatDadKabu: Did I really do that?!?

ChatMumMelony: Videos don't lie dear..

ChatDadKabu: Good grief I.. I need to go

ChatDadKabu left the chat.

ChatMumMelony: I'd better go after him. See you later kids :)

ChatMumMelony left the chat.

Lance: .. At least he didn't do what I did. I don't know what happened but meh

ItsYaBoi: I trimmed a clip

Lance: What?

ItsYaBoi: [Strippers.mov]

Lance: FUCK

JackBlack: adjkalfhisw

Piers!AtTheDisco: … I look pretty good dancing like that

DandelionDragon: Yeah thanks for the show guys :) Rai and I love it!

Lance: *wheeze* So you really enjoyed it?

RainDragon: Sure did :3 

Lance: … That's good to hear.

DandelionDragon: Crap I gotta barf again.. Arceus

ScientificPeach: I better make some soup for him. He's been vomitting since dawn..

RainDragon: I need sleeeep

GurlOnFire: We got six hours of sleep. We need to crash.

RainDragon: Night night. Yall wake me up when it's time to be wed.

GordonRamsay: Sure Raihan. You and Leon just relax. We'll do the cleaning.

RainDragon: Thanks


	20. Pre-Wed Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain the actual wedding and will be written differently ^^

(An hour till wed time…)

RainDragon: Thanks a bunch to my bois for spiffing me up. Am polished on the outside but a FRICKING MESS INSIDE

RainDragon: I AM NERVOUS

RainDragon: And I haven't even seen my Leon all afternoon is he okay??? Still sick??

ScientificPeach: Relax groom, your husband is over here getting his makeover while telling jokes to Hop and the kids. If that's not fine idk what is xD

WeedBrownie: A bit concerned for him though? He's thrown up a lot earlier and he's a bit tense than normal?

ChatMumMelony: Dearie I'm fairly sure it's an after effect from last night. That combined with wedding stress.

WeedBrownie: Ah

ChatMumMelony: Don't worry Raihan, Leon is just fine

RainDragon: Thank

Clair: His hair is so fun to touch? I got to style his hair and it's really soft

AdowableDwagon: I lurv Leon hairrr

LochNessaMonster: secret to his hair is Champion Time Conditioner, sponsored by yours truly :3c 

GurlOnFire: Gee he's got his own brand of conditioner? Neato

RainDragon: I miss him already oma send me a pic

ChatMumMelony: Oh no Raihan dear, no seeing the groom before the wedding :) Don't want bad luck

RainDragon: Can I see the kiddoes at least?

ItsYaBoi: Dude two of them are junior brides and grooms, still counted as bad luck?

RainDragon: Shite

ChatMumMelony: No sweetie ^^ Victor, Hop, Gloria and Marnie are safe to see

ItsYaBoi: Ohhh

Piers!AtTheDisco: My baby sister in a dress am excited to see

JackBlack: Babe Marnie is always in a dress and so is Gloria?

Piers!AtTheDisco: But not in ivory gold

ChoccyMilk: Mum the kids are with you and the girls right? Take a pic :D

ChatMumMelony: [DarlingAngels.png]

ChatMumMelony: [LovelyLittleLadies.png]

ChatMumMelony: [HandsomeBoys.png]

RainDragon: :'3 

Piers!AtTheDisco: My bby sis <3

Marley16: I did Marnie and Gloria's hair and makeovers whaddya think?

ScientificPeach: Perfect sister! 

JackBlack: Crap Piers just fainted from the cuteness

Bagpipes: Oof

Bagpipes: Heels gonna be the death of me help

LochNessaMonster: Relax Gloria it's just for the aisle walk. You can take them off once it's over

AdorableMorpeko960: I oddly love this?

Marley16: Good :)

Hippity-Hopper: Been practicing my snom throwing all night! 

LilPureBoi: Can we throw them just gently?

ItsYaBoi: Yes Alli please do. Don't squash the snow caterpies

SassyLostChild: … You adults did some crazy shenanigans. But I won't dive deep.

RainDragon: O.O

PasioPrince: Thank Arceus my first drunk went alright. All Milo and I did was a drunk cancan.

ChoccyMilk: Golly Lance and Pops were the most unexpected xD

Lance: Milo pls

RainDragon: Aight I need Pops.. Where is he?

Lance: I haven't seen him since he left… Can anyone ping him?

ItsYaBoi: Dude he ain't online :O

RainDragon: *whimper*

RainDragon left the chat.

Clair: Is he okay??

Lance: Guys Raihan needed tons of support rn. He's having a panic attack.

PasioPrince: Oh no

JackBlack: @ChatDadKabu dad where the heck are you??

  
  


(Private chat between Lance and Kabu)

  
  


Lance: Pops, where are you? Please say something. Or at least say that you're going to turn up later. Rai is in a funk right now, needs both you and his mum right by his side..

Lance: I know the setting-pool-on-fire is hella embarrassing. I got something to be embarrassed about too.

Lance: But for Raihan's sake

Lance: Please come quickly.


	21. Wedding Night

Soon, the big night had finally begun. All of the league members, kids and non-Galarians involved are already prepped for show. According to flow, Raihan was meant to go first with Melony and Kabu by his sides. 

Unfortunately, due to the latter's absence and incomplete reassurance, Raihan is a terrified wreck. It bothered him to the point he was reluctant to go in and face all the close crowd who turned up.

Fortunately, Arceus had heard his prayers.

"Raihan…" 

The young groom turned, his eyes widening in total jubilant relief upon seeing Kabu. His emotions cracking, Raihan squeezed the elder tightly feeling like a child at heart. "I-I thought you weren't coming.."

Kabu sighed, dark coloured gaze filled with guilt. "I'll never miss this for anything Raihan. I'm sorry for my absence. I was.. so ashamed…" He shook his head slightly then held Raihan's hands. "But don't worry about me. I've moved on. Are you nervous about this?"

"Very. Like, I know I've seen Leon nearly my whole life but.." Raihan cringed while facepalming, his frame trembling slightly. "This feels awful different. I can't.. I shouldn't be feeling like this.."

At this, Kabu chuckled softly. "Raihan all grooms feel like this when minutes away from marrying. Trust me when I say it happens to everyone and you know where I've been." He squeezed Raihan's hands some more, whispering gently. "You've got this, son. And no need to worry, your old man is right beside you,"

The taller groom felt his unease melt away hearing this from the closest elder he had to a father. "Thanks dad-! Erm, I mean.. Uh.." Raihan's face flushed pink in embarrassment causing Kabu to chuckle. He wanted to say something, only for Melony to come calling for them.

"It's time boys~" She singsonged and went to hug Kabu, then doing it to Raihan. Her gaze softened for the latter especially considering what he's about to face. "Are you okay darling?"

"Much better now actually. I got this, now with my folks here." Raihan inhaled and managed a smile. 

Melony nuzzled the young adult. "That's my boy. Now come along, everyone else is waiting for the groom." She gave her husband a wink, and Kabu spotted a glimpse of folded paperwork tucked neatly in her gown; Their last minute surprise for Raihan once the ceremony is over.

His confidence now boosted by large, Raihan walked the aisle with Kabu and Melony right by his sides. The best men and groomsmen followed suit. Then the girls. And last but not the least, the grand entree whose entrance is literally made the most grand. 

Leon stood at the far end of the aisle making his way towards his beloved, his mum and grandfather by his sides.

Just as planned, he did wear an actual wedding dress complete with a veil covering his face. His path was made out with Gloria and Marnie tossing Snoms across the aisle with Allister gently putting down his; Hop, Victor and Bede are at the sidelines throwing out more Snoms...

*PLOP*

One hit Leon on the side of his face sending his veil flying off. The watchers gasped with a feral Guzma being the first to rush out and help...

"MY PRECIOUS!" 

He plucked the Snom off of Leon, enabling him to finish his walk. The groom in the dress continued his path as more Snoms are tossed.

Several Snom-filled steps later, Leon made it to Raihan. The two have already locked gazes with Raihan reaching up to brush some of Leon's delicate braid aside. 

"I wanna kiss you so badly right now." He whispered. 

Leon chuckled softly. “Be patient Rai, we’re almost there.” His golden eyes twinkled with love, colour matching his eyeshadow. He gained the satisfied silence from Raihan and held his hand, just as the one marrying them came upfront. The vows were began by Rose, who willingly volunteered to ensure the couple their privacy.

“Do you Leon Atticus Eudios take Raihan as your beloved husband and promise to love and cherish him for all time?” 

A sincere nod from Leon. “I do.” 

“And do you, Raihan Malcolm Yamada-! Ahem! I mean! Oh foolish me - Take Leon as your wonderful wedded husband and promise to love and cherish him for all time?” 

At Rose’s slip of the tongue, Kabu and Lance shot daggers at the former chairman while Raihan, only confused, gave his answer. “I do,” His eager gaze locked with Leon’s and he held both his hands. His awkwardness melting briefly, Rose managed to say “I now pronounce you Man and Husband. You may now kiss,” before leaving the two to it…

“Halt!” 

Just as Raihan and Leon are inches away from kissing, Opal somehow appeared right between them. She chuckled lightly and held a pillow containing two Applins holding a gold ring each. “You forgot the exchanging of rings.” She informed casually.

“Riiight.. Ah thanks Opal,” Raihan laughed sheepishly. Then the exchange of Applins went on. 

Letting his new Applin perch atop his head, Leon smiled lovingly at his beloved. “Now, where were we?” His heart fluttered as Raihan’s hand cupped his cheek. 

With the latter bending down and leaning forward, the couple finally finished off where they started - The concluding kiss that officially bound them forever. Everyone else cheered and rejoiced as some literally cried tears of joy. The couple pulled away and smiled, parting ways briefly to see to their close ones. 

Raihan went to his elder brother figure smiling brightly. “Well, I survived my wedding. That actually wasn’t so bad.”

“Told ya. Ah my little brother’s now a man.” Lance gave Raihan’s head a ruffle making the younger adult grin. Their moment was watched by Kabu and Melony. The couple exchanged knowing glances, before approaching them.

“Ahem, hello boys. Got a minute?” 

“Kabs! Melony! Aw am I glad to see you two,” Raihan playfully lifted the two off the ground in a tight hug before setting them down. “Sure I got minutes now, what’s up?” 

The elders didn’t respond immediately as they only gave parental smiles. Before Raihan knew, Melony had reached into her gown to take out the papers...


	22. Married and Adopted

RainDragon: CJWIOZKQKCNWKXJQKWGIOEOE

LochNessaMonster: Broken groom alert xD

RainDragon: I… GUYS PLEASE PINCH ME

RainDragon: Did I legit just get married AND adopted at the same time??? 

JackBlack: What??

GurlOnFire: Huh???

WeedBrownie: wtf

RainDragon: [OfficiallyYamada.png]

Lance: .. I still can’t believe it either. You’re not the only one Rai.

RainDragon: Laaan ; 3 ;

JackBlack: Arceus

JackBlack: Raihan and Lance. Plus the three pebbles...

JackBlack: Dammit I got five brothers now and I did not know about this!

GurlOnFire: Neither did I?? Zinnia did you know about this??

WeedBrownie: If I did I would scream. 

Clair: My big cuz finally has his dream parents :)

Lance: …….

RainDragon: Am crying again

ChatMumMelony: Come here boys give your mummy a hug!

ChatMumMelony: All of you!

ChatDadKabu: We just had to son. Even before all this Melony and I saw you as one of our own. 

RainDragon: *sniff sniff* You really

Lance: I don’t understand.. why me? It’s only been months.. Why?

ChatMumMelony: Lance dear, you took care of our Raihan when he was young of course we’d take you in. Also Kabu here is really getting onto you :)

ChatDadKabu: Sorry this is so sudden. But Melony speaks the truth. It’s been a short time Lance but I see you as a son and I knew when we agreed to get Raihan, it had to include you.

Lance: …….

RainDragon: Bro? :(

ChatMumMelony: :O 

Lance: Arigato

Lance: Otosan, Okasan.

ChatDadKabu: Come here son

WeedBrownie: Group hug

DandelionDragon: :’) 

DandelionDragon: [HappyFam.png]

ScientificPeach: Huh I guess you’ve got Kabu, Melony, Gordie and the others as in-laws now Leon x3

DandelionDragon: Am so happy. Best day of my entire life :’)

ItsYaBoi: Damn those Snoms evolving on cue is perfect timing! Odd that some of them didn’t tho?

Hippity-Hopper: Actually the Snoms that evolved have trainers and we just borrowed from them. The ones that didn’t evolve are wild :) 

SassyLostChild: Stolen. JK

PasioPrince: Guzma you literally went Gollum snatching that Snom off of Leon xD

ItsYaBoi: Shut up its Snom and I love him

ItsYaBoi: In fact I think I wanna keep the lil guy. Maybe all the others too.

Bagpipes: Oh sorry Bug Boy, but the lil guys have left.

ItsYaBoi: Shit.

ItsYaBoi: Oh well, at least I got one lil fella

ItsYaBoi: [MyPrecious.png]

ItsYaBoi changed his name to SnomAddict69

PasioPrince: … Is the 69 necessary?

SnomAddict69: Yeah

ChatMumMelony: Aw he loves the Snom <3 

Clair: Hey @ChatDadKabu @ChatMumMelony ?

ChatMumMelony: Yes dear?

ChatDadKabu: Hm?

Clair…

Clair: Can I call you mum and dad too? In person um.. if that’s okay

GurlOnFire: qiciqicjukx

Lance: Clair :D

ChatMumMelony: Of course! <3 Oh sweetheart

ChatDadKabu: You don’t have to ask Clair. You’re family as well.

Lance: Yeah :)

Clair: :’)

SassyLostChild: Shoot ten minutes to reception. @Hippity-Hopper @VforVictory @Bagpipes @AdorableMorpeko960 @LilPureBoi Gang let’s go we need to change

Bagpipes: Finally them heels are killing me!

AdorableMorpeko960: Otw

Hippity-Hopper: Coming Bede!

Piers!AtTheDisco: Aight I got my song to perform up live. Wish me luck in advance 

JackBlack: :D


	23. Dancing Kids

Bea193: [KidsContempo.mov]

ChatMumMelony: The angels :) They're so adorable!

DandelionDragon: My bby brother ; 3 ; <3 So graceful

ScientificPeach: Bede I swear. Why isn't he in the Black Swanna he's so graceful!

Opal: That is my fault dear. I taught him everything I know on contemporary and movements.

Lance: This is actually the first time I saw Allister without his mask? He's.. I feel so moved

Bea193: That's because it's just us. Alli trusts everyone in this room so mask off 

AdowableDwagon: I wanna hug Alli so bad!! He reminds me of my friend Cheren ;;

Bea193: Cheren? Why does that sound familiar.. Meh must be mind games. Well u.u

JackBlack: Did Bea just emote? Oof

SnomAddict69: My eyes are all on the runt

LochNessaMonster: So cute! All of them!

Bea193: Thank you Bede for bringing out the dancing spirit of my brother <3

PasioPrince: Arceus my brother can leap

Opal: You will be able to soon child ;)

PasioPrince: Okay?

Rose: I am so sorry

Rose: I deeply apologize for the slip @ChatDadKabu @Lance

ChatDadKabu: It's alright Elijah. Raihan is my son now and so are Lance and Clair my new daughter.

RainDragon: Oh thanks for being the wedder Rose ;; Our wedding felt so safe

Rose: Not a problem Raihan! I'm thankful too because I get to see what Kabu is planning.. Inspired me to do something myself.

ChatDadKabu: Hmm

RainDragon: OOF!!!

RainDragons: The kids gone wild!!

DandelionDragon: Eeep! So THAT'S what they're wearing underneath those robes??

ChoccyMilk: Gloria and Marnie in jeans shorts golly that's new!

Lance: … Is that

Lance: Kanto Pop???

ChatDadKabu: Mixed with Hoenn Pop yes

Lance: :DDD

Clair: Booyah!

WeedBrownie: :D

ChatMumMelony: Youths :3

DandelionDragon: Welp I'm glad I'm out of the dress I NEED to dance with them :D

RainDragon: Oof you go babe! :D Aight Imma join too! 

SnomAddict69: Ohoho good juice right there >:3

Lance: Come on y'all let's all hit the dance floor! :D

JackBlack: Fuck yeah!

Opal: Youths.

Rose: Opal you've made my son into a brilliant dancer :) however can I repay you?

Opal: …. Let me make your new child pink as well. I see potential in him.

Rose: Is that all? But of course :) 

PasioPrince: Mr Rose come join us! :D Dance!

Rose: Oh Lear I don't dance :) 

Rose: ouch

Rose: Alright alright I'm going

N: … Miss Opal did you just hit that man on the head with your umbrella? Am concerned

ChatMumMelony: Don't worry dear, that's quite normal. Grandmother is just doing her job

Opal: Child. It's called knocking sense into you. Elijah needed it :)

N: Oh

Hippity-Hopper: Arceus that was exhausting!! 

  
  


SassyLostChild: Please. Did anyone record it all?

ChatDadKabu: Honey?

ChatMumMelony: [AllTheKidsonTheFloor.mov]

ChatMumMelony: :) 

VforVictory: Oh no I messed a move! :O

AdorableMorpeko960: I messed up three times.

Hippity-Hopper: Big brother in law made me trip :c

RainDragon: Sorryyy

Hippity-Hopper: It's ok :)

Bagpipes: Oof come on yall we did great! Even the grooms joined us! XD

SassyLostChild: Father I didn't know you can dance :D

Rose: … Opal made me go Bede.

Rose: And I don't regret it :)

SassyLostChild: :)

PasioPrince: :)

ChatDadKabu: Elijah

Rose: Yes Kabu I know

SassyLostChild: Huh?

PasioPrince: I have no idea

GordonRamsay: @everyone Dinner's ready! Piers and I are already here!

JackBlack: Arceus my bf gonna sing! :O 

DandelionDragon: Ugh why does my stomach hate me? I feel sick again.

RainDragon: Baby you just danced like a tornado :) you had me spin you around like a Hitmontop 

LilPureBoi: Are you okay Mr Leon?

DandelionDragon: I just need to sit down ^^ I'll be ok Alli

LilPureBoi: Ok then… Spirits must have made a mistake

Bea193: What are you talking about Alli?

LilPureBoi: S'nothing. My hair's prolly moved with the wind nothing more. I wanna eat…

Bea193: Okay Alli

RainDragon: Aight let's go guys!


	24. Love in The Air

SnomAddict69: Crap this is good food right there! The apple pie's a great appetizer!

ChoccyMilk: Glad ya liked it Guzma! :D made them real carefully for the occasion!

GurlOnFire: I <3 Kalossian Food

N: Me too

DandelionDragon: Kalossian cuisine at a Galarian reception x) Sonia, Siebold thanks a bunch!

ScientificPeach: No prob!

GordonRamsay: Glad to satisfy the newly wedded champion 

RainDragon: The seafood platter's the best! Loving these lil lobsters.. So crispy my teeth are in heaven

LochNessaMonster: Damn Raihan's lucky! He has a built-in shellfish cracker xD I can't break mine!

GordonRamsay: That's Langoustines for you

GordonRamsay: GOOD HEAVENS!!!

GordonRamsay: Guzma that is NOT how you eat those!

SnomAddict69: ??? You mean you don't eat these from the tail up?

DandelionDragon: Arceus xDD

Lance: [Guzma.mov]

Lance: The poor seafood looks like it's begging for help while being eaten xD Guzma no

SnomAddict69: Meh idc. I eat how I want to 

GordonRamsay: Oh.. Well bon appetit everyone :) Don't get too full we still have the desserts

Rose: The Slowpoke tails taste very different from the ones here. Is this a new specimen?

Lance: … It tastes like the ones back home?

GordonRamsay: It's Kantonian Slowpoke. Don't worry, none are harmed in the harvesting process.

Hippity-Hopper: Oh speaking of Slowpoke! Did you know there's Slowpoke here in Galar too? Many can be found living in an isle far out there! :D

GordonRamsay: Oh my! 

Clair: Woah really? Cool!

DandelionDragon: My little bro is so smart I'm so proud 

ScientificPeach: That's my Hop :) I taught him everything 

Hippity-Hopper: :D

AdowableDwagon: Oh I just remembered! We didn't do a bouquet toss :O

DandelionDragon: Ah that's for the very end Iris :) Rai and I will do it outside before we all head back

LochNessaMonster: I cant wait to organize another wedding >xD I wonder who my next target is

ScientificPeach: Only one way to find out :) we'll see at the toss

GurlOnFire: Umm look at Gordie?? He hasn't touched his plate just staring at Piers on stage with the goo goo eyes??

GurlOnFire: [Bruh.png]

ChatDadKabu: I know those eyes. He's in love Flannery.

ChatMumMelony: Ooh <3 Don't disturb him dears!

WeedBrownie: We got another brother-in-law I can see it now 

DandelionDragon: I don't blame Gordie xD Piers is singing serenade up there! 

RainDragon: GorPiers shippers say aye 

GurlOnFire: Aye

SnomAddict69: AYE!!

WeedBrownie: Aye

ChoccyMilk: Aye ^^

GurlOnFire: fhwxouqizkq

GurlOnFire: MY LIL BROTHER LOVES PIERS I KNEW IT!!!

Bea193: It's so obvious! 

DandelionDragon: They're perfect 

DandelionDragon: Uh oh

DandelionDragon: Flannery I think Gordie's looking right at you guys :O

GurlOnFire: Oh no I'm caught

RainDragon: Runn

  
  


(Few hours later…)

  
  


GurlOnFire: …..

Clair: Nice cake on the face sister :)

GurlOnFire: Gordie why u betray me like this

WeedBrownie: You just called him out on the chat like that.. Besides it's caramel icing

JackBlack: That's for embarrassing us >:c 

SnomAddict69: Relax tubby there's no need for shame over this shit. You're boyfriends so chill

JackBlack: Pffft

Piers!AtTheDisco: Calm down love. Leave them be.

DandelionDragon: Nice song btw Piers! :D 

RainDragon: We love it xD send us an audio?

Piers!AtTheDisco: Sure thing. It's in a disc taped to your honeymoon tickets.

DandelionDragon: :O 

RainDragon: !!!!

ScientificPeach: Part of our wedding package ^^ Two days from now we're sending you and Rai to Alola. You deserve it!

SnomAddict69: We sharin the same flight. Also Imma guide ya as you need it

RainDragon: … How did u pay for all that? Guys no I should be the one providing ;;

Lance: It's okay Raihan :) All of us contributed

ChatMumMelony: You and Leon deserve a good holiday ^^ As your family it is our job to ensure that

JackBlack: Something I can agree on

JackBlack: You two better make the honeymoon worth it :) Booked you one of the best five star suites so you better be horny. I want a nephew and niece

LochNessaMonster: cjospdiqoz

GurlOnFire: OMFA BRO!!! :O

WeedBrownie: xDDD

Lance: Gordie no 

RainDragon: c: 

DandelionDragon: … That's it. I'm gonna see a doctor first thing in the morning. I must be having a really bad hangover!

ScientificPeach: :O Stomach acting up again?

DandelionDragon: Yes

DandelionDragon: Crap brb

DandelionDragon left the chat.

ChatMumMelony: Raihan sweetie you better go take Leon tomorrow :o Just to make sure he's okay

RainDragon: Tbh I feel nauseous myself but Leo's got it worser it seems. Aight he needs meds.

Lance: That's it Rai :) Your husband is lucky to have a faithful man like yourself

RainDragon: :)


	25. Gordie Blues

JackBlack: It’s official. Leon and Raihan are finally married. Last night is a blast!

ScientificPeach: Agreed, and we girls have our next grooms - 3 - Congrats on catching the bouquet

LochNessaMonster: Can't wait to plan another wedding :3c 

JackBlack: wtf

GurlOnFire: Gordie and Piers sitting on a tree~

WeedBrownie: K-i-s-s-i-n-g

JackBlack: Shut

WeedBrownie: First comes love

Clair: Then comes marriage

GurlOnFire: THEN COMES BABY IN BABY CARRIAGE

JackBlack: @ChatDadKabu Dad help me! Big sisters are bullying me!

LochNessaMonster: Lmfao

SnomAddict69: That's right tubby go cry to papa >xD

ChatDadKabu: Girls stop being mean to your brother. You shouldn't pester him because it's wrong

JackBlack: Hah

ChatDadKabu: No matter how accurate and funny it is

JackBlack: Dad whyyy

GurlOnFire: Ok dad x3

JackBlack: pffft

Clair: Love ya bro ;)

JackBlack: Ugh 

Lance changed his name to ChatBrotherLance.

ChatBrotherLance: Mum suggested it. Also

ChatBrotherLance: [Flowers.png]

ChatBrotherLance: Mum had me put them in a vase for you lil bro :) Right by the front door

JackBlack: Lance no not you too

ChatBrotherLance: Sorry mum’s orders :)

ChatMumMelony: Wait! I have a final touch! 

ChatMumMelony: [MyGordiesFutureHubby.png]

JackBlack: pfffft y'all love to embarrass me

ChoccyMilk: That's what family does xD annoy each other!

ChoccyMilk: Yeah :)

JackBlack: mum please put those somewhere else I don't wanna upset Piers if he comes to visit!

GurlOnFire: Piers? Gordie he wouldn't, he likes them.

WeedBrownie: Right Piers?

Piers!AtTheDisco: I ain't upset Gordie I'm actually ok with it

ChoccyMilk: C'mon Gords no need to be so shy about it :) See Piers is okay and so are we

JackBlack: … I suppose

ChatBrotherLance: It's ok Gordie :) See Piers doesn't mind. Besides youfriends and we all know.

JackBlack: Arigato onii-chan

ChatBrotherLance: :'')

Bea193: Huh Raihan and Leon are pretty quiet..

ChatMumMelony: They went to a clinic dear. Leon's still unwell.

Bea193: Ah. 

ScientificPeach: He really needs relief. Dang Siebold your alcohol must have made his stomach explode

GordonRamsay: I wouldn't blame it on just the alcohol… Weed brownies

WeedBrownie: Oof

JackBlack: Strange. Many of us drank and ate as much yet no nausea for us but only Leon?

ChatBrotherLance: Not everyone has the same stomach Gordie. Maybe Leon's just a little bit sensitive.

ScientificPeach: I hope so


	26. Forever In the ChatFamily

N: @ChatBrotherLance @Clair @AdowableDwagon @SnomAddict69 @Marley16 @PasioPrince @GurlOnFire @WeedBrownie @GordonRamsay Are all of you on? I.. I have a concern...

Clair: Alright @N all us outsiders are on. What’s on your mind?

N: … A thought that gnawed at me for a while now..

N: … Since the wedding is over does this mean we're out of the pack now? :(

ChatBrotherLance: N…

Clair: No

AdowableDwagon: aw :’c

GurlOnFire: Iris!

SnomAddict69: Shit I forgot this day is coming

Marley16: Was fun while it lasted. Five-ish months of hell with the Galarians

SnomAddict69: Um Marley? You are Galarian. Your brother and sister?

Marley16: No. I was born in Sinnoh actually. During a trip..

SnomAddict69: Ooh

ChatBrotherLance: Guys hang on

SnomAddict69: Wait that reminds me Lance, Clair, you two are official Galarians now so you don’t have to leave. Same to Flannery and Zinnia I guess.

ChatBrotherLance: Actually we aren’t, dad is Hoennese and mum is part Kalossian-! No wait, this doesn’t matter! Stop

PasioPrince: No.. No I need to leave? But… No … Princes don’t cry… I can’t cry….

GurlOnFire: This doesn't have to end like seriously

N: … I don’t want to forget all of you.

WeedBrownie: Greenboy no 

SnomAddict69: Damn I feel shattered…

GordonRamsay: And I was really starting to love this house.. Alas good things come to an end

Clair: Hey. Stop. This is getting out of hand

WeedBrownie: Aye I don't like this..

ChatBrotherLance: Guys

PasioPrince: …...

PasioPrince left the group.

AdowableDwagon: Nooo Lear!!! :’(

Clair: Lear!

ChatBrotherLance: NO 

ChatBrotherLance added PasioPrince to the group.

PasioPrince: But…

ChatBrotherLance: Stop. Just

ChatMumMelony: What is all this? 

ChatDadKabu: URUSAI

SnomAddict69: …..

PasioPrince: ….

ChatDadKabu: Sorry for that kids. But please.

ChatDadKabu: For the love of Arceus listen to me when I say this

ChatDadKabu: There is NO REASON to leave. Who cares if you are of Galarian blood or not? It DOES NOT matter. We are close, like a family! A great time of joy has brought all of us together and I see ALL of you, yes, all of you, as sons and daughters and I know everyone else sees you as brothers and sisters. 

ChatDadKabu: Remember all of the good times and memories we have made together. 

ChatDadKabu: Are you really going to end all of that just because you're from different regions? Honestly. Every single one of you is part of us.

ChatMumMelony: Please don't leave. None of you. You are all beloved members of our little group. 

ChatMumMelony: Especially you Lear. Elijah, Opal, and Bede. They'll be so heartbroken and me and Kabu too 

ChatMumMelony: … Please. Don't go...

Clair: Guys you really don't wanna leave I know you do. Also if any of you even think dad and mum dont mean it look.

Clair: [MumCrying.png]

ChatBrotherLance: [ReddenedInTears.png]

GurlOnFire: This is how hurt they are for your thinking you're not part of this group. For the love of Arceus get it in your heads! 

AdowableDwagon: [CryingToo.png]

Lear: … I'm so sorry. What was I thinking 

AdowableDwagon: Oof.. No more of this okay… Let's just stay in this group :'3 

WeedBrownie: Good Iris

GordonRamsay: I agree Who cares if you’re Kantonian, Sinnoese or whatsoever? Screw genetics I am a Galarian fool by heart

N: :) 

SnomAddict69: Oof.. I aint leaving. ChatDad and ChatMum are the only parents I'll ever have.

ChatBrotherLance: That's the spirit guys :D 

LochNessaMonster: Agh sorry I'm late! Either way Kabui is right! No leaving!

JackBlack: Passing a message from Raihan and Leon.

JackBlack: The moment you are added in this house there is no backing out. Once you're in, you're part of the fam - Leon

JackBlack: If I wake up and find a single one of you gone I'll kill everyone and then myself - Raihan

JackBlack: Forwarding cause they're still at the hospital.

JackBlack: Seriously guys. You're all the greatest. No chickening out.

ChoccyMilk: I'm crying

LilPureBoi: Please don't go…

Clair: Dont worry Alli they're staying :)

SnomAddict69: We ain't going anywhere

JackBlack: Now this is what I call a House of Fools. We're all so closely acquainted!

AdowableDwagon: Yes! Like a brood :3

N: Zoroarks of a pack

SnomAddict69: An Ohana

Clair: ??

SnomAddict69: Excuse my Alolan, am in tears rn… That means family.

ChatDadKabu: That's right Guzma. An Ohana. That's what we are.

ChatBrotherLance: :)

ChatBrotherLance: We all have to do duties in our respective homes but we can always come back in person for gatherings

GurlOnFire: We got the immortal chatroom xD we can keep in touch this way no problem

ChatBrotherLance: Mission accomplished mum and dad :) They're all staying

ChatDadKabu: Good. Because I don't want to lose touch with a single one of them.

ChatMumMelony: All of you please come to Motostoke tomorrow! We're having a bbq night before Raihan and Leon leave for Alola on Saturday :) No absentees alright? <3

AdowableDwagon: Will be there! :3

PasioPrince: I'm in a bbq mood now :) 

N: Let's go together.

ChatDadKabu: <3

SnomAddict69: Aw Pops

ChatBrotherLance: … Wait Leon and Raihan are at the hospital? I thought they went to a clinic?

JackBlack: They did. But Raihan texted me that the clinic sent him and Leon there. But they'll be back in time for the bbq

SnomAddict69: Hospital for a hangover? … Oh no right after his wedding night

ChatMumMelony: Oh I hope he isn't..

LochNessaMonster: This is Leon I'm sure he'll be fine. You know him. He'll be fine after a checkup dont worry.


	27. Expecting

Hippity-Hopper: Why's Lee taking so long at the doctor? Is he really ok? ;-; Not one text I'm worried

SassyLostChild: Hop please stop pacing… You're ruining yourself

SnomAddict69: Kid listen to the ballerina. Your bro's prolly on the way as we speak. Been like nearly the whole day..

Hippity-Hopper: :'( 

VforVictory: .. Gordie sent me a text of Leon requesting me to make some curry. Bitter curry.

Hippity-Hopper: !!!!

JackBlack: I had to blink several times

ChatBrotherLance: Bitter curry? Am surprised Leon actually likes it 

Hippity-Hopper: Lee sure gets weird when sick. He hated bitter curry :O this is new

ChatMumMelony: .. This sounds familiar 

Hippity-Hopper: Huh?

ChatMumMelony: Nothing sweetheart~

ChoccyMilk: Guys I see a corviknight taxi coming! Raihan and Leon are in it :D

SassyLostChild: Thank Hop can finally stop freaking out

SnomAddict69: There he goes 

RainDragon: Yooo!

DandelionDragon: Aw Hop 

Hippity-Hopper: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?? Are you ill? :'(

LochNessaMonster: I could ask the same

JackBlack: You okay Leon?

ChatMumMelony: Dearies thank goodness :O So what did the doctor say?

RainDragon: One at a time everyone!

DandelionDragon: Is the curry done? Sorry I need it so bad..

DandelionDragon: Thanks Vic 

VforVictory: No prob :)

ChatBrotherLance: Soo.. What's the buzz?

AdowableDwagon: Raihan how's Dandelion? Is he okay? :'c

ChatDadKabu: Take your time. We're waiting.

RainDragon: …….

DandelionDragon: ………. Brace yourselves

DandelionDragon: [PT.png]

ChatMumMelony: !!!!!!!!

ChatDadKabu: … Is that… 

Hippity-Hopper: ?!?!?!? What is that thing? A thermometer??? :'O Lee noo

SnomAddict69: Arceus

ChatBrotherLance: O_O

ScientificPeach: GASP

ScientificPeach: Hop that's not a thermometer

Hippity-Hopper: Huh???

VforVictory: He's freaking out! Bede help!

SassyLostChild: otw

AdowableDwagon: Eeep :'3 I'm so.. shook? 

N: …. How?

Clair: There must be some mistake

DandelionDragon: It's not. Took a ton of tests at the hospital and all are positive

LochNessaMonster: Oma 

RainDragon: To put it simply, Leon's parts are still functioning fine and.. welp

RainDragon: Am dad :')

DandelionDragon: I'm pregnant

PasioPrince: what

SnomAddict69: Hi pregnant it's ya boi Guzma :D

Clair: !!!!!

ChatMumMelony: OH MY ARCEUS

ChatMumMelony: Kabu we're grandparents!!! :'DDD

ChatDadKabu: I… Arceus I feel so overwhelmed..

ChatBrotherLance: My little brother's a dad :')

ScientificPeach: cjwopziqqixuia hohoho

ScientificPeach: ALRIGHT LOSERS PAY UP >:D

GordonRamsay: Hmm..

ChoccyMilk: Bye five Pokedollars 

WeedBrownie: I dont need dollars

PasioPrince: Here Sonia

LochNessaMonster: Oma Sonia you started a bet on this already? XD

ScientificPeach: Duh! The moment I heard of Leon's need for bitter curry I put two and two together and it dawned upon me! 

ScientificLeon: Our beloved broken compass is pregnant!! :DDD

SnomAddict69 changed DandelionDragon's name to Pregnant.

SnomAddict69: Coz you said it yourself

Pregnant: Guzma that's not what I meant xD

SnomAddict69: Heh

LilPureBoi: … I knew my hair is trying to tell me something.

GordonRamsay: And the sicknesses.. Goodness those were symptoms! 

Bea193: Congratulations you two :)

Hippity-Hopper: …. 

Hippity-Hopper: Uncle?

Pregnant: Yes Hop :') 

RainDragon: Ur uncle now. 

Pregnant: Hop?!? 

Pregnant: He just fainted oh Arceus is this too much?

ChatMumMelony: No not at all Leon! :') Very surprising yes but it's a very good one

ChatDadKabu: Leon bless

Pregnant: Aw Kabu :) 

JackBlack changed his name to AmUncleNow.

AmUncleNow: Leon you can call them mum and dad too you know? Parents in law ^^

Pregnant: Ah 

RainDragon: Shoot Imma cry again :'c 

ChatMumMelony: Both of you. We're so proud… 

Pregnant: Oh Hop's waking up…

Hippity-Hopper: AM UNCLE :'DDDD

RainDragon: Passed out again xD Ah I love my lil brother

GurlOnFire: Your baby is going to be the death of all of us Rai >:'c Ball of cuteness how dare

PasioPrince: I wonder how he or she will look like..

SassyLostChild: Like their parents naturally

WeedBrownie: So happy 

ChatMumMelony: Oh the bbq's ready! We must celebrate! 

ChatBrotherLance: A toast to my lil brother :D

ScientificPeach: And Leon! :D

ChoccyMilk: Cheers!

LochNessaMonster: Make way for daddy Leon :'3 We all uncles and aunts to this baby

Pregnant: :')


	28. Something Up

SnomAddict69: @Pregnant @RainDragon You still goin to Alola tomorrow? Coz since you're um expecting already..

Pregnant: We gotta. The tickets' all booked for tomorrow it'll be a waste. 

RainDragon: Besides, I'm pretty much looking forward to seeing Alola :) Haven't been there yet mind you

SnomAddict69: Good thing you got ya boi Guzma here! I know a ton of good places you’ll never wanna come home. 

SnomAddict69: Just try not to deliver the cargo so soon. As much as I’d like it they’re better off Galarian babies coz destiny

Pregnant: -_-”

RainDragon: Heheh don’t worry Guz I'm fairly sure that won’t happen xD it’s only been weeks, not even a trimester.. or whatever that period is called

ScientificPeach: Ooh learning new vocabulary Raihan? Good x3

Pregnant changed his name to DandelionDragon.

DandelionDragon: Still too early xD y'all can change it to something crazier soon

SnomAddict69: Fair enough

LochNessaMonster: Soo.. Rai you got a lot of preparation :) 

RainDragon: … I’m afraid to ask what’s gonna happen

ChatMumMelony: Nessa don’t stress him out now. Let him and Leon enjoy their honeymoon in peace :)

ChatMumMelony: Don’t worry Raihan dear <3 Whatever happens we’ll always have your back~ You won’t be facing things alone 

GurlOnFire: Of course not! This baby’s our first ever in ages! Needs a ton of attention! 

ChatBrotherLance: Agreed :)

ChatBrotherLance: But like mum said, you and Leon should go enjoy first, relax. This is your honeymoon after all.

RainDragon: Thanks 

DandelionDragon: I'm scared too. But I'm so glad.. I love you fam <3

WeedBrownie: Um. You got like five hours left to sleep?

ChatMumMelony: Goodness

ChatMumMelony: Right boys, all of you. Back to sleep you go, especially you baby dragons :)

RainDragon: Yes mum :)

DandelionDragon: Gnight!

SnomAddict69: Good dawn

  
  


(Several hours later…) 

  
  


JackBlack: And there they go flying off

AdowableDwagon: Aw I'm gonna miss Guzma ; 3 ;

Piers!AtTheDisco: Iris he's still gonna be in the chat. Plus he said he'll be coming back with the boys

Clair: Great :) 

ChatBrotherLance: And I still can't believe.. One night I gain a new family. Then the next, a potential first nephew or niece. Ahh 

Clair: I've never felt so soft..

GurlOnFire: Same feeling bro 

WeedBrownie: And I thought Flannery will be first

GurlOnFire: Zinnia shut, u high

JackBlack: xD

ScientificPeach: … Okay real talk. Is it just me? Or does Guz seem ignorant about what's going on? 

ChatBrotherLance: To be fair Raihan doesn't know much either. I saw him scanning through mum's old books 

GordonRamsay: Huh I thought I was the only one who noticed.. Who on earth at this point of age doesn't know that infants take months to develop? 

GurlOnFire: Raihan

LochNessaMonster: Raihan

GurlOnFire: JINX :D

ScientificPeach: Must be just me then

AmUncleNow: Guyyyysss!! This calls for a toast!

ChatBrotherLance: Another one? Wait didn't the barbecue count?

Piers!AtTheDisco: Naw. Gordie's referring to an all Uncle and Aunt party.

AmUncleNow: Cause come on! A Raileon baby is worth partying for :D 

ChatBrotherLance: Hmm that's true :)

Clair: Why didn't we do it last night tho?

AmUncleNow. Because! One, we can't have Leon drink coz of the baby. Two, the kids are here. And three, bbq pits.

WeedBrownie: Ooh

ChatDadKabu: Hmm I'll leave you kids to celebrate yourselves. I could use a break from the drinking.

ChatBrotherLance: Okay dad :)

AmUncleNow: @WeedBrownie remember, no weed brownies for this one.

WeedBrownie: *thumbs up*

ChoccyMilk: Oh boy a round two xD Lear you ready? 

PasioPrince: Sure am! Bring it on!

GordonRamsay: Ordering bottles right now

AmUncleNow: :D

  
  


(Private chat between Gordie and Flannery)

  
  


GurlOnFire: Okay something tells me this isn't just for uncle and aunt toasting. You noticed it too right?

AmUncleNow: Duh! Like look at the uncanny resemblance between Pops and Lance! I swear I see something.

GurlOnFire: Arceus this is gonna be wild xD

AmUncleNow: Did you get the dye? 

GurlOnFire: The perfect shade of black >:)

AmUncleNow: Good >:) Now we wait for tonight

GurlOnFire: >:)


	29. New Do

(Next morning…)

  
  


ChatBrotherLance: Good morning 

ChatBrotherLance: [MorningSelfie.png]

Bea193: ….. Do I even

Marley16: : …….

AdowableDwagon: Oooh! Nice hair LanLan! :'DD

WeedBrownie: ^_^

N: Sorry, I slept too early. What happened? 

Clair: [MyBlackheadBrotherCousin.png]

N: !!!!

ChoccyMilk: Golly that lookin fine like a sleek Shiny Wooloo! :D

PasioPrince: Was too drunk to remember who

LochNessaMonster: @AmUncleNow @GurlOnFire Dudes u actually did the dye?!? X'DD

GurlOnFire: Well..

ChatBrotherLance: They did

AmUncleNow changed his username to UncleGordie.

UncleGordie: But you told us to finish it bro!

WeedBrownie: Witness

ChatBrotherLance: I WAS DRUNK U PRICK

ChatBrotherLance: But.. I strangely like it? 

UncleGordie: Do u really? :'(

GurlOnFire: Oof.. Imma go get some bright red dye :(

ChatBrotherLance: No need! 

ChatBrotherLance: The black do is.. unusual. But the more I stand with it I actually like it even more :)

ChoccyMilk: I wonder what the Johtonians will think :O 

Clair: Heh they love it!

ChatBrotherLance: ????

Clair: Sent a pic to Karen. Then she sent it to Jasmine. Then she sent it to the whole league. 

ChatBrotherLance: FHAJKCIAJZKQ

Clair: They loved it! Janine even said you look like Koga now 

ChatBrotherLance: Ahh ^^ 

LochNessaMonster: Um.. Johtonians aside. Lance, did your folks see your hairdo yet? 

ChatBrotherLance: … Not yet

ChatBrotherLance: Shite

Marley16: Aren't you in the same place as they?

ChatBrotherLance: Supposedly! But I woke up this morning a blackhead, and, in Gordie's room @Circhester.

UncleGordie: Heheh Flan and I carried you there while you were out cold

GurlOnFire: We wanted to surprise everyone? ^^'

N: … Chat Mother and father are online.

WeedBrownie: Uh oh

ChatMumMelony: … Lance is that really you bby?

ChatDadKabu: !!!!!!!

ChatBrotherLance: Mum, dad I can explain

UncleGordie: I did it!

GurlOnFire: I helped.. And got the dye

WeedBrownie: We watched it happen without intervening.

UncleGordie: Mum? Pops?

UncleGordie: Shoot we're in trouble.. Lance dont say anything. I started this crazy experiment trying to confirm that you looked like Pops. I take full blame :(

ChatBrotherLance: !!!!

  
  


(Later….)

  
  


ChatDadKabu: [YoungerMe.png]

ChatDadKabu: [MyBoy.png]

ChatDadKabu: [ImSoProud.png]

LochNessaMonster: Wow. So this is what a hyped overjoyed Kabu is like xD

UncleGordie: I feel bad for Lance xD Dad and mum won't stop smothering him for ages!

WeedBrownie: Your fault brother :P

UncleGordie: I take it.

GurlOnFire: Hey fyi I told Gordie about the idea first! :c

UncleGordie: But I was the one who implemented it! >:)

GurlOnFire: With me! 

UncleGordie: >:)))

LochNessaMonster: Siblings be like :p


	30. Ya Boi needs Help

SnomAddict69 changed his name to Guzma.

Guzma: .. No reason.

ChatBrotherLance: Oh morning Guz. Something up? 

Guzma: Nothing. Just.. I'm already feelin homesick. 

Clair: Huh? 

LochNessaMonster: But you're already home? 

Guzma: Doesn't feel like much compared to your bright and comfy haven over there. 

Guzma: I wanna go home so badly

Guzma: But I ain't leavin the newlyweds. 

Guzma: They really enjoy Alola and wont leave till the week after the next. So I got two weeks of hell.

Guzma: … Sorry I'm ramblin again. 

Guzma left the chat.

ChatBrotherLance: ….. 

ChatMumMelony: ….

LochNessaMonster: I.. Why do I want to go to Alola all of a sudden? 

ScientificPeach: Now I'm even more worried 

AdowableDwagon changed her name to WorriedDragon.

WorriedDragon: What's going on? :'c I hope Guz is okay

ChatBrotherLance: …. Hang on.

  
  
  


**(Private chat between Melony and Kabu)**

  
  
  


ChatDadKabu: Melony have you seen…?!

ChatMumMelony: Yes!

ChatMumMelony: Something's wrong with Guzma I just know it. 

ChatMumMelony: .. That's it.

ChatMumMelony: He's coming home and we'll make sure he stays home.

ChatDadKabu: Way ahead of you. I always felt he'll need it since he first joined us.

ChatMumMelony: :')

  
  
  


**(In group chat CSMMG)**

  
  
  


Clair: If you're all wondering, initials stand for ChatSibs Meeting Minus Guzma.

LochNessaMonster: Aw yay we sibs :) 

WorriedDragon: No! Are we gonna gossip about him?! :O

ChatBrotherLance: No Iris not gossip. I mean, we are. But for good reasons. 

ChatBrotherLance: Now where was I

ChatBrotherLance: @Everyone This is just between us and mum and pops. Did any of you pick up anything off with Guz these past months?

ScientificPeach: I said mine in the chat. Just Guz not knowing pregnancy doesnt happen so soon.. Though I doubt it's much?

LochNessaMonster: Guzma's a cool guy. I don't really see anything off?

ChoccyMilk: Me neither :O

Bea193: Hang on. We haven't seen him at nights.. 

Marley16: I got dibs. He bunks in at Spikemuth with Piers, me and Marley.

Marley16: Sorry I don't know anything

LilPureBoi: Saw him using text to speech while I was showin him my cemetery pets. T'was an article about Polteageist I shared with him.

Bea193: ……

ChatBrotherLance: ….. Text to speech you say?

WeedBrownie: Urf

UncleGordie: … I am at a loss for words

LilPureBoi: ; ^ ; 

LilPureBoi: Is that bad?

Bea193: No not at all Alli. Just.. a bit concerning. 

GordonRamsay: A bit?! Goodness Bea this is alarming! It's like the man doesn't know how to read! 

GordonRamsay: Not saying it as a bad thing mind you

GurlOnFire: cjakkckakjx

GurlOnFire: This is horrifying! So he can't read?!

LilPureBoi: Um he can! Just um.. not the sentences with big words… The really big ones.. 

UncleGordie: Arceus.. Now I see pictures of him using text to speech everytime we chat here

WorriedDragon: This makes me so sad :'( And.. All this time he's so happy but deep down he's suffering!

Piers!AtTheDisco: Finally we can talk about this. I actually wanted to, but I didn't see any point coz.. Guz was so happy with all of us. I can't ruin that

ChatBrotherLance: Piers you knew Guzma more than us. Tell us what you know about him, please.

Piers!AtTheDisco: I dunno Lance. Three years ago, it's been a long time. Guz may have improved his life

Bea193: Or not

Clair: Come on Piers..

Piers!AtTheDisco: He lives in a ghost town. A teenage outcast. I haven't seen anyone else with him. Won't even talk about his fam. I ask, he turns away then changes the subject.

Marley16: He won't talk about them? .. What if he doesn't have them?

UncleGordie: I.. I think Marley's got a point. Guz actually said mum and Pops are the only parents he knew so..

WorriedDragon: Oh no is he orphan?? :'((

Piers!AtTheDisco: … Doesn't sound like orphan to me

ChoccyMilk: :O

GurlOnFire: wdym Piers? 

Piers!AtTheDisco: When I brought up the q bout his folks, he sounded real disgruntled. Like.. I sense bitterness. 

Piers!AtTheDisco: Whoever those bastards are, he ain't happy with em…

ChatBrotherLance: …...

Piers!AtDisco: Dudes. All of my information is outdated as fuck. I dunno how stuff is for him as of present. We need another's perspective. Someone who knew him really well. Someone Alolan perhaps.

Bea193: Sonia? 

ScientificPeach: … I don't know any Alolans.

LochNessaMonster: Crap.

ChatBrotherLance: Hang.. I know one! But shit. It's been ages ago, back when I'm still in the E4! It's a kid. He challenged the entire Kanto League and whooped everyone. 

Clair: Defeated everyone but lost to you. Oh I remember now. 

ChatBrotherLance: vjiaocuaixjw I FORGOT HIS NAME!!!

Piers!AtTheDisco: Crap.

UncleGordie: Great where can we possibly find an Alolan that can help us help Guz?

WorriedDragon: :'(


	31. Alolan Cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! This is a prose leading to the next chapter!

(Somewhere in the Hau’oli City outskirts…) 

Leon shook as he read the messages of the chat he and Raihan had abandoned for nearly a week now as honeymoon activities grabbed most of their time. All this time while he and his beloved are out frolicking in good time, someone was suffering…

"But why? That man I don't understand him one bit." Raihan was venting his concerns to Leon as they walked, apparently heading for someone the latter knew. "He was happy to come here with us.. Wasn't he?"

Leon frowned. "Definitely not Rai. You saw the chatroom.." He breathed. "Look, we can talk more over this with my cousin. Maybe he can shed more light on Guz for all of us."

"Thank Arceus," Raihan managed a smile and they continued on. 

But his and Leon's minds swelled with growing worries which both tried fighting down. Especially as they got nearer to the place. The couple stopped before a house close to the Hau'oli shores. A typical Alolan house belonging to someone Leon knew pretty well. 

With Raihan watching on, the young man knocked on the door, gaining a "Coming!" from the one inside. Moments later, the door opened revealing none other than Alola's professor. 

The muscular man in the labcoat held his arms out wide as did Leon. "Cousin Leon! Alola!"

"Kai Kukui my man!"

The two hugged each other warmly with Leon's cousin nearly lifting him off his feet. Kukui gladly put his cousin down and tousled his head. "Huh, you're looking brighter than usual. And I'm not just talking about your bump. Man, sorry for missing your wedding. I really wanted to go," 

Leon smiled softly. "It's cool. Thank you for giving me Guzma. At least I got your best friend in your stead." His expression fell considering what they're going to have to talk about next. "Look, Rai and I would love to go on about our new life together but first, we need you to tell us everything you know about Guzma…"


	32. Congratulations You're A Galarian

(In group CSMMG)

  
  


RainDragon: I feel terrible now. Arceus please let me take back all the happiness so I can give them to Guzma :’(

ChatDadKabu: My son, no. Guzma wouldn’t want that. Look at him. He clearly did everything he did just for you and Leon.

RainDragon: I still feel awful..

ChatBrotherLance: So do we Raihan. We all failed Guzma the same way. That is why we’re trying to do something. But we need help.

LochNessaMonster: Yeah.. None of us know Guz that much. Not even Piers can provide plenty.

Piers!AtTheDisco: I do know one thing. He came from a hard spot, says my instinct..

DandelionDragon: And you’re right :’(

WeedBrownie: wdym dragon dad? 

ScientificPeach: Huh? :O 

DandelionDragon: Hold on

DandelionDragon added NotTheMaskedRoyal to the group.

DandelionDragon: Guys, @NotTheMaskedRoyal here is my cousin from Alola. He also happens to be a friend of Guzma’s 

ChatBrotherLance: !!!!! 

ChatMumMelony: PLEASE TELL US EVERYTHING :’(

ChatMumMelony: my baby…

UncleGordie: :O

NotTheMaskedRoyal changed his name to Kukui.

Kukui: Alola 

Kukui: Even though it’s at a rough time. I’m glad to meet you all. Leon’s told lots of things about you yeah

Kukui: No wonder Guzma's felt so much at home in Galar than in Alola

ChoccyMilk: What's going on with Guzma over there? :(

ChatDadKabu: We need to know. Please. 

WorriedDragon: :'c

Kukui: … I'll make this short.

Kukui: Guzma didn't have the greatest of parents. 

Kukui: All the guy had was few guys like me and Hala growing up yeah

Kukui: Poor guy was broken down. Shattered. Every bad thing from him I don't blame him. 

Kukui: Don't even get me started on the broken golf clubs I discovered in the old house…

ChatDadKabu: … Broken golf clubs?

Piers!AtTheDisco: shite they did not

ChatMumMelony: @ChatDadKabu Honey :'(

ChatDadKabu: Let's go love

ChatMumMelony left the chat.

ChatDadKabu left the chat.

Kukui: Um. What's happening?

ChatBrotherLance: They're off to Alola

RainDragon: Received a PM from pops! Yeah we got people to pick up

DandelionDragon: Don't worry Kai, mum and pops are awesome :) Just.. Yeah they're awful protective of all of us

Clair: Including Guzma

WorriedDragon: Yeah :( 

Kukui: Thank you all so much

  
  


(In group House of Fools, one week later….)

  
  


UncleGordie: … Aight. Got a new big brother now and he's coming home today :')

ChatBrotherLance: [GuzmaYamada.png]

WorriedDragon changed her name to AdowableDwagon. 

AdowableDwagon: Eeeeep!!!! :DDD

Kukui: [HappyBugMan.png]

Kukui: You all better take good care of him in Galar yeah :) I'll be visiting sometimes so I expect improvements

ChatMumMelony: Thank you so much for nurturing our little snom <3 

Kukui: Heh. What're friends for? ^^

Guzma changed his name to GalarianGuzma.

GalarianGuzma: KUKUI IS HERE?!?

GalarianGuzma: :DDD

Kukui: XD 

Kukui: I take that you're in Galar now yeah?

GalarianGuzma: Yeah 

GalarianGuzma: My brother and his hub are being stupid. Cuttin their honeymoon short just for me :'(

RainDragon: With no regrets. I get a new bro and my kiddo gets a new uncle :)

GalarianGuzma: Arceus I'm uncle

WeedBrownie: We love you brother

GurlOnFire: Yeah :)

Clair: :)

ChatBrotherLance: :)

GalarianGuzma: … You all love makin me cry don't ya? Shit excuse me

ChatMumMelony: My little Snom <3


	33. Months Later

(Three months later)

  
  


N: @SassyLostChild

N: You're awful quiet. What's wrong?

SassyLostChild: … Father and mother are bailed out. Idk how but.. They're all out.

LochNessaMonster: :)

DandelionDragon: :)

RainDragon: :)

ChoccyMilk: :)

UncleGordie: :)

Bea193: :)

Opal: Ohoho 

SassyLostChild: … You did something didn't you?

ChatMumMelony: We had to Bede <3 

Opal: Also because your parents have a surprise :)

GalarianGuzma: Did cryptid granny just smile?

SassyLostChild: ???

PasioPrince: BLOODY FUCK

ChatMumMelony: Language! 

PasioPrince: Sorry

PasioPrince: whywhywhywhywhy

SassyLostChild: What happened?

SassyLostChild: !!!!

Opal: Our mission is complete 

AdowableDwagon: What's going on? :O

ChatDadKabu: Lear just got adopted by Elijah. So he's legally a Rose now.

SassyLostChild: gjwhxbabzb

PasioPrince: I still can't believe it

Rose: Aw you're using the last name already? My son...

PasioPrince: Father

Opal: New pink grandson

SassyLostChild: Brother. Welcome to Fairy Boot Camp. Enjoy your stay

PasioPrince: o_o

Opal: :)

Opal: And your parents shall be roped in as well. Now excuse me. 

Opal left the chat.

Rose: … Good thing I've had a gymnast history.

GordonRamsay: You have a gymnast history Mr Rose? With that body of yours?

Rose: :c 

PasioPrince: Don't roast father. Please.

GordonRamsay: Oh. Sorry if I offended you Mr Rose..

Rose: None taken. Oh, and please, no need for formality. Eli is just fine :)

GordonRamsay: :)

RainDragon: …. HELP

Hippity-Hopper: Lee's getting nuts with food :O

Bagpipes: He's a mum to be what do you expect?

Kukui: Lemme guess. Cravings spiking up yeah?

Hippity-Hopper: Whyyy

RainDragon: Just got back from Hulbury with all the stuff Leon craved for but the guy's drastically changing his diet very randomly :O should I be concerned?

ChatDadKabu: No

ChatMumMelony: Not at all dearie! It's normal ^.^ Every mum goes through craving sessions. I know I did with my babies. When I had Gordie I was into cold sweets and spice. The same for my other munchkins~ 

UncleGordie: Mum oma 

Clair: Mum I kinda wanna ask? What did you eat when you were pregnant with Zinnia? Any brownies?

GurlOnFire: Pfffffft

ChatMumMelony: Sweetie I.. 

ChatDadKabu: Clair, Zinnia came from a different mother. We don't know. 

GurlOnFire: Sis from different mum but IDC she my sister still!

ChatBrotherLance: Draconids could have eaten anything so 

WeedBrownie: I has been called?

Clair: Not anymore 

RainDragon: fjwjxjajxhajz

RainDragon: BITTER CURRY

RainDragon: Leon you hated it how and whyyy

Hippity-Hopper: Need me to ring Victor?

RainDragon: Yes please. Thanks bby bro ;;

DandelionDragon: Raiii i'm starving 

RainDragon: Coming Leon! 

RainDragon: Don't you just love him? <3 brb

ChatBrotherLance: Hm I think we should be helping out too. Y'know, as uncles and aunts

LochNessaMonster: Way ahead :) Sonia and I already started looking up clothes for the babies

ScientificPeach: [BabyBooties.png]

AdowableDwagon: SO CUTE <3

AdorableMorpeko960: Uh do we even know their genders yet?

ScientificPeach: Relax Marn these are unisex. Pink isn't just for girls you know :)

SassyLostChild: IT SURE AIN'T! PINK RULESSS

Rose: Bede ^^"

PasioPrince: Try getting some blues too. Other colours.

Piers!AtTheDisco: Six more months to go. 

Piers!AtTheDisco: Oh btw. @GalarianGuzma meet me at Spikemuth. You, me and my sisters got business to discuss.

GalarianGuzma: Uh sure.


	34. Its Ya New Gym Leader

RainDragon: Ahh today's been wild~

RainDragon: [MatShot1.png]

RainDragon: [MatShot2.png]

RainDragon: [MatShot3.png]

RainDragon: [MatShot4.png]

RainDragon: [MatShot5.png]

RainDragon: [MatShot6.png]

Rose: Goodness Raihan what did you do?

GordonRamsay: CURSED

ChatBrotherLance: Rai what the heck xD

LochNessaMonster: fjwjcjabxhq u actually did it?!? 

LilPureBoi: Um.. Is Mr Raihan pregnant too?

RainDragon: djwjxhabz

Bea193: No Alli he's not

GurlOnFire: Rai whyy

RainDragon: What? Somebody's gotta make the stuff for the book! Leon could've done it but he's feeling moody. So I went instead - 3 -

ChatMumMelony: I think you look lovely sweetie <3 

RainDragon: Thanks mum :)

Kukui: Huh you're one devoted husband yeah. I'd do the same for my beautiful Burnet when our bundle comes 

DandelionDragon: With every passing day the baby's slowly breaking my back -.- I want him or her out so badly now…

ChatMumMelony: Aw Leon that time will come before you know it. Don't worry :) 

DandelionDragon: [Selfie.png]

DandelionDragon: Hey girls. Thanks for the house wear btw. Too loose at the waist, but hey these shirts feel pretty comfy!

ScientificPeach: You're welcome ^^ 

Clair: *message deleted* 

WeedBrownie: He'll realise soon enough

DandelionDragon: Okay? 

DandelionDragon: Oh no not again. And I just ate a couple hours ago x( Gonna get big at this rate

LochNessaMonster: *facepalm* Dense

GalarianGuzma: fjwnchqhxhw

GalarianGuzma: BEST DAY EVER

Kukui: woah there what happened Guz? 

Piers!AtTheDisco: Stuff

AdorableMorpeko960: Spikemuth Gym adjustments. Puttin it simply, it's got two Gym Leaders now

ChatDadKabu: … You mean 

ChatMumMelony: :O

GalarianGuzma: [ItsYaNewBugLeaderBoi.png] 

GalarianGuzma: [MarnieAndMe.png]

ChoccyMilk: Woooah!!! :D

ChatDadKabu: My son… I always felt the bug uniform looks good on you

ChatMumMelony: My baby <3 U look so adorable!

GalarianGuzma: … Now I feel really Galarian. Welp. I don't think I'll be returning to Alola for quite a while now that I'm workin

Kukui: Dw about a thing Guz :) I'll let everyone in Alola know

GalarianGuzma: Tell Plumeria too :') And all my other homies. Heh, maybe if they're willing I can import them here! A bug leader needs his gym trainers so x)

Marley15: Team Yelling Skulls. I'm calling it. 

RainDragon: Woo my brother's a gym leader! :D Buddy!

ChatBrotherLance: :D

UncleGordie: Aaand now that makes four gym leaders in the fam :)

GalarianGuzma: :')

Piers!AtTheDisco: He deserves it. Plus you saw that mighty Golisopod of his? Perfect. 

Kukui: Bless u Galarians 


	35. History Breaking

ChatBrotherLance: xiwkcjajxja 

ChatBrotherLance: @Kukui it's you isn't it…

Kukui: Excuse me?

ChatBrotherLance: I can't believe it took me months to realise - You were that strong Alolan trainer who challenged the Kanto League! You and him looked so identical!

Kukui: Uh.. Yeah? ^^"

ChatBrotherLance: And you helped my brother… cjwhxhqjxha

ChatBrotherLance left the chat.

Kukui: o.o 

GalarianGuzma: He's havin an emotional fit. Relax K bro 

GalarianGuzma: [Bugs.png]

GalarianGuzma: Goli's lovin his new comrades!

GalarianGuzma: Also, Precious evolved last night when I was crowned gym leader I'm crying 

ChatMumMelony: Oh sweetheart now we're the same! <3 I have a Frosmoth too

ChatDadKabu: … You have a Sizzlipede. 

GalarianGuzma: Was thinkin of you when I caught it Pops. I always liked that Centiskorch :)

ChatDadKabu: My son

AdowableDwagon: Uh guys I need help?

Clair: Iris aren't you and N back in Unova?

AdowableDwagon: Oh we are! But we have one teensy problem! ^^"

ChatMumMelony: What is it dear? :O

AdowableDwagon: N's been spacing off a lot lately. Then sometimes when he's not he talks about this person I don't know? 

ChatBrotherLance: Someone from his past life perhaps? Who is it?

DandelionDragon: … It's not Ghetsis is it?

AdowableDwagon: Nope nope! not him!

AdowableDwagon: It's this person called Gilgamesh? Idk where that came from :O I'm worried it's an unknown Team Plasma member or something!

ChatBrotherLance: …….

ChatDadKabu: ……

ChatMumMelony: ……

UncleGordie: Uh mum, dad, please put the knives down. Let's ask the nerds shall we?

UncleGordie: @ScientificPeach @Kukuis @Hippity-Hopper @Rose @Opal Okay geniuses, talk.

Hippity-Hopper: Hey why am I involved?? :O I don't know any Gil guy whatever his name is!

ScientificPeach: … I have no clue either.

Opal: Wrong persons to ask child.

Rose: … Gilgamesh you say? I think I know a bit. He's a character from this old epic. The king of the city of Uruk and a hero. A part God part human said to be a great judge and a builder of cities. 

Rose: Sorry for rambling. 

ChatDadKabu: At least we know now...

PasioPrince: Wow you sure are wise Father!

ChatBrotherLance: Interesting

N: Oh.. You were worrying about me? Sorry.

N: Cheren showed me this nice collection of history books from Nacrene City's library.

N: I borrowed some to read at home and I was very into this one containing the epic Mr Rose speaks of.

N: Lord Gilgamesh is an amazing one. I long to be like him. 

AdowableDwagon: … Remind me to not freak out when this happens again xD N u worried me!

ChatBrotherLance: All of us pretty much :O 

RainDragon: pfffft

RainDragon: Dammit N xD

N: … Heheh

Rose: :) 

Rose changed N's name to Enkidu.

Enkidu: …!!! 

Rose: I won't spoil. You have to finish your book to find out ;)

Enkidu: Sure.. I guess?

DandelionDragon: [babystuff.png]

DandelionDragon: Okay who sent all this to our doorstep? 

ScientificPeach: Umm

LochNessaMonster: ….

LilPureBoi: Sonia and Nessa did it 

LochNessaMonster: Alli u traitor >.<

LilPureBoi: :3

RainDragon: Say thanks a bunch girls! Now we got ready stuff for the kiddo :D

GurlOnFire: Speaking of. Aren't you and Leon gonna check what gender it is? 

DandelionDragon: Hmm now that you ask… 

RainDragon: We need another four weeks or so. Then we're gonna find out :) Until then keep up with the stuff!

ScientificPeach: Aight all dibs for a baby girl press F and M for boy x3 

LochNessaMonster: F

AdowableDwagon: F

Clair: FM

WeedBrownie: F. Sis you can only choose one..

Clair: Shut

Marley15: F

AdorableMorpeko: M. Because it's Leon and Raihan.

Bagpipes: FFFFFFF

UncleGordie: NEPHEW X3

Piers!AtTheDisco: M

ChoccyMilk: FM cause I like both :3

GalarianGuzma: Same

ChatMumMelony: Oh it doesn't matter whether it's a boy or a girl :) They're still our baby bundle of joy and we're all taking care of him or her.

ChatDadKabu: Your mother's right.

Opal: Another pink grandnephew sounds nice. But I also like the idea of a niece. 

LilPureBoi: …..

Bea193: Alli your hair :O What's wrong is there a ghost?

LilPureBoi: No. It's not a ghost or a Pokemon. It's something else… I don't know what

GordonRamsay: ..Someone's pregnant again, that must be it. Alright who is it?

Kukui: fhwjchajxhqbsha

Kukui: EXCUSE ME

Kukui left the chat.

GalarianGuzma: Oh! 

GalarianGuzma: Relax u lot! No wonder he's freakin out :'D He's gonna be a dad

DandelionDragon: !!!!! You mean Nani's expecting?

ScientificPeach: Nani? 

DandelionDragon: She's Professor Burnet. Kukui's wife :D 

DandelionDragon: Arceus… I'm not the only one anymore

RainDragon: Geez Alli ur a pregnancy detector now xD 

LilPureBoi: O-Oh..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. Fate references xD


	36. It's a....!

DandelionDragon: @everyone I'm feeling so… Immensely happy today :') Rai and I finally found out what our kid's gonna be

ChatMumMelony: OMA Dearie what is it? :D

ScientificPeach: People prepare your pokedollars :)

Hippity-Hopper: *drumrolls*

DandelionDragon: Raihan?

RainDragon: :)

RainDragon: It's a girl! We're havin a baby dragoness :')

LochNessaMonster: ARCEUS

GurlOnFire: I have a niece!!! 

ChatDadKabu: I have something in my eye… My sons congratulations

ScientificPeach: Hah! Pay up fuckers! >:D We. Have. A. Niece!

ChatMumMelony: LANGUAGE

ScientificPeach: Ooops sorry

Hippity-Hopper: My very first niece <:'3

UncleGordie: Aw was hoping for a nephew but this works too! Ahh 

Enkidu: Lance is quiet…

Clair: Oh, he's gone to Sinnoh. Holy Quad meetup with Steven, Wallace and Cynthia

RainDragon: E-Eh?? 

GurlOnFire: Are they a romantic quad or a friend quad?

Clair: Idk

DandelionDragon: Time flies so fast.. My little girl I'm so overwhelmed. She's pretty big tho.. and quite energetic. My middle is killing me.

Hippity-Hopper: She is! :O Just had a feel and the kicks are intense

RainDragon: Mum is this normal? 

ChatMumMelony: … I may have had more kicks than usual when I was still carrying my youngest sons. But that's because they're triplets. 

ChatMumMelony: The doctor didn't say anything else now did they?

RainDragon: Nope

DandelionDragon: No?

ChatMumMelony: I see. Well that should be alright. Every mum has different experiences after all :) 

Clair: PM from Lance. Said he’s gonna be off for a while due to stuff.

RainDragon: What kind of stuff? :3c 

UncleGordie: Ohoho that kinda stuff what else

AdowableDwagon: I miss Galar already :c When is the baby coming I don’t wanna miss her!

GordonRamsay: Goodness a baby girl! Congratulations Leon and Raihan :) 

GordonRamsay: I must agree with Iris when

RainDragon: About five or six more months? I ain’t settling on a date so I’d come a month early if I were you

GordonRamsay: Got it 

AdowableDwagon: N ur coming with me :3

Enkidu: Sure

GalarianGuzma: *poke* @Kukui Hey, everythin alright Ku?

Kukui: fjajcnwjxjwh

Kukui changed his name to PapaKukui.

PapaKukui: Burnet and I are gonna be parents :’D

WeedBrownie: Wow so it is true

LilPureBoi: My hair never lies…

GalarianGuzma: Well dragons, looks like ur kid’s got a future playmate :)

DandelionDragon: Ahhh send Nani my regards :’D 

PapaKukui: Sure thing cousin :) Oh, btw she says congrats too. Best of luck to being mama yeah

DandelionDragon: Heh it’s been something so far ^^


	37. Mood Swings are A Norm

(Another three months later…)

  
  


DandelionDragon: Arceus

DandelionDragon: Raihan I'm sorry I'm so sorry

DandelionDragon: pls come back…

DandelionDragon: I'm so terrible. Giratina please devour me right now

ChatMumMelony: Sweetie what happened? :O

ChatDadKabu: Talk to us son. We're here

UncleGordie: Wut's happening? 

DandelionDragon: … I snapped at Raihan just because he came back with lunch too late

DandelionDragon: I didn't mean to I swear

DandelionDragon: and now he's gone out with a note saying brb but

DandelionDragon: … what if he hates me now? 

LochNessaMonster: Wtf

ScientificPeach: Leon what the bloody of course not

DandelionDragon: I'm a monster. I yelled at my own husband for a stupid reason

ChatMumMelony: Leon Atticus Eudios Yamada I will not have that language in this house… erm chatbox.

ChatMumMelony: Sweetheart, this is what we call mood swings. This doesn't make you a monster because it happens to EVERY one bearing, including me!

DandelionDragon: …. I bet you never yelled at Pops.

ChatDadKabu: Actually son. She did. 

ChatDadKabu: When she was still having Gordie. I was the one taking care of them both. Believe me, what happened to you and Raihan now mirrors what your mum and I went through. 

UncleGordie: :O Okay u did not tell me this story yet

ChatMumMelony: You think Raihan coming with lunch late is a stupid enough reason? You should look at mine

ChatMumMelony: I yelled at Kabu just for having his feet on the table

DandelionDragon: What?? You're joking :O

ChatMumMelony: It's true sweetie. And that's just one time. It happened for several… 

ChatDadKabu: The point is, Leon, you are bearing. Things like this happen. Just, times like these, they're really not your fault. Alright? 

ChatMumMelony: Mothers know best. Please take this to heart Leon <3 

DandelionDragon: .. I feel better now. Thanks mum, Pops. 

ChatMumMelony: yw sweetie

RainDragon: Babe I'm outside can you open up? <3 

DandelionDragon: ciwjxjhwhxa

UncleGordie: There he is 

GalarianGuzma: Gee bruh where did you go that is so important you had to worry your hubby>:| 

RainDragon: Sorry. I had doubts myself… I felt like I messed up when Leon yelled. So I had a heart-to-heart with Lance and.. 

RainDragon: Arceus 

RainDragon: Leon baby I'm so sorry. From now on I'll be better I promise

DandelionDragon: Raihan no you're doing perfect! I don't need anymore effort when you're already giving all you got

DandelionDragon: You're a great friend, and a great husband. I'm glad that the one I married and the father to our daughter is you Raihan Yamada 

DandelionDragon: I love you so much… 

RainDragon left the chat.

GurlOnFire: Raihan??

UncleGordie: Crap should I head over there?

Hippity-Hopper: Dw guys he's good <:) 

Hippity-Hopper: [Hug.png]

ChatMumMelony: Aw <3 

ChatDadKabu: Bless my sons

LochNessaMonster: All hail the healing triad @ChatDadKabu @ChatMumMelony @ChatBrotherLance

ChatMumMelony: A mum's work happily done ^.^


	38. A Day with Rose

Rose: Taking my sons and the kids out in Wyndon for a day :) Guzma is with me too 

DandelionDragon: Awesome! Don’t spoil Hop too much - Hop don’t go choosing all expensive shiz that’s my job 

Hippity-Hopper: Dw Lee c: All I’m gonna ask for is a hoverboard 

RainDragon: Coooool! :D

GurlOnFire: Lucky :c 

ChatDadKabu: Flannery all you need to do is ask your mum and me

GurlOnFire: uh.. nvm Pops! ^^”

Piers!AtTheDisco: People and their amazing parents. 

Bea193: Hey Mr Rose, Alli is with you right? Please keep an extra eye on him he often wanders and gets lost..

LochNessaMonster: pffft Leon is worst

DandelionDragon: Shut don’t call me out Nessa :c

LochNessaMonster: Sorry mum Leon

Piers!AtTheDisco: Take care of Marnie too <3 Marley and I ain’t there so she’s in your hands.

Marley16: Please

ChoccyMilk: And Gloria and Victor too. 

Rose: Don’t worry they’ll be fine :)

GalarianGuzma: Yo chillax big sibs. Ya big bro Guzma is here taggin along so the kiddoes have a good safe time

PasioPrince: I’ll keep them all in line Leon

DandelionDragon: Bless

  
  


(Hours later…)

  
  


GalarianGuzma: WHAT THE FUCK

ChatMumMelony: Language!

GalarianGuzma: Sorry mum. But you don’t know what’s happened! :O 

UncleGordie: Wut happened?

SassyLostChild: Father treated us to some shopping. Guzma got the most stuff.

GalarianGuzma: … I was just gazin at some bug Pokemon stuff in the mall. Then once my back is turned, every single thing is bought. 

GalarianGuzma: [NewStuff.png]

GalarianGuzma: And it had to include the giant Snom plushie

ChatMumMelony: Aw Eli you didn’t have to - Kabu and I were going to get him stuff <3 Well, not stopping us. My babies deserve the best

GalarianGuzma: Mum :’( <3

Rose: Not a problem Melony :) 

DandelionDragon: Did the kids get something?

Hippity-Hopper: … He got me a hoverboard. Sorry Lee but Mr Rose insisted!

DandelionDragon: Arceus

AdorableMorpeko960: I got to taste Barraskewda Caviar. They’re pretty good. 

Marley16: Gimme some sis

SassyLostChild: Allister got five big bags of Cheezits. Is he going to eat them all by himself?

Bea193: Cheezits you say? Yes, yes he will

SassyLostChild changed LilPureBoi’s name to Cheezits.

Cheezits: :’3

Cheezits: Thank you Mr Rose

Bagpipes: FINALLY GOT MY BAGPIPES WORKING AGAIN WOOHOO! THANK YOU ROSE!

VforVictory: Help me she’s playing them from downstairs my poor ears

Rose: It’s been really fun today kids :) Thank you for coming

SassyLostChild: :)

GordonRamsay: My what a nice millionaire father.

PasioPrince: ikr


	39. Valentines Day Shiz and... New Grandkid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advanced V Day chapter xD

AdowableDwagon: Happy Valentine’s Day guys :DDD 

DandelionDragon: Ah the 14th already? I didn’t realise ^^ 

DandelionDragon: The baby’s growing in pretty well I lost track. Sorry I can’t go out much.. 

ScientificPeach: Dw Leon we understand ^^ You have a baby it’s good you stay home often especially since.. you know

DandelionDragon: Yeah. For safety measures… And to escape them paparazzi

RainDragon: The world doesn’t need to know of our baby dragon… yet

ScientificPeach: True

LochNessaMonster: You boys want anything? Sonia and I can make a delivery for you before our date :)

RainDragon: Aw girls thank you. Lee and I will have the usual - And some of those heart chocolates :) 

ScientificPeach: Got it :D We’ll have it there in a few!

AdowableDwagon: @Everyone what r u all doing this special day? :3 

Hippity-Hopper: I’m going out with Victor :D 

VforVictory: Gloria’s in Kalos rn btw. She’s seeing this Calem penpal of hers

GordonRamsay: Wait your sister is here? Huh fancy that. Hope I run into her - To answer your question Iris I am planning a dinner with my dear Malva. 

ScientificPeach: Woah you two are dating now? Neat :D

AdorableMorpeko960: … Someone sent me some black orchids and chocolates. I dunno who it is. The stuff doesn’t say

SassyLostChild: … Oh that’s disappointing. Maybe it’s a fan or someone longing from a distance Marnie.

AdorableMorpeko960: Huh that makes sense. Still I wish I knew who it is. This guy somehow knew my favourite flowers and chocolate... 

AdorableMorpeko960: Well. Gtg put them in a vase now

AdorableMorpeko960 left the chat.

SassyLostChild: … Thank

PasioPrince: Bede

SassyLostChild: Lear no not now

Piers!AtTheDisco: Was it you Bede?

SassyLostChild left the chat.

Piers!AtTheDisco: Don’t worry I ain’t mad or anything. I’m just thankful it’s someone I know. Your brother’s good Lear

PasioPrince: Thanks Piers

GalarianGuzma: Hey bro @UncleGordie aren’t ya gonna take your homie out today? :)

UncleGordie: Duh

UncleGordie: Dinner’s on me tonite Piers :) Meet you at Motostoke

Piers!AtTheDisco: Got it <3

UncleGordie: <3

Bea193: … Did Piers just heart?

AdowableDwagon: Eeep he returns it

ScientificPeach: You better get laid Gorpiers u3u Cuz today is the perfect time

LochNessaMonster: Yeah me and my gal will be at the Rose Hotel so we’re gonna be busy 

GalarianGuzma: You all are lucky I still haven’t got mine.. Like does Plumie even like me for real?

ChoccyMilk: Who?

PapaKukui: He’s talking about Plumeria yeah. She’s his other half :)

GalarianGuzma: Kukui no

PapaKukui: Kukui yes. Cmon Guz trust me she likes you back.

GalarianGuzma: … Excuse me I have a gurl to talk to <3

GalarianGuzma left the chat. 

PapaKukui: Heh

Hippity-Hopper: Fjdjchshxha Vic gave me the cutest thing ever!

ScientificPeach: Oh!!

DandelionDragon: Wow what is it Hopsy? :D

Hippity-Hopper: [GiantWoolooPlush.png]

Hippity-Hopper: It’s as big as Dubwool! 

VforVictory: Finally found a fun way to spend champion money. Glad you love it Hop :D

Hippity-Hopper: It’s soooo soft! 

Hippity-Hopper: cjejxhajxhha

Hippity-Hopper: [MumSinks.png]

DandelionDragon: Oh geez! X’D Is that mum?! Just how fluffy is that thing?

Hippity-Hopper: Very fluffy. 

VforVictory: Yeah just like the real thing. I actually disappeared in it when I first got it! :O

ChoccyMilk: I want one ; 3 ; Victor where did you buy it?

VforVictory: Ordered it from Giant PokePlush :) I’ll send PM a link 

ChoccyMilk: yay 

ChatBrotherLance: ………..

ChatBrotherLance: [MeetMyLilDratini.png] 

AdowableDwagon: Wuuut?

GalarianGuzma: …..

  
  


(Yamada Family Groupchat)

  
  


GalarianGuzma: AGHHHHH!!!!

RainDragon: GASP

UncleGordie: xjsjxnsmxhjanxjan

ChatDadKabu: !!!!!!!

ChatMumMelony: :O

GurlOnFire: Wtf

WeedBrownie: ... Nice prank Lance but no.

ChatBrotherLance: :D

WeedBrownie: It’s not a prank. Is it.

ChatBrotherLance: It’s not a prank Zinny 

Clair: Lance what is going on? Did you and the quad steal that boy? 

ChatBrotherLance: He ain’t stolen Clair! XD He’s really my son.. The moment the trio took me in at least

ChatBrotherLance: [MeandMyKiddo.png] 

ChatBrotherLance: Pops, Mum, fam, this is Wally. He’s Steven and Wallace’s kid actually. But now he’s got three dads and a mum ^^” 

ChatDadKabu: … Two grandchildren :’)

ChatMumMelony: This is so… Now we have a granddaughter and a grandson! :’D <3

UncleGordie: That ring..

ChatBrotherLance: Yep

GurlOnFire: AAAAAA


	40. Three More Champs and A Kiddo

UncleGordie: Soo.. Family Intermission is over guys. We got six dads in the House now :D 

ChatBrotherLance: Correction Gordie - Eight. Plus another mama.

ScientificPeach: Eh?

ChatBrotherLance added StevenUniverse, TheSinnohQueen and MikuMikuri to the group.

DandelionDragon: GASP LANCE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE XDD

ChatBrotherLance: :)

Marley16: … Cynthia? 

GurlOnFire: Oh my Arceus the boys

StevenUniverse: Oh hello 

MikuMikuri: Heeeey :D

TheSinnohQueen: House of Fools? 

RainDragon: Welcome to hell u3u

UncleGordie: Heh three more champions to break 

ChatBrotherLance: Nah Wallace is good :)

ChatDadKabu: Oh you three must be Lance’s um.. Spouses-to-be?

ChatMumMelony: More babies :’3

StevenUniverse: Mr and Mrs Yamada, pleasure to meet you. Lance told us a lot about you 

TheSinnohQueen: Huh are you really Lance’s adoptive father? You two look SO alike?

GurlOnFire: :3

UncleGordie: :3

MikuMikuri: Hang on.. GurlOnFire. Flannery is that you?

GurlOnFire: Hell yeah. And there’s Zinnia. She’s WeedBrownie.

StevenUniverse: ...Weed Brownie?

WeedBrownie: No questions. 

LochNessaMonster: oma another queen finally :D 

ScientificPeach: Booyah

MikuMikuri: Heh Tia’s pretty much the queen of everything u3u

Piers!AtTheDisco: Queen of the husbandos too?

TheSinnohQueen: Yes

VforVictory: Blimey the champion crowd is growing :D 

Bagpipes: Enjoy your flock while it lasts baby brother :) I am coming to knock your bahookey off that throne

VforVictory: I’ll be waiting next Gym Challenge 

Hippity-Hopper: Ooooh Vic’s gonna have a champion time :D

DandelionDragon: My successor ; 3 ; 

GalarianGuzma: Oi we gonna keep our mouths shut? BRING OUT THE KIDDO :D

ChatBrotherLance: Guzma chill ^^” 

StevenUniverse: Idk.. Wally can be a little shy. 

Bea193: Dw my little brother’s here too

ChatBrotherLance: Oh yes Allister :) He’s about Wally’s age Steves so he’s good

StevenUniverse: Well

StevenUniverse added WallaceJr to the group.

TheSinnohQueen: He’s not any trouble. 

WallaceJr: … I’m scared

Cheezits: I’m scared too… 

WallaceJr: Really? Oh :) 

Cheezits: :)

ChatBrotherLan: Aw <3 

AdowableDwagon: Somebody screenshot this cute moment!!! > 3 <

DandelionDragon: :’3

RainDragon: My boi nephew <3

GurlOnFire: I wanna hug!! Lance u must bring him here or - Oh wait I can just storm into Mossdeep to see him xD

Enkidu: Flannery that’s not nice..

GurlOnFire: Shut

MikuMikuri: You are welcome to visit ^^ Just tell us beforehand? 

WeedBrownie: No prob

WallaceJr: Uh.. Um… 

StevenUniverse: Wally are you feeling okay buddy? Are your aunts and uncles overwhelming you?

WallaceJr: ….

MikuMikuri: I got him Stevie. Excuse us ^^ 

TheSinnohQueen: Don’t worry guys Wally’s fine. He really likes all of you.

Cheezits: .. Can Wally come over sometime? I’d.. uh.. love to meet him

Bea193: !!!!

StevenUniverse: Of course lil guy

ChatBrotherLance: Dont worry Alli you’ll meet him in person real soon :) 

Cheezits: Yay

Bea193: Thank you for adding this kid. Alli’s really excited now 

ChatBrotherLance: :)

RainDragon: Bruuuh Lan when r u coming back like seriously? ;; we miss you loads

ChatBrotherLance: In two months :) 

TheSinnohQueen: All of us and Wally. The boys and I pestered Lance nonstop to take us here

StevenUniverse: Pretty much. You fools sound like a fun bunch

ChatBrotherLance: Steves, Tia stahp 

ChoccyMilk: Taken as a compliment u3u

GordonRamsay: Beware. Once you join you will never want to leave.

TheSinnohQueen: Good :)

StevenUniverse: xD

UncleGordie: Sibbers u broke them already

GordonRamsay: oh my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StevenUniverse - Steven
> 
> TheSinnohQueen - Cynthia
> 
> MikuMikuri - Wallace
> 
> WallaceJr - Wally


	41. Time Flies... Fast

UncleGordie changed GordonRamsay’s name to Sibbers.

Sibbers: Gordie for the love of all things holy MOVE ON

UncleGordie: Never u.u

Clair: I only knew Gordie for months but I know one thing - u do not tell Gordie to move on

Piers!AtTheDisco: Definitely

RainDragon: Time flies heh

ChatMumMelony: One more month now boys ^.^ Are you both preparing well?

DandelionDragon: Kinda. Our little girl’s just as eager.. Can’t sleep cause she’s been kicking nonstop x’) One time I almost used the emergency word by accident 

RainDragon: Yeah I taught Lee a code word to yell out if it’s time :)

MikuMikuri: Good good u3u 

ChatDadKabu: Yes 

LochNessaMonster: Huh not yet out of the womb but she’s already got her dads’ energy :P

ScientificPeach: Heyy she needs a name :3c Got one already?

DandelionDragon: … I’ve always liked the name Raiah ^^ Y’know, like her tall Pops 

RainDragon: Beautiful <3

RainDragon: Aw man I’m a Pops? Just like… Oof I’m crying

ChatBrotherLance: My lil bro.. U and me are the same.

TheSinnohQueen: Wow two upcoming babies in one chat :) Spring is happening here

StevenUniverse: Our bby Wally’s got a cousin :)

WallaceJr: Must protect baby cousin ;-; 

DandelionDragon: good nephew :’3 

PapaKukui: Good news guys :’D Nani and I got to know our bundle’s gender yeah

GalarianGuzma: cjdjxjwhxhqjha

DandelionDragon: Ahh Kai what is it tell us!

GalarianGuzma: It’s a boy. I can feel it :3

RainDragon: :D

ChoccyMilk: Golly I forgot that we have two babies on the way xD

PapaKukui: … We have a son 

GalarianGuzma: I KNEW IT x’DDD

DandelionDragon: Arceus this is perfect :’D Our daughter has a future same age playmate!

TheSinnohQueen: Adorable <3

RainDragon: Months younger, but still close!

ScientificPeach: pfffff uh oh

GalarianGuzma: Peaches >:) The booty hand it over

ScientificPeach: Bye bye twenty Pokedollars u.u 

GalarianGuzma: Y’all come get back your loot :D

Bea193: Thank 

GurlOnFire: Booyah :D

ChoccyMilk: Ahh finally 

Rose: What’s going on?

WeedBrownie: Guzma started a bet against Sonia for Kukui’s baby.

Piers!AtTheDisco: He won back all the Pokedollars lost to her

GalarianGuzma: Tricks of trade from ya boi baby B) 

ChatMumMelony: Finally got the guest rooms ready ^^ 

StevenUniverse: Aw Miss thank you so much :) 

TheSinnohQueen: You should've told us to help in some way!

ChatDadKabu: Nonsense. You five have just come all the way from Hoenn you need the space.

ChatMumMelony: Also call us mum and Pops, Dearies <3 You're going to marry our Lance soon so you're all one of mine

MikuMikuri: We got a new mom and dad :'3

StevenUniverse: Mr Kabu-! I mean Pops, you already remind me of my dad back home.. 

ChatDadKabu: Mr Joseph Stone, right? Oh don't worry Steven we met each other before.

StevenUniverse: Oh :)

DandelionDragon: Crud

RainDragon: What's wrong??? :O Need to yell Cheezits for real? I got the bags!

Cheezits: … Eh?

WallaceJr: Crackers?

Bea193: Dont pay any mind kids

Cheezits: Okay…

Bea193: .. Hair's going haywire again. What is it this time?

Sibbers: For once I cannot be so sure.. Goodness who else is pregnant here? 

Clair: No

LochNessaMonster: Dat accusation Siebold wtf xc

WeedBrownie: Nah too feral for this.

GurlOnFire: Uh Leon is something wrong you look in pain.. 

RainDragon: fjsjzjanxjanznana

RainDragon: LEE I'M COMING!

DandelionDragon: Shite. 

DandelionDragon: Hold your Ponytas Rai its prolly those kicks again.. Arceus it stings I just need to lie down. Help me up...

GurlOnFire: :O

RainDragon: Cmere big guy hop on

GurlOnFire: [UpstairsCarry.png] 

Hippity-Hopper: I COME HOME FROM WORK AND FIND THIS

Hippity-Hopper: Is Lee okay? :'O

WallaceJr: What's wrong with uncle Leon?

StevenUniverse: He's fine boys dw… 

Cheezits: Be still hair


	42. Baby Dragon...s?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for u3u

DandelionDragon: CHEEZITS

DandelionDragon: FUCKING CHEEZITS

DandelionDragon: RQIHDN I NWED U FQCL

Piers!AtTheDisco: … Leon why are you screaming for crackers at night? 

WeedBrownie: dont tell me

Bea193: Wtf is happening Alli's hair is going all crazy in his sleep!! :O

Sibbers: oh dear

RainDragon: kdjsjzjqjbzhaja

RainDragon: omaomaomaoma

ChatDadKabu: Sons?! What's happening, speak to us

ChatDadKabu: Raihan! Leon!

ScientificPeach: Guys Raihan is taking Leon to the conv. We're going to the hospital 

ScientificPeach: Leon's water broke…

ChatDadKabu: What?!?

GurlOnFire: GASP

Clair: … Already?? 

ChatMumMelony: !!!!

ChatBrotherLance: Oh no.. Wait no.. A month early shouldnt be too bad but still.. 

ChatBrotherLance: Sonia please keep us updated the moment you get there!

ScientificPeach: Got it!

Hippity-Hopper: Oh no Lee! I'm going to Wyndon right now! 

UncleGordie: Hey relax Hop you can wait until morning it's too early to go out on your own..

ChatBrotherLance: Listen to Gordie Hop

Hippity-Hopper: :'( 

Hippity-Hopper: And right when our mum and grandfolks are outta town… 

AdowableDwagon changed her name to WorriedDragon.

WorriedDragon: I hope Dandelion and the baby will be okay :'c I'd go there but Skyla doesn't fly at this time, I dont wanna disturb her..

ChatBrotherLance: It's alright Iris.. Just stay calm. Look, the moment we get the news we'll tell you. You and Hop just go back to sleep then you can head out by morning. 

WorriedDragon: Oof ur right. I'll try Lan :'c 

GalarianGuzma: Wait wtf Hop's alone. Where's his house I'm gonna go

Bagpipes: Naw relax bug man he's not alone. He went straight to me and Vic's house.

GalarianGuzma: Thank arceus

  
  


_(Later…)_

  
  


ScientificPeach: Okay guys you can relax. Leon's in early labor but things are going smoothly. Doctor said he'll be okay :) 

Hippity-Hopper: Great :'D

ChatDadKabu: Thank arceus

WorriedDragon: Phew!

ChatMumMelony: And the baby? :O Is she going to be alright?

ScientificPeach: … We don't know yet. But it's like Lance said. One month early shouldn't hurt, except Raiah's prolly gonna be smaller than usual.

MikuMikuri: She'll definitely be small but she's alright. You see, Wally is small when he was born.. And he was about a month and a half early. A fighter just like his Papa :'c 

ChatBrotherLance: Aw Wall..

UncleGordie: Hey what's become of Raihan? Is he taking all this well?

ScientificPeach: He's good. I told him to have a nap cause he wouldn't stop crying earlier. 

ScientificPeach: [SleepyBois.png]

ChatBrotherLance: Thank

  
  


_(Several hours later…)_

  
  


RainDragon: cjsjcjajxhajs

RainDragon: IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING AAAAH

ScientificPeach: Raihan chill it's dawn people are still sleeping! 

Piers!AtTheDisco: Am awake

ScientificPeach: and the pushing begins guys send ur prayers 

ChatMumMelony: My baby boys you can do this, your mummies are with you in spirit ;* 

GalarianGuzma: Damn wish I knew how that felt..

MikuMikuri: Oh Guzma it is a.. beautiful sensation :) 

GalarianGuzma: oooh

RainDragon: [FirstExpressions.png]

RainDragon: Cuz Leon said to take a picture of the looks on our faces when Raiah is being born :'3

ChatBrotherLance: And right in the middle of the pushing... Raihan u arse xD

LochNessaMonster: Oh my Arceus Raihan! XD

UncleGordie: uhhh I dont think he meant it like that big bro

ChatBrotherLance: Welcome to Fatherhood boys 

Piers!AtTheDisco: Woot

ScientificPeach: And there goes Leon yeeting a water bottle at Raihan and grabbing him in while screaming

RaihanDragon: Ow my poor hand.. Lee's nails are genuine claws

Clair: Wdye we're all dragons Rai 

RainDragon: x') 

RainDragon: cjdjxhshdhshsh

ScientificPeach: Raiah's finally out :'D 6am sharp, born healthy and okay! 

ChatMumMelony: My baby granddaughter :'D

LochNessaMonster: Hallelujah!

RainDragon: @everyone A warm welcome to our baby dragoness Raiah Lee Yamada :')

RainDragon: [BabyGirl.png]

ChatMumMelony: She.. She's beautiful. She looks like you Raihan <3

Sibbers: Congratulations :)

ChatDadKabu: I'm so proud..

ChatMumMelony: Dearies we'll visit once we can <3 

Cheezits: … I sense another incoming presence

Bea193: Whomst?

RainDragon: Leon why are you still...

RainDragon: !!!!!

RainDragon left the chat.

GalarianGuzma: Oi! Get back here Rai what's happenin this time?!

ChatBrotherLance: @ScientificPeach ???

ScientificPeach: oh my arceus

ScientificPeach: … brace yourselves. Leon's having contractions again.

GurlOnFire: Again?? How??

ChoccyMilk: By golly they're having twins aren't they? 

ChatDadKabu: !!! 

ChatDadKabu: Arceus I forgot hidden twins are possible. 

UncleGordie: hidden twins wdym Pops?

ChatMumMelony: What your father meant is that twins can sometimes be born a surprise. In this case the boys must have missed the second one as it's hidden behind Raiah

UncleGordie: Woooah

ChatBrotherLance: Two :') 

GurlOnFire: I wonder what it is..

LochNessaMonster: Soni any update?

ScientificPeach: xhsjxhhahza

ScientificPeach: We have a nephew

ChatDadKabu: Grandson :')

GalarianGuzma: cjsjxhjqjxhqbzhaa BOI

ChatMumMelony: Babies <3

ScientificPeach: [CollapsedPapa.png]

ScientificPeach: Dw he's fine, just bawling his heart out. Leon is fine too :') He says hi by the way..

ScientificPeach: [BabyTwins.png]

ChatBrotherLance: Is the second baby alright? 

ScientificPeach: Pretty small.. Smaller than Raiah

ScientificPeach: But thank arceus he's healthy. 

RainDragon: fjsjxhshz

RainDragon: .. He's got the dragon in him I'm crying

WorriedDragon changed her name to AdowableDwagon.

AdowableDwagon: What's his name Rai? :33 

RainDragon: Arceus I got just the one. Leon got to name Raiah sooo I get Lil Lan :3

ChatBrotherLance: That's fair enough… Wait.. L-Lan? :o

RainDragon: :''')

RainDragon: Lance Hop Yamada

Clair: Arceus

ChatMumMelony: Ahhhh <3

ChatDadKabu: Wonderful name son

AdowableDwagon: Eeeep!!! HOP HOP HOP oof he still sleeping welp let him wake up to surprise :'333

ChatBrotherLance: ……..

ChatBrotherLance left the chat.

MikuMikuri: Dont worry brother, Lan's just rushing over to the hospital now :) brace yourself

RainDragon: :') 

RainDragon: [MyBabyTrapinches.png]

ChatMumMelony: Better get some rest, all of you <3 We’ll stop by and visit by midday

ChatDadKabu: Yes go get some sleep you need it

ScientificPeach: [RaihanFam.png]

GurlOnFire: Shh they’re sleeping

Sibbers: Everyone else is going to scream at what they’re waking up to next morning


	43. Meeting the New Additions

Hippity-Hopper: CJAKCJKQKXJAJXJAKXJAJZJ

Hippity-Hopper: WHY DID NOBODY WAKE ME UP

Hippity-Hopper: A NEW NIECE AND NEPHEW!!!!! 

AdowableDwagon: That’s right Hopsy scream it all out ; 3 ; Ur an uncle now

LochNessaMonster: Aight uncs and aunts one at a time! U know hospital rules no crowding!

Sibbers: Good thing I’m visiting Galar again for a chef’s conference next week. I could see the little ones by then :) 

ScientificPeach: Immediate family first~ 

WallaceJr: ...B-Baby cousins? :’3

MikuMikuri: Yes Wally, two of them :) We can see them after your Pops has a turn

StevenUniverse: Cjsjxhhas Wall no wonder you were screaming all night ^^” The baby’s born already? 

TheSinnohQueen: Oma so Leon’s had twins??

GurlOnFire: YES AND YES :DD 

Enkidu: Strong and determined like their fathers. May they be blessed for eternity

Rose: Goodness N did you just speak like a god? 

Enkidu: … I don’t know

Rose: Hmm anyways congratulations Raihan and Leon :) 

SassyLostChild: Wait till they start running about and giving us grey hairs

PasioPrince: Oh Bede running aside, they already will be giving grey hairs u.u They’re babies, need our attention every minute

PasioPrince: … Oh great they were born during my dayshifts. Sorry for missing.

ChoccyMilk: It’s fine Lear :)

Sibbers: Can’t blame timezones. Anyways you need not worry. Kukui wasn’t on either. 

PapaKukui: Alola I’m just finished with my claaass-! OLY TAPU KOKO COUSIN LEON!!! 

PapaKukui: … Are they? :’D

LochNessaMonster: Good and healthy baby dragons. They’re Raiah Lee and Lance Hop Yamada :)

PapaKukui: <3333

ChatMumMelony: Just arrived at the hospital :)

ChatMumMelony: [LittleAngels.png]

ChatMumMelony: [SweetDarlings.png]

ChatMumMelony: [MeetingGrandpaAndUncle.png]

ChoccyMilk: :’)

GalarianGuzma: … I will never wash my hands again. I must protect my lil niece and nephew

Clair: here’s Lance and Lil Lan… :’)

Clair: [Bawling.png]

LochNessaMonster: Nephew and namesake uncle :’) Damn the name fits 

Hippity-Hopper: … Lance Hop Yamada. He’s middle named after me? ; 3 ;

Hippity-Hopper: EEEEP!!!

ScientificPeach: [HopsFirstTimeHoldingaBaby.png] 

ScientificPeach: [NamesakeUncles.png]

LochNessaMonster: <3

Bea193: Of all the babies since Alli… These two are making me sweat through my eyes why

ChoccyMilk: Aw Bea just say the word crying it wont hurt :)

Bea193: … I’m crying

Cheezits: Must protect.

WallaceJunior: Me too. 

ChatBrotherLance: :’))) 

ChatBrotherLance: I love my niece and nephew so much.. 

PasioPrince: :’)

WeedBrownie: Gordie back off ur onion breath is making me sob aunt tears

UncleGordie: Shut Zinny I’m having an uncle moment ; v ; Raiah’s squeaking in my arms I cant 

GurlOnFire: Hey gimme a turn with Raiah and take Lil Lan before he gets too attached to Lance x’) they still got some love to endure from the rest of the brood

Marley15: Holy… 

AdorableMorpeko960: I.. Uh… 

Piers!AtTheDisco: Take a good long look at them lil sisters :) 

AdorableMorpeko960: .. So this is what new babies look like? <3 

Marley15: When can we meet them in person? 

LochNessaMonster: Later afternoon :) After the fam leaves. We’re doing visits by batch 

Marley15: Ooh 

ChatMumMelony: Alright our time is up~ Have fun with your turn dearies <3 

LochNessaMonster: We will!

ChatBrotherLance: *protective happy uncle noises*


	44. Meeting the New Additions Pt. 2

DandelionDragon: Nurses finally gave back my Rotomphone

DandelionDragon: How are y'all doing fam? 

LochNessaMonster: Oh look who's finally on :D 

GalarianGuzma: Heh we could ask ya that ourselves Leo

ChoccyMilk: Are you feelin okay? You're not too sore?

DandelionDragon: I'm good Milo dw :) 

DandelionDragon: For as long as I got my soulmate and pride and joys right beside me <3 I’m very good

MikuMikuri: Accurate :3

Piers!AtTheDisco: Heads up papa champion. We’re just parkin outside. Brace yourself 

ChatMumMelony: Remember dears, one group at a time :O 

LochNessaMonster: Dw mum its me, Milo, Bea, Alli, Victor and also Piers and his sisters. Lance’s quad is visiting after us, and then the rest.

AdowableDwagon: Be prepared u guys! Raiah and Lil Lan are the cutest things eeep! > 3 <

Enkidu: … Be seeing them by next week. I have someone to meet first. 

SassyLostChild: Finally finished knitting the cozies. Thought the babies will need it.

SassyLostChild: [WorksofArt.png]

Hippity-Hopper: Aw Bede you made them both pink? Wooah Fairy Golden Girl like Shiny Dragonair ; 3 ; 

SassyLostChild: Shut >:| 

Hippity-Hopper: *whimper* 

VforVictory: Oi! Don’t tell my Hop to shut >:c 

DandelionDragon: Hey easy kids :O don’t fight

SassyLostChild: We’re not..

RainDragon: HOLY DRAGON BONNETS

RainDragon: Bede bless u so much

LochNessaMonster: Gloria control ur bro we’re getting close to the room

Bagpipes: Got it

VforVictory: Ok I’m cool

ChoccyMilk: AWW <3

LochNessaMonster: [BabyinHisArms.png]

LochNessaMonster: Seeing Milo losing it is making me lose it too oof :’3 

AdowableDwagon: See I told u! 

Bea193: … I haven't held a baby since seven years ago. To feel it again is so.. 

Bagpipes: News flash. Bea is crying. I repeat. Bea is crying.

Cheezits: I must protect the new babies.

AdorableMorpeko960: That’s good Allister 

VforVictory: Bless these two :) 

Bagpipes: Heh. I am so the bloody champion queen by the the time Raiah and Lil Lan start their journeys Vic >:) 

VforVictory: We shall see Glo u.u Only arceus can tell 

Enkidu: The champion vs his older sister. The tension begins. Will Victor remain champion? Or will his title be taken by his sister, the challenger herself? Stay tuned. 

GalarianGuzma: N wtf

Enkidu: … I don’t know what’s happening. 

Piers!AtTheDisco: Aye Nessa it’s your turn and the two are mine next

LochNessaMonster: Dont forget to take a shot. Tis is going to be my Obstagram cover lol

DandelionDragon: No! 

RainDragon: Nessa no! Fuck!

LochNessaMonster: Dw I’m kidding boys xD dammit u shoulda seen ur faces

RainDragon: Fuck you

DandelionDragon: u scared me honestly

MikuMikuri: *hissing Milotic noises*

MikuMikuri: You do not freak out someone who just delivered the cargo Miss >:c 

ChatBrotherLance: Wall calm down love Nessa was only joking..

StevenUniverse: Yes Lance is right honey relax.. 

MikuMikuri: :)

LochNessaMonster: Oof I am so sorry.. Anyway Piers and sisters, it’s your turn

Piers!AtTheDisco: Sisters first :)

AdorableMorpeko960: …..

Marley15: [Hold.png]

Piers!AtTheDisco: Cmon now both of you and the twins

Piers!AtTheDisco: [TwoSistersTwoDragons.png]

Piers!AtTheDisco: …….

ChoccyMilk: Aw Piers is going emotional ; 3 ;

Marley15: That’s big bro for you

AdorableMorpeko960: He havin flashbacks do not disturb.


	45. Trash in The House

RainDragon: Finally at home sweet home~

DandelionDragon: All four of us :')

DandelionDragon: [FirstNapHome.png]

ChatMumMelony: The little ones look so comfortable <3 Glad the crib can hold them both

RainDragon: And none of us knew we were having doubles at first xD Gee 

Cheezits: .. Can I see them tomorrow Mr Leon?

DandelionDragon: Of course Alli :) @everyone all of you are welcome anytime. Let Raiah and Lil Lan see their cool uncles and aunts 

Bea193: Alright I'm coming tomorrow with Alli

UncleGordie: Heads up you new dads! Some of us are bunking in with you

ChatBrotherLance: Sorry. Its your first night home and sibling instincts are overwhelming lol

GurlOnFire: Yeah the lil rascals need support

WeedBrownie: Dw I'm not making brownies. Just formula.

Clair: Remember no weed Zinnia >:| 

WeedBrownie: Sister I am offended I'd never do that for my niece and nephew. Besides who on earth makes weed milk a thing? 

GalarianGuzma: You

GurlOnFire: You

ChatBrotherLance: You

UncleGordie: Um.. You? 

WeedBrownie: Ew. Y'all disgust me with that gross shite

ChatMumMelony: Language!

WeedBrownie: Sorry mother 

Rose changed his name to Eli. 

Eli: Because I'm in a good mood today :)

ChatDadKabu: Did something happen son? 

Eli: S-Son? 

Eli: Oh the chat father yes. Something *ahem* happened.

Eli: I made Oleana smile! Like REALLY smile :'D

DandelionDragon: Oh my whaaat? :D 

RainDragon: Daaamn

ChatBrotherLance: Who's Oleana?

UncleGordie: Former vice-president of Galar. Now soon-to-be-Chairwoman cuz Lee's on pat break. 

LochNessaMonster: She's also Mr Rose's y'know *kiss kiss kiss* 

Eli: Nessa stop ^^" 

GalarianGuzma: Hang on, is she that fancy lady with the Garbodor?

Eli: Why yes :O You've met her?

GalarianGuzma: I was at the dumps diving in the garbage for new bugs when I saw her adoptin some Trubbish. Called em strays that need nurturin

ChoccyMilk: Huh. That Ms Oleana ^^ she devotes herself to the prejudiced Pokemon I admire her

ScientificPeach: Tis the woman who grooms Trubbish lines to perfection 

ChatMumMelony: Wait a minute Guzma baby why are you at the dumps? You'll get sick come back home young man please

ChatDadKabu: Yes.. Also there aren't any Bug-types in the garbage I'm afraid. I tried looking before you but none.

GalarianGuzma: Oh.. Okay mum, Pops 

GalarianGuzma: And before I forget, I got that Trubbish lady's account :) It's trashy neato

RainDragon: Aw hell yeaaah

Eli: Guzma what are you doing

GalarianGuzma: I'm not doin anything. I'm g 7oing back to Circhester :o Mum wants me to get cleaned

Eli: … Why do I feel dread?

Cheezits: Um

Cheezits added I<3Trash to the group.

Eli: Allister!!! 

Cheezits: M-Mr Guzma asked me to 

Eli: GUZMA

GalarianGuzma: Hey now I said *I* wasn't doin anything! >:)

Eli: Why you.. Pfff young people >:|

Piers!AtTheDisco: Relax man. Let Guzma have his fun. He's a lot happier these past months

PapaKukui: I agree. Trust me when I say Troll Guzma is fun yeah :)

I<3trash: … What is this place?

Eli: Oleana! Oh goodness did you see everything?

I<3trash: Rose? 

I<3trash: And all of these people. Do I know them?

LochNessaMonster: Oma she's here. Ms Oleana it's us, the Galar League. Plus some inter-regional buddies. You can tell us apart by our names!

ChoccyMilk: It's me Milo! :D

Piers!AtTheDisco: @Cheezits is Allister, @DandelionDragon is Leon, @RainDragon is Raihan, @AdorableMorpeko960 is Marnie and @SassyLostChild is Bede. 

I<3trash: Your names confuse me. Do your birth certificates allow those kinds of names?

RainDragon: Pffffft!!! 

Bea193: Mr Rose I think you need to teach Ms Oleana how to meme and how usernames work

Eli: I'm on it. But I need your help too ^^"

UncleGordie: Hah! Ur talking to the fools who broke the most stoic champion on the house! We can do this easy >:)

ChatBrotherLance: I stand as witness :)

WeedBrownie: … Time to bake

I<3trash: I am concerned.

Eli: Dw Ollie you'll be fine!

I<3trash: Okay Rose.

I<3trash: Questions

I<3trash: What is Dw? And who is Ollie?

Eli: Um.. 

GurlOnFire: We gonna start from scratch are we?

UncleGordie: Boys, let's roll out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to LadyMorphine for suggesting Oleana's name :D


	46. Wrath of Hilbitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features guest appearances from the other protags xD

I<3trash: ………

Eli: Honey I’m so sorry is this overwhelming you too much? I can help you leave if you want :(

I<3trash: shut

Eli: ?!?!? 

I<3trash: I mean, I’d like to remain. Thank you Rose.

UncleGordie: Heheheheh

RainDragon: Five days is all it took :)c

Piers!AtTheDisco: Enjoy your new meme wife Mr Rose.

Eli: .. what?

I<3trash: [BigAssElephant.png]

Eli: Noooooooo have mercy on Copperajah :’O

WeedBrownie: Oh the brownies must have worked. Good

GurlOnFire: Wtg sister uvu 

ChatBrotherLance: Now she’s in the state I’m in all those months ago xD

DandelionDragon: …...

DandelionDragon: Who wants some morning cuteness? :3

DandelionDragon: [CharizardNuzzle.png]

RainDragon: cjsjxjajxjwkxkjahssh

ScientificPeach: Leon your Charizard is killing me with cute

LochNessaMonster: Big fire dragon is like: My babies now

DandelionDragon: He’s so good with Raiah and Lil Lan I can’t take it :’) 

PasioPrince: Wow a Charizard being gentle with babies. Don’t see that everyday

GalarianGuzma: Ey that place doesn’t look like Wyndon. Where are the babies at Leo?

DandelionDragon: We’re actually in Postwick rn Guzma ^^ Mum, grandma and gramps got back from Alola and they demanded to see the twins xD

RainDragon: … It was memorable xD

RainDragon: Leon’s mama is already spoiling the babies xD It’s cute

DandelionDragon: That’s my mum for you. She loves kids. And babying kids :) 

Hippity-Hopper: It’s true uvu 

DandelionDragon: Ur still baby Hop <3 

Hippity-Hop: yeah - 3 - 

VforVictory: GUYS HELP ME IS IT SAFE HERE? 

ChatBrotherLance: Uhh sure? What’s wrong Victor?

Bagpipes: The idiot caused trouble in another groupchat and now Hilda is after his arse

Hippity-Hopper: Hilda? 

Enkidu: Hilda? Wait I know her

AdowableDragon: Oh no she has a temper. Victor what did you do? :O 

VforVictory: ….

VforVictory: Imma send screenshots real quick

  
  


**(Earlier in another groupchat: Champ Bois Only).**

  
  


EthanIsGoldilocks: Ey where’s Hilbert at? Any luck finding him guys? :O

DiamondDude: Wtf he’s good at hiding I swear

Red: …………

TheOmegaRuby: Red’s right. No giving up guys! 

EthanIsGoldilocks: Umm

PaintMeLikeAFrenchBoi: Brendan you can understand him?

TheOmegaRuby: Nah. Red said to my face.

SunGod: Oh 

VforVictory: Hey I think I found Hilbert guys :D Shall I add him?

EthanisGoldilocks: YES QUICK VICTOR :D 

VforVictory added Hil16 to the group.

VforVictory: Huh somebody’s a simple simon

TheOmegaRuby: Change his name to something bad >:c Coward deserves it for thinking he can evade the chatbox

PaintMeLikeAFrenchBoi: Brendan oma hahahah

VforVictory: … Sorry in advance Hilbert

VforVictory changed Hil16’s name to Hilbitch.

Hilbitch: :)

VforVictory: Um.. U okay with this Hilbert?

Naaate: Here he is guys! I finally convinced him, cousin to cousin xD

Naaate added Hilbert to the group.

VforVictory: O_O

PaintMeLikeAFrenchBoi: Sacre bleu

Red: ……..!!!

TheOmegaRuby: Wait that wasn’t Hilbert?

Hilbert: …. That’s not me

Hilbert: Arceus you fools

Hilbert: You added Hilda. You made her Hilbitch. Now she’s after the blood of whoever did it.

EthanIsGoldilocks: Shit

DiamondDude: Run

SunGod: Rip 

TheOmegaRuby: Victor u did this! Bye!

VforVictory: WAIT WHAT?!? Who’s Hilda?!? GUYS I’M SCARED

Red: Sorry. 

Hilbitch: … I am coming for you Victor >:) 

VforVictory left the group.

  
  


**(Back to House of Fools)**

  
  


DandelionDragon: ……

RainDragon: ………

Bagpipes: And that is how Victor angered a Unovan lass 

VforVictory: Shut I’m scared guys help me :’( 

Hippity-Hopper: I shall protect my boii 

Enkidu: Don’t worry Victor I’m sure Hilda is only joking.

AdowableDwagon: Yeah she’s actually nice if she’s not angry ^^ N and I know her and her brother Hilbert. They’re really good

VforVictory: press x to doubt

ChatBrotherLance: At least it’s not Leaf. She can get really terrifying, I’ve seen.

DandelionDragon: Quick Victor come to our house xD we’ll keep you safe

VforVictory: Thank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EthanIsGoldilocks - Ethan
> 
> DiamondDude - Lucas
> 
> TheOmegaRuby - Brendan
> 
> Red is Red.
> 
> PaintMeLikeAFrenchBoi - Calem
> 
> SunGod - Elio
> 
> Hil16 (later Hilbitch) - Hilda
> 
> Hilbert is Hilbert.
> 
> Naaate - Nate


	47. God in The House

AdowableDwagon: Oh ^^" Okay I wasn't expecting that

Enkidu: I can feel her anger blaze like the flares of Reshiram

VforVictory: YOU SAID HILDA WAS NICE FUSJXJAJZJAJA

Bagpipes: Correction little brother. They said she's nice when she's not angry. You're dead

Hippity-Hopper: Dont just stand there Gloria!! She had her Emboar whatever it is restraining me!!!

Bagpipes: Dude as much as I want to I can't! I got the bloody colds, our mum won't let me out!

Hippity-Hopper: Iris!!!

AdowableDwagon: N help? :O Arceus I can hear Hilda going feral from here!

Enkidu: otw. Reshiram and I are coming

VforVictory: HURRY BEFORE SHE THROWS ME IN THE CREEK!!!!!

AdowableDwagon: Eeeek!!

Enkidu: Wait is that a.. Ring? 

Enkidu: !!!!!!!

Enkidu left the chat.

  
  


**(Hours later…)**

  
  


Bagpipes: Aight Victor. What did you learn from this? 

VforVictory: …. Champion or not, never call Hilda the B word. 

VforVictory: … And her brother's got bloody Zekrom. 

Bagpipes: Good 

GalarianGuzma: Damn so that Unovan girl? Scary as heck. I can still hear her roars echoing in my head.

ChatBrotherLance: Guz relax. Hilda is nothing. Worry about Leaf *shudder* 

Hippity-Hopper: Victor I'm so sorry!! I wanted to help save you but that Emboar :'((

VforVictory: Nvm Hoppip. It's over now and I'm not letting it happen again

AdowableDwagon: So sorry about Hilda Victor :'O 

AdowableDwagon: Anyway, anyone catch N? He and Reshiram should be here by now 

DandelionDragon: We haven't seen him Iris :O 

RainDragon: Wait a sec.. He saw a ring in his latest message

UncleGordie: @PasioPrince Ur Hoopah is loose again Lear

PasioPrince: That can't be! Hoopah is with me all the time! Honest!

SassyLostChild: I can vouch.

AdowableDwagon: ohnononono

ChatDadKabu: Iris! Breathe, breathe..

AdowableDwagon: Sorry :'( I'm worried about N. Rings don't just pop out of nowhere! What if it took him to another dimension where we'll never see him again?! 

ChatMumMelony: Sweetie isn't that a bit much? I'm sure that can't be the case

GalarianGuzma: *flashbacks*

PapaKukui: It can't be the Ultra Beasts dw Guzma. They're all contained remember?

GalarianGuzma: I feel a chill down my spine.

Clair: Wtf does anyone hear laughter? It sounded.. Godlike?

Cheezits: !!!!!!!!!!

Bea193: Seriously. Who's pregnant again Alli's hair is going nuts!

ScientificPeach: Lol he's seriously a pregnancy detector? What if something else happened?

WeedBrownie: pffff kid's a complete package deal of detectors

LochNessaMonster: Um guys? Look in the sky

AdowableDwagon: N and Reshiram!! :'DD and.. Eh?? Who?? 

GurlOnFire: Wait who the Arceus is that man in that gold cleaver like thing? 

RainDragon: Oh no he's looking right at us!!

WallaceJunior: Wow a flying man! I didn't know they can fly! :O

ChatBrotherLance: My Dratini men can't fly... 

ChatBrotherLance: HOLY

Enkidu: Hello. Iris, Victor, I'm sorry for turning up so late. I.. Reunited with someone. I have him here with me right now.

AdowableDwagon: Uhh :O Add him in?

Enkidu added Gilgamesh to the chat.

ChatBrotherLance: !!!!!

DandelionDragon: Holy

AdowableDwagon: …. I am shook


	48. Enter Gilgamesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This Gilgamesh is Caster form so he ain't awful

Enkidu: Gil these are the friends I told you about on the way here. Be nice… They were so good to me.

Gilgamesh: Greetings earth-bound Mongrels fwahahahah

LochNessaMonster: … Mongrels? Wait is he calling us dogs? 

ScientificPeach: Pfff oh no he didn't >:c

Enkidu: Gil be nice. Nessa and Sonia don't like being called.. That

Gilgamesh: Oh. I see I have caused some offense

Gilgamesh: My apologies, earth servants

Bea193: We aren't slaves either. Sorry. 

Gilgamesh: Enkidu your… Friends… are confusing to the core

Enkidu: Tell me about it. Don't worry you'll get used to it.

AdowableDwagon: Uh hello?? Anyone flipping out?? There's a god in the house! :'D

Eli: Two. N is.. I think? 

WallaceJr: P-Pretty. I like your blade Mister 

Gilgamesh: … A child?

StevenUniverse: !!!!

TheSinnohQueen: Wally wait come back

ChatBrotherLance: Arceus don't touch that!!! 

MikuMikuri: Got him ^^ 

Gilgamesh: Is he yours?

ChatBrotherLance: Yes. Ours

Gilgamesh: ………

ChatBrotherLance: ………

Gilgamesh: …………….

ChatBrotherLance: ………...

ChatBrotherLance: …… Something on my face?

Gilgamesh: No. You merely reminded me of my face. Nothing out of the ordinary.

ChatBrotherLance: Okay?

Sibbers: Sir, it is quite rude to stare. People these days have no manners and you're certainly no different with that act of yours. 

DandelionDragon: … Siebold you might wanna be quiet on that. 

RainDragon: Pfjsjsjaha uh oh uh oh

Sibbers: Hm?

Gilgamesh: …….. I see you've chosen death

Sibbers: !!!!!!

Enkidu: Gil no!!!

UncleGordie: …. You just turned him to stone. How long?

Gilgamesh: 10 minutes. 

ChoccyMilk: Golly coulda been worse ^^’

StevenUniverse: Can I take this statue home with me?

MikuMikuri: Stevie no that’s Siebold u cant 

DandelionDragon: Dw readers. No chefs are harmed in this chatroom. 

ScientificPeach: Wtf Leon? 

UncleGordie: Aight shall we carry out another breaking guys?

RainDragon: I’m up for it

GurlOnFire: Hell yeah

Gilgamesh: Break what? 

Enkidu: … You don’t wanna know ^.^”

ChatBrotherLance: REVENGE

I<3Trash: Reeeeeee

Eli: Oleana knows the creeper??? 

Gilgamesh: You modern age mortals are weird

  
UncleGordie: Deal with it fucker  
  


ChatMumMelony: Language!

ChatDadKabu: Hello son

ChoccyMilk: Ooh boi


	49. Just Crazy Shiz

Gilgamesh: …. I have a mother and father now? You mortals confuse me. I… love it?

ChatMumMelony: <3

ChoccyMilk: We’re all family in here yes siree 

StevenUniverse: Chatmum and Chatdad aren’t called that for nothing Gilgamesh :)

ChatBrotherLance: Steven you just used ‘mum’ :’)

StevenUniverse: I blame you Galarians 

Gilgamesh: Galarians? Is that what you call yourselves?

UncleGordie: Yeeeah

Enkidu: But not all of them are Galarians, Gil. Some come from other places. @AdowableDwagon Iris here comes from Unova, where I stayed. 

Gilgamesh: … She looks familiar. Reminds me of a certain Nitocris?

AdowableDwagon: :’333 Who?

Gilgamesh: nvm

UncleGordie: Arceus >xD

GurlOnFire: Lol u taught him to use nevermind xD

RainDragon: Uh it wasn’t us Flan

Gilgamesh: Did I do it right? @I<3Trash

I<3Trash: Yes

Eli: !!!!!!!

SassyLostChild: Who are you and what have you done with mum adjsjajaj 

I<3Trash: :)

Gilgamesh: Keep teaching me more. I am interested.

Enkidu: ^^

WeedBrownie: … Uh sorry to break but. Siebold is still unmoving.

DandelionDragon: Finally got the babies to sleep

DandelionDragon: HOLY Gil just used nvm!!!

Gilgamesh: Fwahahah...

Gilgamesh: Oh. Your friend. 

RainDragon: @Gilgamesh Yoo I am legit concerned. This ain’t 10 minutes.

StevenUniverse: Can I take this for my collection?

MikuMikuri: STEVIE THAT’S SIEBOLD 

StevenUniverse: ?!? Okay what 

StevenUniverse: This is the wrong chatroom!! 

StevenUniverse: Was talking to Brendan about a new rock. Carry on ^^” 

Gilgamesh: Pffff

Gilgamesh: Fear not mortal. Your friend should be back to life anytime now. Medusa’s serpent knows what its doing.

SassyLostChild: Medusa? Isn’t she that goddess that turns people to stone with a gaze from her snake hairs?

Gilgamesh: …. No. She does not have snakes for hair. Where did you get that assumption?

PasioPrince: Pfff history books. Duh.

GalarianGuzma: Oh no 

Eli: Lear be careful with your words please. Be wary of who you’re talking to :O 

PasioPrince: Shittake mushrooms

PasioPrince: Please don’t turn me to stone

Gilgamesh: I’m not going to.

Enkidu: Gil please put down Medusa’s snake. One petrified person is enough.

Gilgamesh: Fine

LochNessaMonster: Ok got it all arranged. Brood gathering at saturday :) Beach party

AdowableDwagon: Brood? Aw sounds cute! :3

ScientificPeach: It’s us in a nutshell pretty much. But yeah guys. Beach party at Hulbury :)

DandelionDragon: Aw I can’t swim :c I got stitches. And also the lil dragons need me.

RainDragon: Uh Leon you can’t swim. Literally. You’ll drown x’D 

DandelionDragon: Oh yeah ^^” Right

LochNessaMonster: Imma teach you when you’re all good Leo. You can watch the smalls.

Gilgamesh: Smalls? 

Enkidu: Children, Gil. Here they are @Hippity-Hopper @SassyLostChild @AdorableMorpeko960 @VforVictory @Bagpipes @Cheezits @WallaceJr. Oh and the new additions Raiah and Lil Lan, the infants.

AdorableMorpeko960: Ok?

Hippity-Hopper: Am child c: 

SassyLostChild: Juveniles u.u 

WallaceJr: Mister ; 3 ; 

Cheezits: :) 

Gilgamesh: …. I shall protect the young ones.

RainDragon: Arceus Siebold’s back! Just crashed out on the nook.

Gilgamesh: See what did I tell you? 10 minutes.

Bea193: That was almost 11. But meh close enough.

Sibbers: DIANXJAKXNANja

Sibbers left the chat.

RainDragon: Dammit right on the pizza!!

GalarianGuzma: Aw man wasted good food

DandelionDragon: Rest in pepperoni.


	50. More Chaotic Shiz

UncleGordie changed Sibbers' name to GetStonedSiebold.

GetStonedSiebold: ….. Not one word.

Gilgamesh: :)

StevenUniverse: !!!!!

GetStonedSiebold: I just said….

StevenUniverse: How does it feel to be turned to stone? Is there any enlightment? Did it feel good? :D

MikuMikuri: Stevie omfa

GetStonedSiebold: Grrrr. No. No. And no. It is a bloody horrific experience. 

StevenUniverse: Niceeee :D

UncleGordie: WTF?

TheSinnohQueen: Forgive my husband. He's bloody rock hard atm.

ChatBrotherLance: Steven I love you but please keep your rocks in your pants seriously ^^" 

StevenUniverse: Pffffff 

GetStonedSiebold: What sin have I ever made to deserve a 10 minute petrification? 

Gilgamesh: I do not tolerate insults.

GetStonedSiebold: Sacre bleu. Forgive me your majesty have mercy

Gilgamesh: I accept your pardon.

Gilgamesh: … You with the purple hair. May I have a favour?

DandelionDragon: Sure?

AdowableDwagon: Okie dokie!

Hippity-Hopper: Uuuh.. Depends. Which one? 

Gilgamesh: The father. 

DandelionDragon: Oh that's me ^^" What is it Gil?

Gilgamesh: … Enkidu help.

Enkidu: Gil it's okay. He'll let you :)

RainDragon: Let him what?

Gilgamesh: … The infants keep staring at me. I feel an urge to hold them. 

LochNessaMonster: rofl

DandelionDragon: Is that all? Of course you can! :D Just be careful they're pretty small

Gilgamesh: ……….

Enkidu: :)

DandelionDragon: Arceus. Raihan our hatchlings are being held by a god <3

Gilgamesh: They have my eternal blessing.

Hippity-Hopper: Can I have blessing too? ; 3 ;

Gilgamesh: Heh. Sure thing.

Hippity-Hopper: I feel all pure :'3 

AdorableMorpeko960: … I'd like a blessin as well

VforVictory: I need it!!

Bagpipes: Cure me my colds are killin me pleaseee

Cheezits: Please? 

WallaceJunior: c: 

Gilgamesh: ……..

Enkidu: Heheh ^^"

GalarianGuzma: Daaamn I can hear tons of riches being thrown all the way from here.

SassyLostChild: That's Gilgamesh tossing gems and golds at us. We're getting rich.

Eli: Goodness and these are authentic :O 

PasioPrince: These riches remind me of my past life for some reason. I can smell Dahara City from them…

ChoccyMilk: Uh Lear? 

PasioPrince: Nothing to worry about Milo. Must be Deja Vu

ChoccyMilk: Ah

I<3Trash: okay updog

PasioPrince: …. What's updog?

I<3Trash: :)

PasioPrince: !!!!!!

PasioPrince: Ok wtf

Eli: CJSJXKQKZJQJZHA

Eli: My poor Oleana what have these children exposed you to?

I<3Trash: hehehehehehehe

WeedBrownie changed I<3Trash's name to GarbageMemes.

SassyLostChild: M-Mum Arceus

UncleGordie: heheh we broke her good B)

Gilgamesh: So sad that the woman has gone ligma

Cheezits: What's ligma?

Gilgamesh: Ligma balls

Cheezits: O-Oh…

RainDragon: Oh fuuuudge

UncleGordie: Oh no

Piers!AtTheDisco: No no not in front of the kid

Bea193: …...

Gilgamesh: What's the matter? Is it a bad thing?

Bea193: Sir. Who taught you that? Mention them all.

Gilgamesh: Um how does it work? Enkidu?

Enkidu: @UncleGordie @Piers!AtTheDisco They did it Bea

Bea193: …. You wanna have a bad time

UncleGordie: oh no

Piers!AtTheDisco: Cmon gordie lets run

Bea193: I'LL TEAR YOUR CORPSES TO BLOODY SHREDS

Gilgamesh: … Can I help?

Bea193: Yes

UncleGordie: ... Mummy? ;; 


	51. Pissed Bea and Soft Guzma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains references to the Team Skull Crash Course in Pokemas xD

Piers!AtTheDisco: ………

UncleGordie: …………. My poor body

Piers!AtTheDisco: I feel like my guts are torn out I swear her punches feel like bones stabbin through my torso

ScientificPeach: Press F for Gordie's body and Piers' intestines

Enkidu: F

Eli: F

GarbageMemes: F

StevenUniverse: F

MikuMikuri: F

Bea193: -_- 

VforVictory: Oh gosh I was wondering where that music is blasting from. Did Bea just go Megalovania on them?

Bagpipes: p much

UncleGordie: @Gilgamesh Whyyyyy he's just a kid

LochNessaMonster: Hey don't point fingers at him you should've told him it wasn't for kids idiots :P 

Gilgamesh: …. I deeply apologize Bea.

Bea193: It's cool.

Piers!AtTheDisco: Hey how come he doesn't get dunk'd on

Bea193: I'd never hurt a god.

GetStonedSiebold: But you almost did until you decided to question at the last minute.

Bea193: Are u questioning big sister instincts?

Cheezits: Please dont fight ;; 

DandelionDragon: yeah calm down guys ^^" It's over let's just talk about something else.

Bea193: sigh

GalarianGuzma changed his name to ItsYaBoi.

ItsYaBoi: Ah that's more like it

PasioPrince: Guzma you… Was that attitude towards Liza necessary? 

StevenUniverse: Liza? Wait is it the gym leader?

PasioPrince: The Psychic kid with the twin brother. That's her alright.

MikuMikuri: Oh I forgot they're in Pasio too ^^"

ItsYaBoi: Pffff yo prince of course its necessary

ChatDadKabu: Lear what did he do? 

PasioPrince: He went all gangsta on a little girl with his Golisopod. 

PapaKukui: Gangsta?

GurlOnFire: pfffff

ItsYaBoi: Heyyy y'all makin me sound like a monster >:| I'm just teachin the kiddo to unleash her spirit in battles. She keepin it all clammed up and it ain't good!

AdowableDwagon: You got told off by Mr Drake :O

ItsYaBoi: Pfff he just as bad as prince they dunno the ways of big baaa.. Uh, good Guzma

ChatDadKabu: Hmm sounds about right

PapaKukui: Yeah :) Kudos to you Guzzer. I saw Liza and she's much more confident now in battling with Lunatone yeah

PasioPrince: But.. A little girl…

ItsYaBoi: Relax princey she adores me to bits. 

ItsYaBoi: Also she's ya boi's apprentice now. 

ItsYaBoi: I only knew her for thirty minutes but if anythin were to happen to her I'll kill everyone in this room and then myself.

ChatMumMelony: Aw our baby's a mentor now :') 

ChatBrotherLance: Guzma's going soft aw 

WeedBrownie: Softy bug

GurlOnFire: Softy-wofty indeed - 3 - 

ItsYaBoi: Shut

GurlOnFire changed ItsYaBoi's name to ItsYaSoftBoi.

ItsYaSoftBoi: FUCK 

ChatMumMelony: Language!

ItsYaSoftBoi: Yes mummy ;; 

UncleGordie: Oly x'DD He really is a softie

ChatDadKabu: Alright enough on the 'softie'. You're upsetting your brother. 

ChatBrotherLance: Sure Pops

RainDragon: Ouch what a mess. I guess stuffs happened?

ChoccyMilk: Bea went wild on Gordie and Piers, Bea and Siebold nearly fought, Guzma went all soft and now he's in timeout

ItsYaSoftBoi: Like a runty kid...

ChatMumMelony: Oh Guzma

ItsYaSoftBoi: Meap

ChatMumMelony: You may be an adult but you're a small boy to us <3 

ChatDadKabu: Age is merely a number son. It doesn't always mean you've grown into it. So you still have tons to learn.

PapaKukui: Better listen to your mum and papa yeah. They know best

ItsYaSoftBoi: Aye now I'm really soft 

GurlOnFire: Pfff

ChatDadKabu: Flannery

GurlOnFire: I know ^^" Not gonna tease dw


	52. Do Not Diss Hop

Eli: I'll be heading to Kanto for a meeting everyone :) keep an eye on @PasioPrince and @SassyLostChild for me and Oleana <3 

PasioPrince: Father nooo

ChatMumMelony: We will Eli :3 

SassyLostChild: Lear help me Leon's forcing me to watch Disney movies with the juveniles

Hippity-Hopper: Heyyy :c

ChatDadKabu: Bede you are 12, therefore you are still a juvenile as well

SassyLostChild: … But my 13th is in days' time

ChatDadKabu: Still juvenile

SassyLostChild: ……..

LochNessaMonster: Ooh it's on the day of the Beach Party :D

Opal: :) 

PasioPrince: Oh boy.. Grandma's up to something

Bagpipes: Cmon Bedesheep Disney's fun ur never too old for it

SassyLostChild: No

AdorableMorpeko960: Watch em with me? I need a seatmate

SassyLostChild: …. Only for you Marnie.

AdorableMorpeko960: :) 

Hippity-Hopper: :33333

SassyLostChild: Hop get off me…

VforVictory: *hiss*

DandelionDragon: Kids quit the typing the first movie's starting :D

VforVictory: Silent mode it then ^^ 

Bagpipes: @Everyone yall comin or what? Leon's exposing his kiddoes and us to the magic 

Gilgamesh: I can show you real magic :)

Enkidu: Gil we need to go remember? Hilbert and the others want to meet you

Gilgamesh: Oh right Unova trip. Sorry kids.

RainDragon: Ughhh this long ass line at the drive-thru I might be late babe ;;

DandelionDragon: It's alright Rai ^^ Just be careful 

ChatBrotherLance: At a Sinnoh meet and greet session with the husbandos and waifu rn.

WeedBrownie: Baking. Too busy. And no. Its not brownies.

GetStonedSiebold: Fear not, I am teaching the feral mistress how to bake beans 

UncleGordie: Beans can be baked?

GetStonedSiebold: Of course

ChoccyMilk: Golly Siebold cooking plain food I wanna try :D 

GetStonedSiebold: Heh sure Milo come to the Yamadas' kitchen we're here

ScientificPeach: otw Leon :) I also got more stuff for the babies 

Bea193: Coming with Alli. What movie is on?

DandelionDragon: It's a marathon Bea ^^ Just the good ones

Bea193: Neat 

  
  


(Hours later….)

  
  


Hippity-Hopper: When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong~

Hippity-Hopper: Give a little whistle~! Give a little whistle~!

VforVictory: When u wish upon a staaaaar~

Cheezits: I got no strings

Bagpipes: Oh brother

DandelionDragon: Heh don't mind them guys ^^ they're fresh in Pinocchio phase

ScientificPeach: Aight if this goes on then I know what I'm getting the bois for their bday :3 

SassyLostChild: … Are you all just going to ignore the fact that children are lured away and turned into MUDBRAYS? And that one kid getting away with smoking, drinking and billiards?!? I am concerned?? 

AdorableMorpeko960: mood

Bagpipe: Lampwick is so you Bede

SassyLostChild: Jackass

ChatMumMelony: Language! 

SassyLostChild: sorry 

UncleGordie: … Mum that word means Mudbray

ChatDadKabu: It also means stupid, which is an unkind term as we all know. 

UncleGordie: Oh

Piers!AtTheDisco: … How does a Wailord have sharp teeth? And a bloody cannibal? 

LochNessaMonster: Ikr? Now I fear those things

GurlOnFire: Good luck girl. Wallace has a Wailord. 

LochNessaMonster: Fuuuu...dge

RainDragon: Baaaack :DD 

DandelionDragon: Great I'm starving

ScientificPeach: gimme the babes u go eat Papa

SassyLostChild: Huh what kind of meat is in this curry? Tastes different

RainDragon: Wooloo 

Hippity-Hopper: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hippity-Hopper: U monster who made this?!? 

Hippity-Hopper: Imma kill

RainDragon: omfa Hop I'm kiddin lil bro! :O 

RainDragon: oma stop

RainDragon: !!!!!!

RainDragon: AH HE'S CRYING AND BITING ME FEROCIOUSLY 

RainDragon: Leo sonia help!! 

DandelionDragon: Sorry Rai ^^" Hop's gonna be like that for the next fifteen minutes. Learnt that the hard way when I joked about Haggis being made of his Wooloo 

GetStonedSiebold: … According to a book I read recently, there are some variants of Haggis that can be made from Wooloo. Although mostly, they're made of Mareep and Flaffy lungs, hearts, brains, offal

WeedBrownie: Yuuuu.... Uh no, ew. (For Hop)

GurlOnFire: STAHP UR MAKING ME CRAVE BUT I DONT WANNA UPSET MY BABY BROTHER IN LAW 

UncleGordie: Saaame

RainDragon: Heeeeelp


	53. Two Girls One Foolhouse

RainDragon: owowow

Hippity-Hopper: >:c 

ScientificPeach: Calm down Hoppy ^^"

Hippity-Hopper: RAWR

RainDragon: Over 9000 fear

DandelionDragon: Heheh Imma get Hopscotch while the twins are napping. Laptime always calms lil bro from the angery ^^ 

VforVictory: Why the bloody heck did you joke about Wooloo like that in the first place :/

ChoccyMilk: fjsjsksjjwwj I should ask so >:( 

ChoccyMilk: My flock saw it and they're runnin like Tauros on the loose! Bless my herding Boltund for gettin them in time u.u" 

RainDragon: Sorryyyyy :( 

ChoccyMilk: Forgiven ^.^ 

PapaKukui: Alola everyone! Don't mind me I'm just addin in some people yeah :) They wanna meet 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Oh boy who are they

DandelionDragon: Sweet more alolans :D Add em in cousin!

PapaKukui added MamaKukui and PoisonPlum to the group.

ItsYaSoftBoi: xjakLlqkaqkakjajajq

Piers!AtTheDisco: Damn u broke the Guzma 

MamaKukui: Finally :D 

MamaKukui: Oh hi Guzma you're here too? 

PoisonPlum: wait wait wait

PoisonPlum: ItsYaSoftBoi is Guzma?? 

DandelionDragon: Yep xD

GurlOnFire: He soft 

MamaKukui: Wow

PoisonPlum: You mushed him up real good kudos to that fam

ChatMumMelony: Oh hello dearies welcome <3 Make yourselves at home!

PoisonPlum: Thanks 

MamaKukui: :D

UncleGordie: Hey Plumeria is that you? :D

PoisonPlum: Yup

ItsYaSoftBoi: cjskskakkzaooalqzmjKkqoqlqMnJja

ItsYaSoftBoi: PLUMES 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Dont scroll up

MamaKukui: Too late :o Wow you've all been through some craze

LochNessaMonster: House of Fools for a reason heh

PoisonPlum: Y'all are stupid

ItsYaSoftBoi: Oi! That's my line!

PoisonPlum: Its your line as well as mine G 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Pfffffff touche

MamaKukui: *gasp* Are those the baby first-cousins-once-removed? :'D They grow up so fast?

DandelionDragon: They're just days old but I swear they're getting bigger everyday Burnet ^^

MamaKukui: Huh just like ours :') I can't wait. Not far now

PoisonPlum: … The poor lil numskulls in this hellhouse. How could you expose them to stuff like that?

VforVictory: Eh?

SassyLostChild: You talking about us?

AdorableMorpeko960: Dun worry. That was just Allister. Even then it's an accident Lord Gilgamesh didn't know better

PoisonPlum: Arceus

PoisonPlum: Lance is here. And the prince of Pasio. 

UncleGordie: They all gone broke B)

PoisonPlum: … Thank you all. Guzma really needed a crazy fam like this. Good to know he's fitting in finely.

ItsYaSoftBoi: <3

Piers!AtTheDisco: Ey Guzma aren't ya gonna export your Team Skull to the gym? You need your gym trainers

PoisonPlum: Export?

ItsYaSoftBoi: Oh yeah about that Plumes. I was considerin roping you and our numskulls in to work at the gym with me. It ain't a Gym Leader without his trainers :) 

PoisonPlum: … I'll tell the little guys. You know you can always count me in 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Babe <3 

ChatMumMelony: <333333

UncleGordie: askheroutyoucoward

RainDragon: Press F for Guzma to date Plumeria

GurlOnFire: F

Clair: F

WeedBrownie: F

UncleGordie: F

ChoccyMilk: F

PapaKukui: FFFFFFF

MamaKukui: A big F

LochNessaMonster: F

ItsYaSoftBoi: Y'all are stupid. What the hell do you think I'm makin the offer for? 

PoisonPlum: … Guzma? 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Sugar honey iced tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MamaKukui - Burnet
> 
> PoisonPlum - Plumeria


	54. Loverboys and RIP Steven

UncleGordie: Aight gonna go fool around with Piers in Spikemuth. I'll see y'all at Hulbury weekend! 

ChatMumMelony: Okay take care baby bear <3 Say hello to Piers for me

UncleGordie: Sure mum! :)

UncleGordie left the chat.

ChoccyMilk: By golly Gordie's in a good mood :D 

LochNessaMonster: Oh boy they're dating are they? Do we need to plan another wedding?

Marley16: I don't think so.

ScientificPeach: 'Fool around'. Yep they're def dating… Or that.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Oi leave the loverbois be. Piers just wants to be banged in peace its normal

PoisonPlum: Guzma not in front of the kid oma

ItsYaSoftBoi: Relax babe that's a teenager

Marley16: Yes you can relax 

GurlOnFire changed UncleGordie's name to LoverBoulder. 

GurlOnFire changed Piers!AtTheDisco's name to TILF.

GurlOnFire: >:) 

LochNessaMonster: Pfff but we can't do that to Piers that'll be housebreaking rofl 

RainDragon: Oma Flan ur so evil 

WeedBrownie: I choked on my baked beans…

ChatDadKabu: What is TILF? 

GurlOnFire: Oh that

GurlOnFire: Ummm…. Nothing special Pops dw

MamaKukui: Twink I'd Like to Fuck? :O 

GurlOnFire: XJAJAKKAKAKJAJ NANI THE FUDGE IN ONLY THREE SECONDS

PoisonPlum: !!!!!!!!!!

ItsYaSoftBoi: ….. 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Yo Papa Kukui u might wanna control ur waifu

PapaKukui: …. H-Honey? ^.^"

MamaKukui: What? Isn't that what it stands for?

ScientificPeach: Wow Professor Burnet knows acronyms thank Arceus 

MamaKukui: Teehee … It's just MILF but with a T. I just assumed ^.^ 

PapaKukui: I love my wife *_* 

MamaKukui: And I love my Masked Royal :3 <3

ScientificPeach: Masked what now?

PapaKukui: Nothing. 

ChoccyMilk: I think we'd better spam this whole chat so the kids dont see y'all 

ChatDadKabu: Young people these days… Just be careful and listen to Milo. Don't let the young ones see your messes. 

GurlOnFire: Yes Pop

Clair: Affirmative.

PoisonPlum: … I wonder who tops with those two idiots

GurlOnFire: Oma good question :O 

Clair: Urm.. Idk 

RainDragon: Piers ffs

LochNessaMonster: Piers hands down

ScientificPeach: Gordie… Only because he's thicc

ChoccyMilk: I think Piers he's kinda aggressive ^^" 

PoisonPlum: … Which one is Piers again? 

ItsYaSoftBoi: The twink. The walking corpse I showed ya.

PoisonPlum: Oh him. Dudes that's a bottom bastard 

RainDragon: Pff u have no idea 

MamaKukui: Don't be silly Plumeria that guy's a top. Don't underestimate ;) 

PoisonPlum: …… 

PoisonPlum changed MamaKukui's name to NaniTheFuck.

NaniTheFuck: :O 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Pffft 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Ok nice one babe but no

ItsYaSoftBoi changed NaniTheFuck's name to MamaKukui.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Lil Numskulls in this house

PoisonPlum: Aye. Thanks for reminding me. 

MamaKukui: Teehee you two are adorable together you know? ^^ 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Heh <3

PoisonPlum: <3 

PapaKukui: :DDDD

Marley16: I come back to see you all calling my brother a twink what is wrong with you? 

RainDragon: Ain't he tho? 

Marley16: …. Fair

DandelionDragon: Wow what a mess o.o 

ChatBrotherLance: what a mess

DandelionDragon: JINX :D

ChatBrotherLance: Ah xD 

GetStonedSiebold: … Do I even want to ask? What did I miss? 

GurlOnFire: Nothing too special Siebold. Just my bro and Piers having a two-day date in Spikemuth nothing more. 

RainDragon: Heyyy welcome back Lance :D 

ChatBrotherLance: :) 

StevenUniverse: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy :'(

TheSinnohQueen: Steven calm down

DandelionDragon: What's wrong with him? :O

MikuMikuri: Steven Universe Future just ended and our Steven is losing it. 

RainDragon: Steven Universe? That's an actual thing?

StevenUniverse: CJSKAJQJJAJQ 

StevenUniverse: WHAT WORLD DO YOU LIVE IN?

StevenUniverse left the chat.

MikuMikuri: Dw guys he's just sobbing his heart out in bed. Give him three hours

RainDragon: Okay? 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Rip

ChatBrotherLance: Husbands uwu 

TheSinnohQueen: Hoenn husbands. Now Wallace's bawling too u.u 

DandelionDragon: Send them my regards :( Yeah I know the show, so sad that it ended 

ChatBrotherLance: We will. Thanks little brother :) 

ChatBrotherLance: …. Hang on. What's with Gordie's nickname? And what is TILF? 

Clair: … Scroll up u bloody arsehole. 

ChatBrotherLance: O_O 


	55. Another Engagement

DandelionDragon: …….

RainDragon: ……….

GurlOnFire: …………

Clair: ……

WeedBrownie: Don’t mind me. I’m eating my beans.

ChatBrotherLance: Fam it’s 1am? Why have you all gone Red mode? Did something happen? :o

GurlOnFire: GORDIE’S A TOP 

ChatBrotherLance: O-O

ItsYaSoftBoi: Dang 

PoisonPlum: Told ya that twink’s a bottom bastard.

MamaKukui: o.o 

*message deleted* 

Clair: What was that Flannery? 

GurlOnFire: Hey I’m not sure yet Clair! Rings could mean anything!

RainDragon: What ring?? 

TILF: Aye Flannery were ya spying on us?

GurlOnFire: Heyy I gotta keep an eye on my lil Bro! It’s been two days! What have you been up to??

LoverBoulder: Geezes Flan calm down Imma tell it right now

LoverBoulder: ….. @ChatDadKabu @ChatMumMelony

ChatDadKabu: Tell them son

ChatMumMelony: Let em hear it Gordiekins <3

LoverBoulder: :’) 

TILF: …….. We’re gettin hitched.

GurlOnFire: XNAKKAKAKAJAQNjajjaa

RainDragon: WHAAA

ChatBrotherLance: Arceus

Clair: !!!!!!

WeedBrownie: … This isn’t a shotgun wedding is it? 

LoverBoulder: WTF No!

TILF: The hell of course not. We’re not that foolish.

TILF: … Why am I TILF? And why is Gordie LoverBoulder? What did y’all do.

ItsYaSoftBoi: … We thought you’re gonna bang 

LoverBoulder: omfa

LoverBoulder: NOT HAPPENING YET 

DandelionDragon: Eheh yet :3 

RainDragon: :’) 

RainDragon: Aw man another wedding. Aye @LochNessaMonster

LochNessaMonster: Whuuut I’m on a date with Sonia rn why the summoning

WeedBrownie: Look up

LochNessaMonster: xnakakakajajjwnanana

LochNessaMonster: GORDIE! PIERS! 

LoverBoulder: Yeah we gonna need your help again Nessa. You made Raileon’s wedding perf. Me and Piers want our turn u3u 

ChatBrotherLance: :D Hey Bro maybe we can merge weddings? It can be a double

LochNessaMonster: pffffff

LoverBoulder: Ooh B)

TILF changed his name to MarriedGoth.

MarriedGoth: I like the idea. Imma just go with the flow. Just for as long as there’s some goth aesthetic.

LochNessaMonster: Ok Imma need some assistance @Marley16 @AdorableMorpeko960

Marley16: Oh Arceus you finally told them!

AdorableMorpeko960: Heh I pushed them to.

LoverBoulder: I got new lil sisters :) 

ChatMumMelony: And a new son! Oh Piers <3 

MarriedGoth: Mum :) 

DandelionDragon: HE SMILED HOLY FUDGE :D

ItsYaSoftBoi: Wedding bells again hoo boy

PapaKukui: Aye another wedding :D 

MamaKukui: Eeeep! Congratulations!

PoisonPlum: I expect some action 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Pfff I can give you some Plumes <3

PoisonPlum: get in here big guy

LochNessaMonster: Daaamn everyone else gonna lose it the next morning.


	56. Rumours Galore

ChoccyMilk: HOLY WOOLOO :D

GetStonedSiebold: Goodness congratulations Gordie and Piers!

Enkidu: Congrats

AdowableDwagon: Eeeep!!

Bea193: No wonder Alli's hair is wild again - Seriously it's about time!

ItsYaSoftBoi: Aye now Piers is gonna be ya boi's bruh for real

MarriedGoth: Heh

Clair: Well. We're technically sisters now Marley and Marnie 

Marley16: Yes :) 

ChatBrotherLance: I'm crying

LochNessaMonster: Aight this Hulbury party's gonna be extra huge now

PasioPrince: Brood gathering, Bede's 13th and now a toast to newly engaged couple. Wow what an eventful saturday

SassyLostChild: My coming of age 

ScientificPeach: Oh shoot :O Hey Bede what do you want for your bday? Any wishes?

DandelionDragon: I already got my present for you Bede ;) 

Bagpipes: Aye so have me and Victor. Hop and Marnie are still getting theirs.

SassyLostChild: I'll be happy with anything really. Just make them pink, that is all.

RainDragon: Daaamn

Opal: :) 

PoisonPlum: Cryptid 

SassyLostChild: That's my grandmother

GetStonedSiebold: I'll have a feast prepared this saturday. One that'll fit both occasions in one :)

ScientificPeach: Bless u Siebold

LochNessaMonster: Wedding planning round 2

LoverBoulder: Heh calm down Nessa. We can get to that after the party. We got some more months

MarriedGoth: @RainDragon You're my best man. That alright?

RainDragon: Ofc anything for my buddy 

SassyLostChild: Huh I wonder how father is doing.. It's been days.

DandelionDragon: Oh relax Bede. He's fine. Meeting up with some former Rockets ^^ He'll be back before your bday

SassyLostChild: Rockets?

MarriedGoth: Wait you don't mean Team Rocket do you? 

Dandelion: It's Team Rocket. But dw they've all disbanded… Hey how did you know about them Piers? o.o

LoverBoulder: O-O 

ChatBrotherLance: HOLD UP WHAT'S ALL THIS TALK ON TEAM ROCKET? 

MarriedGoth: Oi, chill bruh. They aint’ that bad anymore

ChatBrotherLance: … If you mean the ones from Johto, I believe you. But their leader can be anywhere. Be careful Piers ffs

MarriedGoth: dw I know my people

ChatBrotherLance: Don’t trust Giovanni. Archer yes. 

MarriedGoth: Speakin of leaders…

MarriedGoth: u all heard about the crazy firehead in Kalos? Idk if its true but rumour has it he’s still alive

DandelionDragon: :O

ChatMumMelony: Lysandre’s alive?? Oh dear I.. Don’t know what to say or feel. 

RainDragon: Who? 

GetStonedSiebold: Sacre bleu

GetStonedSiebold: No wonder Malva seems off 

GetStonedSiebold: For the non-Kalossians, Lysandre is, I mean, was, the mastermind of Team Flare. A good scientist. Until things happened. Such a shame really… 

GetStonedSiebold: My goodness Mrs Melony, how did you know this guy? 

ChatMumMelony: Sweetie, I come from Kalos, was born in Snowbelle City and migrated to Circhester as a little girl. My older brother and his family still lives there ^.^ 

GetStonedSiebold: Ah the gym leader Wulfric right? That explains plenty

LoverBoulder: My mum and uncle are Ice people halp

ChatMumMelony: Teehee <3

Marley16: Arceus

Marley16: Hey Siebold make that two masterminds alive sir. Space signals detected a human presence in the galaxy…

TheSinnohQueen: ….Cyrus? 

Marley16: Yes 

TheSinnohQueen left the chat.

ChatBrotherLance: She’s crying tears of relief. Who is this Cyrus? 

Marley16: Team Galactic leader. And before u go feral, future brother, it’s disbanded now. 

ChatBrotherLance: I see.

ChatBrotherLance: …. Should we be worried? 

GetStonedSiebold: Not too much. Look Team Flare has dispersed for good and so has this Galactic and Rocket whatever they are. It’s unlikely.

RainDragon: Aye we dont need to worry. If they do something crazy we can beat em up easy :) 

DandelionDragon: Rai seriously xD 

AdowableDwagon: Let’s get the guns >:3 

Hippity-Hopper: GUNS :D

ChatBrotherLance: Yes

ChatBrotherLance: WAIT NO PUT THEM DOWN KIDS!


	57. The Weekend... And A Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP.. its been 3000 years. Dw this aint dead! I just had a big writer's block for this x( But dw its fine now~

Hippity-Hopper: Heehee

ChatBrotherLance: Ffs

Clair: Lance don't use that in front of little brother.

ChatBrotherLance: Sorry Hop, don't use ffs.. But seriously you scared me with the gun.

Hippity-Hopper: Did I really? :O But I was just kidding and so was Iris! I'd never hold a gun!

DandelionDragon: Yeah Lance chill. Hop's too innocent for that. Heck where would he even get one? 

ChatBrotherLance: Touche

MikuMikuri: Calm down everyone :) Its party weekend!

DandelionDragon: Oh right!

DandelionDragon: Everybody give a warm welcome to Bede for hitting the teens!

RainDragon: And toast to the newlyweds Gorpiers

ItsYaSoftBoi: Hell yeah new bruh

MarriedGoth: Heh. Thanks a bunch.

SassyLostChild: Farewell childhood. Hello adulthood.

Hippity-Hopper: Aw he's growing up :'3 

PasioPrince: Too soon… cough

AdowableDwagon: Aw look Lear's crying ; 3 ; 

PasioPrince: Shut it! 

GetStonedSiebold: I'm chuckling.

LochNessaMonster: The food's here :D now we can start the partying!

GurlOnFire: Pop lay off the booze we dont want the sea set on fire u.u

LoverBoulder: fjzjsjskakka

ChatDadKabu: Fear not Flannery. I've learnt very well. 

RainDragon: Aye where's Chairman at? He should be here for his son's birthday! 

Opal: He's on the way dear. 

Eli: I'm here ^^ Just got my newly turned teen son a present. Also an engagement gift for Gordie and Piers.

GarbageMemes: Please. It better not be an oversized watch.

Opal: >8|

Eli: Oh no, no.

SassyLostChild: oly

PasioPrince: A.. whole line of clothing. And they're fifty shades of pink.

RainDragon: CHOKE

Eli: You can choose one too Lear :) 

Eli: Kanto specialty. A certain Kimono sister thought you'd like them Bede <3 A make up.. for the lack of clothes in the past.

SassyLostChild: …..

SassyLostChild: I love them father.

AdorableMorpeko960: He's crying too.

AdorableMorpeko960: Oh here's my present Bede~

ItsYaSoftBoi: OMFA

PoisonPlum: dawww the lil numskulls kissed how cute

DandelionDragon: Oh god

Bagpipes: Aight. Imma book a hotel for them. 

MarriedGoth: … Marnie I love you, but please, take it easy alright? I don't wanna be an uncle so soon.

AdorableMorpeko960: I know Bro

SassyLostChild: Dont worry Piers

Opal: Ohoho~ 

ChatDadKabu: .. Honey? Strange. She's awful quiet on chat. I don't even see her.

LoverBoulder: Mum? Wait didn't she have to stop by Wyndon to get some things?

ChatDadKabu: Yes but she's normally online in chat. This time she's been quiet… Arceus no..

RainDragon: Dad calm down.. I'm sure mum's just on her way! 

GetStonedSiebold: Oh, incoming call from Malva. Excuse me.

ChatDadKabu: She's calling me. Brb.

LochNessaMonster: Huh? Why's the atmosphere different all of a sudden?

ItsYaSoftBoi: Shush I'm listening in

ChatBrotherLance: Dad? Siebold?

ChatDadKabu: …….

GetStonedSiebold: ………

ChatMumMelony: He's alive. Arceus. He's actually alive.

LoverBoulder: Wtf??   
  



	58. He's Alive

LoverBoulder: Mum… Who the heck is alive? 

MarriedGoth: Team Rocket dude? 

TheSinnohQueen: .. Is it Cyrus? Please say yes.

ChatBrotherLance: Tia..

StevenUniverse: :(

MikuMikuri: :( 

ChatMumMelony: No, no I'm sorry sweetheart. As much as I wish it's this Cyrus I was talking about... Lysandre. The one I was telling all of you about sometime ago.

LochNessaMonster: Hold the DJs. So Lysandre is alive? The one who was pulverized by the Ultimate Weapon??

ItsYaSoftBoi: .. How the heck? 

GetStonedSiebold: .. I was equally astounded. But he is. He really is alive.. But he didn't come out scratch free..

Hippity-Hopper: Wait what's going on? :O 

ChatDadKabu: @Eli @Opal @PasioPrince 

PasioPrince: Oh look at the time, kids we have ice breakers!

Opal: Come along dearies. 

Bagpipes: But

SassyLostChild: Never say no to grandmother..

VforVictory: Coming!

Eli: Alright the kids are gone. Now explain..

PasioPrince: Psst tell me later after I distract them.

ChatMumMelony: Alright.. Now where was I. Oh yes.

ChatMumMelony: So I received a call from Wulfric, telling me Augustine, that is, Kalos' Professor Sycamore, wanted to reach me. He.. was watching over Lysandre, who's in a really bad state.

RainDragon: No kidding. I mean he tried to destroy the whole region of course it'll backfire on him. 

WeedBrownie: Exeggcute's on him. 

GetStonedSiebold: FOR BLOODY FUCKS SAKE

GetStonedSiebold: GIVE HIM A BREAK FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS

DandelionDragon: :O

MarriedGoth: !!!!!!

ChatDadKabu: Siebold calm down!

RainDragon: …...

WeedBrownie: Urf.

Clair: Wtg chef now Raihan's whimpering and Zinnia looks traumatised. The harshness is uncalled for. 

GetStonedSiebold: Sacre bleu...My deepest apologies. I don't mean to snap. Really I don't...

GetStonedSiebold: But you don't know the state he is in right now.

GetStonedSiebold: He's severely injured. 

GetStonedSiebold: Remorseful for his actions. Yes, he did a very horrible thing to our motherland, I was angry as well. Very much so.

GetStonedSiebold: … Until Malva told me about him. 

GetStonedSiebold: If you've seen him for yourselves you'd regret feeling any resentment. I know I did. 

GetStonedSiebold: … Forgive me, Raihan and Zinnia.

RainDragon: No need… Arceus I feel terrible. Why did I say that? I just kicked a yamper!

WeedBrownie: …. What can we do to help?

DandelionDragon: We don't know Lysandre as much as you two do. But we do know he needs a lot of help so we're gonna give him a champion time!

DandelionDragon: I mean, a good help!

ChatBrotherLance: Oh Leon x'D

ChatBrother: But yes, count us all in.

GetStonedSiebold: Except the children.. Sorry, but things are too dire for them at the moment. Plus we shouldn't overwhelm him so much.

ChatMumMelony: Right. So we're to do this slowly. 

LochNessaMonster: I'm gonna throw a much bigger party for the guy after this.. Arceus the mood dropped in an instant.

ScientificPeach: Mood

ItsYaSoftBoi: Uhh.. How are we gonna do this?

ChatMumMelony: Just sit back for now. Siebold and I still have to discuss with Augustine and Malva. Then if anything we'll forward it to you all. For now just keep things light and try to enjoy. We can't worry the kids..

GurlOnFire: We'll try. 

  
  


(Meanwhile in private messages…)

  
  


Melony: Good news. They're all willing to help <3

Sycamore: Merci! Bless you Melony!

Malva: Thank you so much.. Please, we're counting on you. He needs you. 

Sycamore: I'll go and tell Lysandre now. Pray he'll agree to try chat.

Melony: I'm sure he will Auggie~ Just remember it was you who helped him come this far. 

Malva: That and he hella loves you. He'll listen to you Gus.

Sycamore: <:) 

Sycamore: Ah I just remembered! Is it true that Alola's professor is in your group?

Melony: Kukui? Why yes he is, he happens to be the cousin of my son-in-law. Why?

Sycamore: Thank Arceus. Because I had samples of toxins from Lysandre's system and I was hoping Kukui could look into it. I could have done so myself but I don't know anything as you can see. 

Melony: Toxins you say?? Oh dear good thing we have Kukui with us! Oh and we have his wife too, they're both professors!

Malva: Burnet? The Ultra Wormhole prof? Yeah we'll definitely need her too. Something tells me this is an.. out-of-this-world case.

Melony: Oh dear...


	59. To Help a Flare

**(In group chat CSMMK)**

Clair: That's right we're doing this again.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Again?

GurlOnFire: We'll explain later Guz. We gotta prioritise the big one first.

PasioPrince: …. So this is what you sent the kids out for? Poor man. 

AdorableDwagon: What's the K for??

ChatBrotherLance: We're not including the kids just yet.

Marley16: Um yet Bea and Iris are in? They're 15...

Clair: Nah they're mature enough. We mean the smaller kids. They'll know soon dw.

AdorableDwagon changed her name to WorriedDragon.

WorriedDragon: I'm worried for Mister Lysandre :((((

WeedBrownie: Who isn't?

RainDragon: Arceus I can't… I said that butthurt comment.

PoisonPlum: Chill man

DandelionDragon: Raihan you didn't know. Look let's just help Lys..

ChoccyMilk: But how? We don't know any full details.

MarriedGoth: Brood to only Kalossian brother. Do you hear? 

LoverBoulder: @GetStonedSiebold

GetStonedSiebold: Sorry, was talking to Malva. Lysandre's undergoing some further testing. The Kukuis are with them right now.

ItsYaSoftBoi: That explains it.. He was in an awful rush he only said he and Nani needed to fly someplace.

LochNessaMonster: What's the testing for? And why the Kukuis? Sycamore is a professor too and we got Sonia.

GetStonedSiebold: It's an Alolan case. Malva and Augustine suspect the presence of something in Lysandre's system.. Ah it's to do this.. Nihilego?

ChatDadKabu: !!!!!

DandelionDragon: A what now?

ItsYaSoftBoi: ….. Fuck

ChatBrotherLance: oh arceus

PoisonPlum: But it can't be. The guy's a Kalossian isn't he? Miles away from Alola. Nobody should get ahold of any of those wormhole things unless they're people from that Aether thing.

Weedbrownie: She has a point.

GetStonedSiebold: … Didn't your mother mention Lysandre was a scientist?

ItsYaSoftBoi: She did

GurlOnFire: Uh-huh

RainDragon: What's that to do with…. Oh. Oh arceus oh fuck.

ChatBrotherLance: Lysandre went to Alola at some point didn't he?

GetStonedSiebold: If our nihilego theory is correct then it's a big possibility. Where else could you get intoxicated to the point of losing a grip on sanity? 

ChatDadKabu: … My son.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Sounds like UB jellyfish alright. 

Bea193: This is bad…

WorriedDragon: Is he… Is he gonna…? 

GetStonedSiebold: oh mon dieu.. nonono

ChatBrotherLance: what happened?!? 

ChatDadKabu: Siebold speak to us!!

GetStonedSiebold left the chat.

ChatDadKabu: Siebold!

ItsYaSoftBoi: FFS 

LoverBoulder: @ChatMumMelony mum help! 

DandelionDragon: nonononono

RainDragon: Did he… 

ChatMumMelony: Calm down dears. Everything's going to be ok. We just found out what's wrong with Lysandre.

PoisonPlum: … It's nihilego. Isn't it? Siebold was just telling us.

GetStonedSiebold: Sorry. I just lost it for a second. Yes. Lysandre was intoxicated all this time. The attempted destruction of Kalos wasn't all him. It was the toxins in his system..

Eli: Oh dear… 

ChoccyMilk: Golly 

RainDragon: whimper

RainDragon: And I said those things…

Weedbrownie: You and me alike brother.

WorriedDragon: About Mister Lysandre. Will he be okay Siebold? Ms Melony? :'(

ChatDadKabu: Honey please tell us he'll be okay.. 

ChatMumMelony: We'll have to pray. Kukui and Burnet just did the administering. Now we need to sit back and wait for results..

ItsYaSoftBoi: He should be ok. He just gotta be. That crazy lady was fine. So should he.

WorriedDragon: Anything we can do until then? 

GetStonedSiebold: Ah yes. Iris. We need you to do something. All of you can contribute as well.

LochNessaMonster: Tell us sibbers. We'll do anything.

GetStonedSiebold: [Litleo.png]

WorriedDragon: I shouldnt be smiling right now but… that's so cute!

ScientificPeach: What is that?? <3 

GetStonedSiebold: This is a Litleo, a favourite pokemon of Lysandre's. I need all of you to spam as many images you can find of it and send it to him. I'll send his details in a bit - bless Malva for making him an account for if he's ready to use. 

LoverBoulder: Iris ur good at spamming. We'll follow your lead.

WorriedDragon: Oooooh anything to help Mister Lysandre!

ChatDadKabu: Alright kids chop chop.

GetStonedSiebold: Oh another thing! Lysandre loves children as well. So if the Litleos are scarce (which I heavily doubt knowing Goodragle), images of the youngsters can help. 

RainDragon: I'll send him my hatchlings. Make up for my sin..

DandelionDragon: Baby pictures of Hop~ Dont tell him.

WorriedDragon: Mission happy cute spam is on the way!


	60. One More for The Fam

**(Moments later in House of Fools.)**

  
  


Hippity-Hopper: ………

VforVictory: ……..

AdorableMorpeko960: ………

Cheezits: ……… 

Bagpipes: Bede either ur fooken joking or I drank too much Applin cider.

SassyLostChild: I'd never lie about a severely injured man with wounded self-esteem Gloria. 

Clair: Wait why are you drinking cider?

VforVictory: To drown out her worries about you big people.

Bagpipes: Hush brother.

Cheezits: B-Big man coming?

RainDragon: Yeah Alli… a new brother for me. Even tho I don't deserve him.

ChatBrotherLance: Raihan we talked about this. You didn't know better. 

WeedBrownie: ….

GurlOnFire: You too Zinnia.

DandelionDragon: Sorry we had to miss the rest of your party Bede. We can have a makeup one after this.

LochNessaMonster: Yeah weekend beach party redux. You can turn thirteen twice.

SassyLostChild: No. No. It's alright. I'm glad you did actually. I'd rather you leave early to help sir Lysandre than stay put with us. Iris told me quite enough… I hope he's alright.

Hippity-Hopper: Is he coming to Galar? :'3

GetStonedSiebold: More alright than before we jumped to his need Bede. And yes Hop, he might. Kabu and Melony have gone to Kalos right now. Will be picking them up from the airport later evening.

LoverBoulder: Another groomsman to the party :) I need him at the aisle by my side with all bros and bois.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Umm Gordie? The bro's in a… You know.

MarriedGoth: Dw we'll find ways. He's fam.. But if he wishes otherwise, we ain't forcin him.

ChatBrotherLance: I'm sure he'd love the honour :)

GetStonedSiebold: Lance is right. He'll love it because you're his soon-to-be brother. 

RainDragon: Oh arceus… Is he even gonna want us in the first place? This is a grown man that's older than the eldest. 

GetStonedSiebold: Raihan calm down. Lysandre will love all of you. You'll see.

WeedBrownie: .. Apology brownies. I'm on it.

RainDragon: I'm gonna.. Hug him once he comes. 

ChatBrotherLance: Good idea. He'll really love that :) 

GurlOnFire: [LitleoPlushies.png]

ScientificPeach: CUTE!!!!

ItsYaSoftBoi: We're decorating his room. Fire themed filled with these cubbies. 

Clair: Our brother's going to flip. Speaking of. Should we add him now? 

DandelionDragon: Naw let's wait for mum and pops to come home with him first. To be on the safe side.

GurlOnFire: Good point Leon. 

SassyLostBoi: Idk him much but I'm eager. 

LochNessaMonster: Mooood.


	61. Flare Yamada

ItsYaSoftBoi: Well… Flan's done it.

ItsYaSoftBoi: [ShittonOfLitleos.png]

GetStonedSiebold: Bless bless 

Hippity-Hopper: Is he here yet? :D

DandelionDragon: Not yet Hop ^^ Be patient.

StevenUniverse: Lysandre's coming to the chatroom huh? Looking forward to see him :)

MikuMikuri: We'll be heading to Galar soon buddies. Big Day planning~ 

ChatBrotherLance: Arceus I forgot… You guys really okay with having it in Galar though? 

TheSinnohQueen: Lance your brother's getting wed as well. Can't miss that. Besides, everyone else on our list is keen on coming here.

ChatBrotherLance: Ah ^^

TheSinnohQueen: …. Wish he was here. We promised when we were kids :( 

StevenUniverse: Tia :( 

ChatBrotherLance: :( 

MikuMikuri: :(

LoverBoulder: omfa quit the sad faces guys!! Mum and Pop are otw back!

Clair: :))))

GurlOnFire: Aw Clair's smiling!!

MarriedGoth: Places everyone.

ChoccyMilk: Should we come over??

ChatDadKabu: Wait for the signal kids. 

ChatMumMelony: Give him more time~ 

RainDragon: … Zinnia got some drinks?

WeedBrownie: Yes

ItsYaSoftBoi: Oi no drinking >:( 

RainDragon: punch.

  
  


(Sometime later…)

  
  


ItsYaSoftBoi: Urrfff

ChatBrotherLance: I.. I can't… I used up a whole tissue box already.

GurlOnFire: :'DDDD

Clair: :') 

LoverBoulder: I'm crying Piers stop the onions.

MarriedGoth: Ffs Gordie it's your brother.

DandelionDragon: Is he?? :D

ChatMumMelony: He's here :) Dearies give him a warm welcome

ChatDadKabu added FleurDeLis to the group.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Welcome to the Yams Lyse! Take the keys and enjoy your permanent stay. Ur stuck with us >:)

FleurDeLis: …. Yams? 

GurlOnFire: Don't mind Guz ^^ He the funny one.

LoverBoulder: Heyy I thought I'm the funny brother :c

Clair: Nonono that's Raihan. Speaking of… Where tf is he and Zinnia? They ain't here or online..

LochNessaMonster: Arceus don't tell me the dumbarses are still beating themselves up..

ChatMumMelony: :O 

FleurDeLis: …..

FleurDeLis: Is it the tall one and the girl with the fangs? 

ItsYaSoftBoi: ??? 

FleurDeLis: …. Please tell me Siebold is joking.

FleurDeLis: My brother and sister are in a state of self wreck. 

GurlOnFire: Well… They did an accidental jump-into-conclusion thing. And they took it hard. 

FleurDeLis: I'll leave this for them to see once they go on.

FleurDeLis: For whatever is said the previous time; Tell me. How were you supposed to know what went on without being informed? You only acted upon instinct, not because you choose to. You couldn't help it. So please. Stop beating yourselves up about it Raihan, Zinnia. I came here to see all of my family happy. Not in self-doubt like this. Please. 

FleurDeLis: Oh

FleurDeLis: I… Aw..

ChatBrotherLance: :')

ChatBrotherLance: [Hug.png]

ChatBrotherLance: Well.. Time to be a big brother to one more.

FleurDeLis: :)

ChatBrotherLance: Lysandre?

FleurDeLis: Nothing. Excuse me, I have a little brother and sister to comfort. 

*message deleted*

ChatBrotherLance: Kk

ChatBrotherLance: xjsjskkakakakakaia WHAT??? Lys what was that?!?!

FleurDeLis: :) 

GurlOnFire: I love him already. My fellow redhead brother <3

ItsYaSoftBoi: Thank arceus it's done. I cant stand seein Rai and Zin drink punch anymore… PUNCH. 

ChatMumMelony: No wonder the jugs are empty. I was going to offer some for Lysandre to drink :o 

MarriedGoth: I'll stop by the store.

ChatMumMelony: Oh please get some pepper and wine too Piers. Thanks sweetie <3

LoverBoulder: Arceus.. I feel like I'm forgetting something big here.

GurlOnFire: Underwear? 

LoverBoulder: Oh Arceus… Oh no oh no. Mum. Pops. 

ChatDadKabu: I know. 

ChatMumMelony: …. Gordie tell Hop that he and the kids have someone joining their little group. 

LoverBoulder: Aye.

FleurDeLis: Oh mon dieu. I thought she's in..


	62. The Ice Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Gordie's little sister~

FleurDeLis: Tut tut 

LoverBoulder: I'm sorreeee

LoverBoulder added IcePrincess to the group.

ChoccyMilk: G'morning everyoneeee…. Oh no. That Elsie? 

LochNessaMonster: Yes Milo. The dumbarses forgot to add her in.

GurlOnFire: shhhhh Nessa!

Hippity-Hopper: Elsie! :D

Bagpipes: My brethren

IcePrincess: …. 

IcePrincess: Y'all are stupid.

IcePrincess: Except for mum and papa. And Lys.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Da hecc

PoisonPlum: GUZMA 

ItsYaSoftBoi: I've been framed! It wasn't me babe! 

IcePrincess: He's right ^.^ 

PoisonPlum: … Oh my.

ChatBrotherLance: .. What about me Elsiekins? ;;

IcePrincess: Guilty. Yampers eyes wont work this time Lan.

Clair: We doomed.

Bagpipes: U darn are. I expected better from you grown arses.

VforVictory: Calm down sis.

AdorableMorpeko960: Elsie's got a right tbh.

SassyLostChild: I'd be upset too if Lear forgot me.

PasioPrince: I'd never *pat pat*. 

FleurDeLis changed his name to FlareDeLis.

FlareDeLis: Fools.

FlareDeLis: I can't believe none of you had added Elsie to this. And judging by how long the messages appear this must be standing for ages!

ScientificPeach: And I thought I was the only one forgotten. Ahem. Leon. Raihan. >:I 

RainDragon: Sorryyy

DandelionDragon: Gordie why didn't you add your sis? :o

IcePrincess: mean. 

LoverBoulder: Sorry lil sis :(

RainDragon: Yeah :(

ChatBrotherLance: Same

Clair: sorry

GurlOnFire: Sorry

WeedBrownie: sorry

IcePrincess: I forgive you. But I'm still ticked you didn't add me for so long. So I'm gonna.. Do stuff.

ChatMumMelony: Fair enough.

ChatDadKabu: You have our approval Daughter.

DandelionDragon: Oh boy

Hippity-Hopper: What are you gonna do Else? :D

IcePrincess: @ChatBrotherLance @Clair is boring for usernames. Either you change it or… I will :)

ChatBrotherLance: Oh no..

Clair: Lil Sis pls

FlareDeLis: Should I remind who's being punished here? Go have your fun Elsie.

IcePrincess: Best big sib <3

GetStonedSiebold: Goodness. I hear seven hearts shattering. 

IcePrincess changed ChatBrotherLance's name to BabyNoodle.

IcePrincess: Because your ace is a baby charmander with noodles on its head.

FlareDeLis: >:)

BabyNoodle: Nooooooo Dragonite will see this. He'll be sad.

GurlOnFire: Dragonite? Or you Lance? XD

MarriedGoth: @Everyone Lance is now BabyNoodle everyone.

ChoccyMilk: Awwww

GurlOnFire: So cute look at the widdle baby brother :3 

FlareDeLis: So young and delicate. 

ChatMumMelony: Aw <3

BabyNoodle: Dragonites are not baby chars >:c 

FlareDeLis: But isn't it true though? Plenty seem to agree.

LoverBoulder: It's tru bro.

RainDragon: Damn even Lys knows. 

Clair: Dragonite is a babyface charmander with noodles on its head confirmed.

DandelionDragon: Agreed.

BabyNoodle: *sniff sniff* what is my life.

FlareDeLis: Hell.

ItsYaSoftBoi: omfa

Clair: Huh it's not bad Lan. Honestly. 

IcePrincess: That's me being nice LanLan :3 

IcePrincess changed Clair's name to ImBlueDaBaDee. 

ImBlueDaBaDee: Ok not bad lil sis. Ty <3 

BabyNoodle: :cccc

Bagpipes: Serves you right xD Good job Elsie!

IcePrincess: :3


	63. Light Shiz

BabyNoodle: …. Nobody ask.

AdorableDwagon: Baby noodle~ :3

ImBlueDaBaDee: Exactly what he is. A baby noodle.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Coochie coochie koo 

BabyNoodle: I'm getting roasted over here ffs xD

IcePrincess: You liked it! 

BabyNoodle: … Maybe I do.

ChatDadKabu: Now now kids, go easy on your brother.

BabyNoodle: It's fine Pop :)

FlareDeLis: Oh.. All of these pictures actually came from you lot? 

LoverBoulder: The litleos? Yeah, all of us sent some. Though most of the spamming is Iris.

AdorableDwagon: Yep ^_^

FlareDeLis: Thank you so much.

FlareDeLis: And these baby pictures. I think I recognize Leon's brother in some of them.. Hop isn't it?

Hippity-Hopper: Yup… Hey wait a second!

Hippity-Hopper: Lee you sent Mister Lysandre my baby pictures?! 

DandelionDragon: Yeah. But its for Lysandre Hoppy, he needed them. You understand right? <:)

FlareDeLis: You're a fine infant Hop.

Hippity-Hopper: T-Thanks! :33

FlareDeLis: Oh? And who are these two? They look like Leon and… Raihan? 

RainDragon: Oh, that'll be Raiah and Lan. They're mine and Leon's kiddoes~

FlareDeLis: Sacre bleu I'm an uncle

FlareDeLis: …. Raihan I didn't know you had children.

RainDragon: I thought you knew already :o

FlareDeLis: I.. I didn't. Honestly. Arceus.. I'm an uncle. 

IcePrincess: Awww! Big Brother is crying, he's pale with happiness! :D

WeedBrownie: Uh Lysandre's always pale Elsie

IcePrincess: Shut 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Dang lil sis.

FlareDeLis: Goodness.. Is there anything else that I need to know about you all? 

GurlOnFire: Nope?

LoverBoulder: Lance should we? 

BabyNoodle: Not yet Gordie..

FlareDeLis: ???

WeedBrownie: Guzma picks his nose.

ItsYaSoftBoi: NO I DON'T!

IcePrincess: Guzzy you're denying xD

ItsYaSoftBoi: Plumes, Ku, help me

PoisonPlum: Um sorry Guz but it's true. You do pick your nose, sometimes. 

PapaKukui: Yeah.

IcePrincess: No lying to big brother >:|

BabyNoodle: Surrender or never.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Ugh fine it's true. I do pick my nose.. But I don't eat it cause it's hella gross.

FlareDeLis: Tut tut. But still, try to refrain from doing that, younger brother. It's a bad habit.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Gotcha bruh.

GurlOnFore: Oh, excuse me. Gotta go pick something up at Wyndon. @LochNessaMonster @ScientificPeach I need your help. These are gonna be huge, Zin and I can't take them ourselves.

LochNessaMonster: Gotcha Flan :)

ScientificPeach: Otw!

FlareDeLis: What's Flannery up to?

RainDragon: Girl business. Anyways, wanna see more pics of the hatchlings? They're still at Leon's folks so few more days before meeting.

FlareDeLis: I'd love to.

DandelionDragon: :)    
  



	64. Litleos, Litleos Everywhere

ChatMumMelony: Oh dear it's getting late and the girls aren't home yet :O Clair? Can you contact your sisters?

ImBlueDaBaDee: Dw mum they're on their way home as we type. Their package is so… Huge. They are dragging it.

ChatMumMelony: Oh! Well excuse me then, tis mum's call~

FlareDeLis: Need some help mother?

ChatMumMelony: No no sweetheart! Just stay with your brothers and sisters. They'll need some keeping an eye on ^^ I won't be long

FlareDeLis: Alright.

StevenUniverse: Ah a new brother for the Yamadas ^^ Lance has been talking nonstop.

FlareDeLis: Steven Stone? Oh I didn't know you're in the group as well?

StevenUniverse: Well I am. Me, Wallace and Sinnoh's Cynthia. Lance is ours~

MikuMikuri: Oh dear, where is he? :O ChatBrotherLance is not in the list..

IcePrincess: Teeheehee

Bagpipes: Hehehehe

LoverBoulder: Elsie, Gloria, sleeeep.

TheSinnohQueen: Wait, Lance only said Lysandre.

TheSinnohQueen: If that's FlareDeLis…. There's BabyNoodle? Who is this? 

MikuMikuri: Allister probs? 

Cheezits: N-No. I'm cheezits.

Bea193: Alli go back to sleep pls.

BabyNoodle: Oh arceus.. H-Hey Steves, Wall, Tia. It's me.

TheSinnohQueen: Lance???

StevenUniverse: Lance?!

MikuMikuri: LMFAO

BabyNoodle: …. Don't ask. I'm paying for a price here. 

IcePrincess: My big brothers and sisters forgot me :c

StevenUniverse: :O

ImBlueDaBaDee: Elsie sleep

TheSinnohQueen: Tut tut. Never mess with a sister Lance ffs. And you're the oldest.

BabyNoodle: I knoooow 

StevenUniverse: Mood.

BabyNoodle: You're an older brother Steves?

StevenUniverse: Yes. Brendan… At least, I see him as one. Oh and also Tate. Liza. Brawly.

BabyNoodle: Ah

MikuMikuri: Excuse me. I got a PM.

TheSinnohQueen: Oh my

StevenUniverse: :O

BabyNoodle: What's happening?

TheSinnohQueen: … Lanny, you do realise..

BabyNoodle: Realise what?

MikuMikuri: That BabyNoodle is a ref to that meme Dragonite with noodles on its head :O 

BabyNoodle: fjsjskskjs dont remind me

BabyNoodle: I knooow

StevenUniverse: Not gonna lie, you do have that coming ^^" Sorry.

TheSinnohQueen: Pffft

FlareDeLis: :)))

RainDragon: Oh? I hear sister noises. Flan and Zin are back!

ChatMumMelony: We're home <3

GurlOnFire: Lysandre meet us at the door with the flame. Your room's ready, forgot to tell you earlier ^^

FlareDeLis: Finally

ItsYaSoftBoi: Aw you're not happy sleepin with us? :( 

RainDragon: :(

LoverBoulder: Lance ffs ur dragon's nest for a bed.. 

FlareDeLis: No, no don't get this wrong Brothers. I love our first night in the living room and Lance, your room is comfortable. But you know, everyone longs for a space of their own at some point.

LoverBoulder: Touche.

FlareDeLis: Now excuse me.

  
  


**(Sometime later…)**

  
  


FlareDeLis: … You kept me out of my room for this?

FlareDeLis: [Bed.png]

ChoccyMilk: Well I'll be! Look at all those litleo!

ScientificPeach: The Pyroars are so heavy! My arms are still sore!

LochNessaMonster: Same as my gurl.

ChatMumMelony: Do you like the surprise dear? <3

GurlOnFire: I did the litleos. Mum and Pop got the Pyroars ^^

FlareDeLis: Merci

FlareDeLis: I love this. Absolutely. 

GetStonedSiebold: Goodness you've all done Lysandre's room excellent. It mirrors his old one back in Kalos!

WeedBrownie: Srsly? 

GetStonedSiebold: Yes. Just far less of the litleos. Speaking of… Why does one of them have a Pyroar's mane? 

DandelionDragon: Wait a sec. The number of litleos match us! Oh wait no there's one more in the pillows but still.. 

ImBlueDaBaDee: And three Pyroars. Mum. Pop… Grandma.

MarriedGoth: Holy

Bagpipes: Oi y'all are dense aren't ya. Flan got all of us a litleo each! Those cubs are US and the pyroars are chatmum, pops and gran!

FlareDeLis: Goodness now that you put it that way…

WeedBrownie: Oh geez. The pyroar mane one? Yeah that's definitely you Lys.

GurlOnFire: :)

StevenUniverse: Hey there are even litleos for us and Wally! :D Aw Flan you did not just.

ItsYaSoftBoi: I see Plumes and Nani. 

FlareDeLis: Goodness my bed is so crowded. And you even had ones for Augustine and Malva?

GurlOnFire: Everybody in this chatfam :)

FlareDeLis: Oh Flannery… 

ChatDadKabu: [RedheadHug.png]

ChatMumMelony: <3

GurlOnFire: Heheh. The things I do for my big bro. 

DandelionDragon: Uh Flan that one spare litleo? Whose is that for?

GurlOnFire: Oh, it's just an extra I got. Idk why, I just had that flash of thought and well, took one more for the cart. Dw these plushies are pretty affordable. Gym leader privileges. 

TheSinnohQueen: This is too cute.


	65. Scratch Blues

Bea193: Oh Alli… 

BabyNoodle: !!!!

ChatMumMelony: What happened Bea? :O 

Bea193: ……

Cheezits: B-Bea I'm fine. It's just a little scratch.

Bea193: It's not a little scratch Allister! 

RainDragon: The heck?

DandelionDragon: Bea what scratch?? 

ChoccyMilk: Oh no oh no

FlareDeLis: What happened to the boy? 

Opal: The poor dear's cut his knee on glass.. Don't worry, I've taken him to the nearest clinic in Ballonlea.

SassyLostChild: Allister's lucky he got rushed in time. Otherwise it'll be a disaster…

Bea193: … We were training. Allister heard a Mimikyu cry for help. He ran. T-Tripped on that… 

Cheezits: I'm so sorry Bea… For making you upset.. it's my f-fault..

Bea193: No I'm not upset Allister.. I was just scared back there. Your wound looked awful and you got it from glass..

BabyNoodle: Will Allister be ok?

Opal: He's going to be fine, children. His cut's all cleaned up. 

Cheezits: H-Hurts.. Only a little bit.. 

Cheezits: [booboo.png]

Cheezits: I'm sad :(

Bea193: Aw Alli.. 

WallaceJunior: Don't be sad Allister :( 

AdorableDwagon: He needs some cheering up! :O 

FlareDeLis: Don't be sad my boy. Smile. Your sister needs it and so do you. Sadness doesn't look good on young children like you :)

Cheezits: O-Oh..

ChoccyMilk: Yeah Al! Be happy like the lil Gastly on your plaster :D He's smiling, so you should too!

ScientificPeach: Don't make us come to Stow-on-Side and tickle you ;) We'll do that

BabyNoodle: Besides, your cut doesn't seem too big. It'll go away in no time :)

Hippity-Hopper: Uh-huh! And besides, at least your knee won't scar, not like mine… 

Hippity-Hopper: [tummy.png] 

Cheezits: Oh.. I-Is it the same one Hop?

Hippity-Hopper: Yup! And it's been how many months yet it's still there ^_^ Cool right?

Cheezits: Uh-huh

SassyLostChild: Hop that's TMI ffs!

Hippity-Hopper: For Allister! :c 

Cheezits: Hehehe

Bea193: He's smiling. Thanks you all.

Cheezits: :)

Hippity-Hopper: :D

DandelionDragon: Arceus I forgot Hop was… He's scarred :'( 

ChatDadKabu: It's alright Leon. It's all over. Hop's not bothered, you shouldn't be either.

RainDragon: Yeah listen to Pops Leo.

FlareDeLis: Sorry I just answered a call from Augustine. How is Allister… oh

FlareDeLis: ……. Hop has a scar?

Hippity-Hopper: Yup! But it's cool :D

GurlOnFire: Lys? You look stiff… 

FlareDeLis: Excuse me.

FlareDeLis left the chat.

GurlOnFire: Lysandre!

RainDragon: Arceus Lys wait!

BabyNoodle: Brb 

Hippity-Hopper: oh no did I say something wrong? :'O 

Cheezits: w-what's wrong with mister? 

DandelionDragon: Hoppy, Al, calm down.. 

ChatMumMelony: Oh dear. Excuse us dears..

ImBlueDaBaDee: ………. We knew this would happen.

Eli: What's happened? 

LoverBoulder: Didn't you know - Oh right no, you didn't. Uh.. well.. 

GetStonedSiebold: Oh mon dieu.. He remembered, didn't he?

LochNessaMonster: Remembered what? I don't get..

ChoccyMilk: Same here :O 

GetStonedSiebold: You all.. Remember when I said Lysandre didn't come out scratch free? 

ScientificPeach: Oh Arceus…

LochNessaMonster: nonononono


	66. Oh Brother!

ItsYaSoftBoi: Aight. Gonna be here for the timebeing.. Lys has the rest with him rn

ItsYaSoftBoi: Guess you all have questions..

Hippity-Hopper: I-Is he upset with me Guzma? :'( 

Cheezits: ...A-And me? 

DandelionDragon: Hop, Allister...

ItsYaSoftBoi: Hell naw. He ain't upset, especially not with lil numskulls. It's something else.. 

ScientificPeach: It's because of.. his injuries, isn't it? Sorry, idk the extent but I'm not gonna pry dw.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Bingo Peaches.

Hippity-Hopper: I still feel really bad… If I haven't talked about my scar Mister Lysandre wouldn't be upset..

Cheezits: :'( 

ScientificPeach: Kids..

FlareDeLis: I'm back.. Sorry for the sudden cutoff. I was just reminded.

FlareDeLis: Hop, Allister, please don't feel bad. I promise, I'm not upset with any of you in the slightest.

Hippity-Hopper: Y-You weren't? 

FlareDeLis: No. *sigh* I swear if Leon or Bea bring you to visit I'll happily prove just that - Wait no.. No.. I look hideous.. 

Cheezits: No you don't.. 

ImBlueDaBaDee: Lys don't call yourself that. Anything but that.

FlareDeLis: But it's true isn't it Clair? You and the rest have seen it.. I look like a monster…

ChatDadKabu: Lysandre! 

FlareDeLis: …… 

Hippity-Hopper: Well I don't care how you look Mister Lysandre. Who cares if you have scars? You're still you :( 

FlareDeLis: You haven't even seen my face, young one... 

ChatMumMelony: Hop right you know. Those scars don't define you Sweetheart. You're still beautiful to us! 

ChatDadKabu: Yes son.

LoverBoulder: Hecc yeah.

FlareDeLis: … I wish I could look at myself with your same positivity. I'm afraid it's not possible. Everytime I look at my face, these scars will be there forever. 

WeedBrownie: ffs

GurlOnFire: Lys stop :'( 

BabyNoodle: My little brother..

IcePrincess: Wait a minute! Were you talking about the cuts on your face this whole time?? :O

RainDragon: Elsie please not now..

IcePrincess: Shut

IcePrincess: I thought by 'scars' you were talking about the ones all over brother's body! Not the cuts on his face!

FlareDeLis: Elsie what are you saying?

IcePrincess: Those cuts on your face aren't scars! You silly :D 

ImBlueDaBaDee: Elsie I know you mean well but this is getting a bit uncomfortable for Lys…

Opal: Dear, I think the poppet might be onto something.

IcePrincess: Thanks granny! 

ItsYaSoftBoi: And how did you know Else?

IcePrincess: I'm not a doctor, but I got cuts like bigger brother's before! Gordie! Remember when I climbed that tree and fell at the Wild Area?

LoverBoulder: Clear as crystal. But what's that to do with… Oh!

IcePrincess: Uh huh :D

FlareDeLis: So.. These wounds on my face. They're not going to scar?

IcePrincess: Nope nope! My cuts looked just like that and they went away! :D

FlareDeLis: I.. I.. All this time… I've worried about my face for no reason! Oh silly me! I've been so foolish! 

ScientificPeaches: There he is! :D

Cheezits: H-Happy again?

FlareDeLis: Yes Allister :D

Cheezits: :DDD

FlareDeLis: XD

LoverBoulder: First XD from Big Guy

BabyNoodle: Thank

ChatMumMelony: Goodness! Oh Elsie.. you smart girl! 

RainDragon: You saved Lys from turmoil. What have you got to say for yourself? XD

IcePrincess: Heehee! 

FlareDeLis: I'm so sorry for the negativity. Sacre bleu. I'm laughing right now!

Hippity-Hopper: Mister Lysandre? Elsie said you got scars on your body.. We're the same :3

FlareDeLis: Ah yes Hop.. Come to think. I don't feel that bad for them compared to the ones I thought I had XD

Hippity-Hopper: Scars are cool! You with me Mister Lysandre? :D

FlareDeLis: Absolutely. Also, you can call me Brother, or whatever the rest calls me. You're Leon's brother, so it makes you mine too :) 

Hippity-Hopper: Yaaay! 

DandelionDragon: Oh Hop ^^" 

LoverBoulder: Heh. Think this is a good time Lan :) 

BabyNoodle: Definitely.. He needs it. We can tell him now.

FlareDeLis: Oh? Tell me what?

LoverBoulder: Big Bro. Lance and I are getting married

IcePrincess: Ew incest 

LoverBoulder: NOT TO EACH OTHER!!!! 

LoverBoulder: Elsieee >:|

IcePrincess: Teehee

FlareDeLis: Hahaha. Ah yes, don't worry Gordie I know. And of course I'll be there, if that's what you and Lance wanted to ask.

BabyNoodle: Good good. But we didn't want you to just be there.. You're our brother so you're on our entourage :)

FlareDeLis: … What do you mean?

RainDragon: You're in the grooms bro :D Don't you realise that?

FlareDeLis: Arceus.. Am I really?

BabyNoodle: Indeed :)

LoverBoulder: Yeah. You're fam Lys! Of course you got a part in our big days!

FlareDeLis: This must be my most blessed day after my homecoming.

FlareDeLis: To be in the weddings of my dear younger brothers… I'll be more than honored.

BabyNoodle: Yes yes… Wait. Younger brothers? But I thought I'm the oldest???

ChatMumMelony: Not anymore sweetie ^.^ 

FlareDeLis: Yes. 

FlareDeLis: Mon frère cadet. 

BabyNoodle: S-Siebold pls. I no speak Kalossian.. 

GetStonedSiebold: He just called you his little brother, Lance.

BabyNoodle: dnzjskskaajajqjajajha

LoverBoulder: Oh boi >:)

WeedBrownie: >:)

GurlOnFire: >:) 

ItsYaSoftBoi: >:)

RainDragon: >:))))

ChatDadKabu: A whole week son.

GetStonedSiebold: Now he gets it. I'll sit back and enjoy the show~

FlareDeLis: Ohoho

BabyNoodle: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!

ChatMumMelony: Language! 

BabyNoodle: Sorry mum. But ffs. Is this a bloody joke? Everyone? 

DandelionDragon: It's true.

Bea193: Yeah

LochNessaMonster: And we all knew, sorry bud. Not our fault you're an oblivious dumbarse.

BabyNoodle: Oblivious?!? But nobody told me?? 

FlareDeLis: Sacre bleu. Lance everyone was making it obvious! Need us to remind?

BabyNoodle: ??????

ImBlueDaBaDee: Dude. Your username. BABY Noodle.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Coochie coochie koo

IcePrincess: Requoting. 'No lying to big brother.'

RainDragon: And take a good look at Lys and tell us - Does he look like younger brother to you?? Hell even I can tell he's the oldest and I'm a lot taller >XDD

FlareDeLis: Ohoho Raihan >:) 

BabyNoodle: I.. Um… Er..

StevenUniverse: Evening guys! Wally told us Allister was sad and.. uh… Oh Lance you found out already? :D

BabyDragon: YOU TOO STEVIE?!?!? 

StevenUniverse: o_o" 

MikuMikuri: Uh and me.

TheSinnohQueen: Lance everyone in this chat knew. Sorry. I wanted, no, tried to tell you. 

BabyNoodle: How????

FlareDeLis: Remember Wallace's PM? That was moi. Oh, and… The BabyNoodle? Was mine too. I helped Elsie out.

IcePrincess: Yep yep!

BabyNoodle: Ffs 

BabyNoodle left the chat.

ChatMumMelony: Lance sweetie? :O 

FlareDeLis: Haha. Aw here he is.

FlareDeLis: [SixthLittleBrother.png]

ChatMumMelony: <333 

ImBlueDaBaDee: So Lys, is the fun worth it? 

FlareDeLis: Oui. I love you all so much.

BabyNoodle: Lysandre you big goof.. My older brother. Now I know how it feels like..

FlareDeLis: :')


	67. Kalossian Foolery

GetStonedSiebold: Good news brethren. I'll be visiting Galar this weekend… With company.

RainDragon: ughh I miss ur food Sibbers. That Kalossian song you sing when you cook.

DandelionDragon: Le Festin ;; 

FlareDeLis: Ah coming over Siebold? I'll get some champagne ready.. Wait you're not coming alone?

GetStonedSiebold: With company… Two. We'll arrive first thing in Galarian dawn :)

GurlOnFire: Hell yeah :D

FlareDeLis: [Waffles.png]

FlareDeLis: Making breakfast here at home. Kalossian Waffles.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Tastes like Plumes

ItsYaSoftBoi: *plums*

ImBlueDaBaDee: Guz dude, it's 5am…

ItsYaSoftBoi: It's a typo! 

BabyNoodle: I can support. 

IcePrincess: Baby noodle :33

BabyNoodle: ...It's sticking. 

ChatMumMelony: Ah Kalossian waffles. I miss <3 And I can't wait for Siebold to come with Malva and Aug… Oops.

FlareDeLis: !!!!!!!

FlareDeLis: Augustine is coming? 

ChatMumMelony: … Yes dear. Oh silly me, it was supposed to be a surprise. He told me to keep it down low ^^"

FlareDeLis: Oh mon dieu.. come to think it's been a while since I last saw Augustine or Malva in person. I am looking forward to it :) So much that… Elsie?

IcePrincess: Gotcha :D

IcePrincess changed FlareDeLis' name to MemeKing.

IcePrincess: >:3

MemeKing: >:)

LoverBoulder: Oh arceus xD

GurlOnFire: Guuuyss quit the chat and start the eat them waffles are making my mouth water!!

MemeKing: Alright Flannery calm down u.u"

MemeKing: Oh brothers and sisters… So this is what it feels like.

BabyNoodle: Welcome to my world Lys. Or should I say, Oniichan :)

MemeKing: Mon frère cadet.

WeedBrownie: What a cute baby noodle heh.

BabyNoodle: Zin, shut and eat ur waffles -_-

GetStonedSiebold: !!!!!! 

GetStonedSiebold: Oh ffs 

DandelionDragon: ??

GetStonedSiebold: They want in. Uh Malva actually. Can I?

RainDragon: Hell yeah

ScientificPeach: I smell Kalos in the chat xD

ChatMumMelony: Of course :D

GetStonedSiebold added HotFlares and FrenchTree. 

HotFlares: Hello hello >:)

FrenchTree: Ah the house of… fools. Why would you call yourselves that? ^^"

DandelionDragon: We're all fools xD

RainDragon: Hey that's my line babe :c 

DandelionDragon: Sorreee

ImBlueDaBaDee: Here's your keys, we have rooms in the works for your stays. 

HotFlares: … Okay? 

MemeKing: :DDD

FrenchTree: Odd where's Lysandre? Isn't he in the group? 

ChoccyMilk: By golly he's disappeared! :O 

LochNessaMonster: Noooo

MemeKing: :DDD

GetStonedSiebold: … Do I even want to

HotFlares: Hang on. Siebold why is your username that?? >xD

GetStonedSiebold: Dont ask

WeedBrownie: Your boyfriend insulted a god friend of ours and got turned to stone.

GetStonedSiebold: Zinnia plss

HotFlares: Ffs Siebold! And I thought I was the one who needs manners :o 

GetStonedSiebold: Urff

BabyNoodle: Welcome Malva! Augustine!

FrenchTree: Ah hello little one! :D

LoverBoulder: fjzjzjajajajs

BabyNoodle: …. I'm 30. 

FrenchTree: O_O 

BabyNoodle: Sorry, Lysandre named me this xD

HotFlares: woah woah woah and you expect us to believe that? 

HotFlares: Unbelievable.

BabyNoodle: It's true! :O 

IcePrincess: Heeheehee

FrenchTree: I find it difficult.. But where is Lysandre? :O Is he offline? Or is he not in this group?

MemeKing: Fufufufufu

MemeKing: [DrunkGoGogoats.vid]

MemeKing: [BbqTalonflame.png]

HotFlares: WHO THE FUCK

ChatMumMelony: Language!

FrenchTree: … Mon Chevroum that is cursed ;;

MemeKing: :))))

HotFlares: Listen here mister! Idk who the fudge you are but whether you're a brother of Lysandre or not I'll kill you for bringing up that Talonflame thing >:(

ImBlueDaBaDee: ……. I'm out. I had it with this early morning shite am going back to bed.

GetStonedSiebold: Don't mind me. I'm watching my childhood favourite Dedennetouille -.- 

WeedBrownie: Lysandre your guest is steaming. You might wanna up the jig for her sake and my sis.

FrenchTree: Lysandre?? :O

HotFlares: Xjdjsjsjjss wtf?!?

MemeKing: Bonjour, mes amis

MemeKing changed his name to FlareDeLis. 

HotFlares: FHSHSJSJSJJS 

FrenchTree: Oh mon dieu… Mon cher!

FlareDeLis: :) 

HotFlares: ... Galar fam. What did you do and why is Lysandre so high?

BabyNoodle: He's not high lol.

FlareDeLis: Absolutely. I'm fine Malva :)

HotFlares: ... Arceus. I need a drink.

FrenchTree: Ah.. Oh my ^_^" 


	68. Double Return

Enkidu: So I was enjoying a casteliacone walking down one of the big shopping streets, next thing I know my face is covered in ice cream while I hear ‘FFUHAHAHAA’. If you’re reading this yes this is a call out post Gil.

Gilgamesh: Ffuhahahaa

HotFlares: … I'm gonna lay my shock aside. My boys and the Yam Fam are asleep now. Who the heck are you?

Enkidu: I'm N. Gilgamesh is my kin.. Just turned actually.

HotFlares: Gilgamesh.. Arceus you're the god who turned Siebold to stone aren't you?

Gilgamesh: Because he rightfully deserves it. 

HotFlares: I apologize for my Boldsie's foolery. I hold nothing against your deed~

HotFlares: Oh, I'm Malva by the way. Me and Augustine @FrenchTree are new here.

FrenchTree: Greetings :)

Gilgamesh: Ah friendly folks

MarriedGoth: N, Gilgamesh welcome home.

Marley16: Oh they're back! 

FrenchTree: Bonsoir :D

LochNessaMonster: Holy Imma pop in cause our two awol boys are back. 

ScientificPeach: :DD

DandelionDragon: How's the Unovan vacay you two? Must have been great considering how long it is xD

Enkidu: We had a great time. I took long because someone had to teach Gilgamesh all about modern life in Castelia.

AdorableDwagon: Heyyy and you never stopped by Opelucid to see me? :c 

Gilgamesh: Dragon tower? I think we've been there! 

Enkidu: … That's near Icirrus City. 

Enkidu: Anyway, we did stop by Opelucid a few times, Iris. You weren't there. We didn't want to disturb you either.

AdorableDwagon: Oh.. I suppose that's fair ^^ Thanks for the consideration but next time feel free to crash in! I love visitors!

Gilgamesh: Note taken Lady Nitocris

AdorableDwagon: Heehee and I still find that name cute ^^ 

Gilgamesh: …..

Gilgamesh changed AdorableDwagon's name to Nitocris.

Nitocris: OvO 

ChoccyMilk: Oh no another one? XD

Gilgamesh: I swear you look just like her Iris. I had to. Not to worry, just until sunrise.

Nitocris: Oooh ok! xD 

HotFlares: … At least you're not as messed up as my current manchild. And I still can't believe X(

FrenchTree: Oui

Enkidu: … Who?

LochNessaMonster: Lysandre. He's the Yamadas' latest addition and he was.. A solemn guy gone broken in a short period lol.

Enkidu: Why am I not surprised?

ScientificPeach: First Lance, now Lysandre. I swear it happens to every new addition xD

LochNessaMonster: You said it gurl.

ScientificPeach: <3

Gilgamesh: .. Brother I think I'll have to agree with you. This group is a mess. A good chaotic kind of mess.

Enkidu: Agreed.


	69. Yamadafied Shiz

Eli: Ah my boys are back :'D How's Unova?

Enkidu: Great 

Gilgamesh: Wonderful. I got to taste my first Vanillite~ Such exquisite sweetness and texture

Eli: Good good <3

Nitocris: *puke*

LoverBoulder: Wtf those are edible??

Enkidu: Gil means the Casteliacones dw

GurlOnFire: Wait is Nitocris Iris? 

Nitocris: Yesss until sunrise :D

Gilgamesh: It is sunrise already.

Nitocris: Not in Unova! :O It's just sundown over here!

Gilgamesh: Very well.

FlareDeLis: Bright morning everyone.. Yes Clair, I slept in like you asked. It's.. A lot more refreshing.

ImBlueDaBaDee: You needed more sleep.

FrenchTree: Mon cher :D

FlareDeLis: Augustine mon dieu.. If only I could hug you right now.

FrenchTree: Soon ;) 

HotFlares: … Lysandre. You have some explaining to do.

HotFlares: What happened?

FlareDeLis: I beg your pardon?

HotFlares: … Idk how to explain. You seem a lot more different. A good different I mean! 

RainDragon: Poor poor ma'am is not used to new Lys just yet xD

IcePrincess: Miss Malva, it's simple. Our brother's been Yamadafied. Period. :D

HotFlares: ??? 

BabyNoodle: :OOO

DandelionDragon: Fjsjsjsjsjsjja

ItsYaSoftBoi: Good one Else!!

LoverBoulder: Aye somebody pin that message!

FlareDeLis: Ah my dear sister's made a new word for the dictionary :)

HotFlares: Ffs Yamadas

HotFlares: …. I'm gonna love it here >:D

GurlOnFire: Hahahahahaha

ImBlueDaBaDee: Im

ImBlueDaBaDee: x'DDD

RainDragon: Alright Clair finally xD

ItsYaSoftBoi: Woot woot

GetStonedSiebold: Oh no that's all of them now! 

WeedBrownie: Sorry for my idiots for siblings.

FrenchTree: Ah no need to fuss Siebold. Zinnia is it? :D 

WeedBrownie: Yep.

FrenchTree: We still have one who is sensible ^^

ImBlueDaBaDee: WHEEZE

ImBlueDaBaDee: Excuse me?!?!?!

FlareDeLis: Oh.. Um.. 

RainDragon: Rofl

LoverBoulder: Damn your crown's been taken Clair xD

ImBlueDaBaDee: fjsjsjakaisjsjsjsjqjqjqkaka

FrenchTree: What's wrong? :O

ImBlueDaBaDee: FFS SHE'S CALLED WEED BROWNIE!!!! 

FrenchTree: And? 

GurlOnFire: Zinnia? The weed brownie queen whose brownies made pop and Lance go nyoom? Wrong sister. Clair is our sensible one :)

WeedBrownie: Thanks for the crown professor ^_^

FrenchTree: Oh no no no

ImBlueDaBaDee: Zinnia

ImBlueDaBaDee: Give.. It… Back…

FrenchTree: .. Are you sure you're the responsible one? :O Isn't your name a meme?

FlareDeLis: Mon cher hushhh

BabyNoodle: O_O

ImBlueDaBaDee: Ffs

ImBlueDaBaDee: And here you're not questioning why Lance, the bloody Johto champion above me, is named BabyNoodle!

FrenchTree: C-Champion Lance?!? Lysandre you named him BabyNoodle?!?? :O

IcePrincess: I did technically :3

FlareDeLis: But I brainstormed it.

FrenchTree: … I need a coffee.

HotFlares: Damn u broke Augustine with your shenanigans xD

ImBlueDaBaDee: Lys you did this to me.

FlareDeLis: :333

HotFlares: Grrrrr how can I ever be mad at this? 

GetStonedSiebold: You're no better than Lysandre yourself now aren't you Love?

HotFlares: Touche.

PasioPrince: … Did Clair just snap?

ImBlueDaBaDee: Shut.


	70. Gone Galar Broke

GetStonedSiebold: Ah feels good to be in Galar again! And I didn't need to go through my Rose Hotel reservation~

HotFlares: Sibbers. The better five star is at House of Yams hehehehe.

FrenchTree: Oui ^^

RainDragon: We ain't veg..

BabyNoodle: Cmon Rai. We're yams xD

IcePrincess: Lan ur pasta 

BabyNoodle: :c

ChatMumMelony: Guest rooms are at the uppermost floor dearies. Lysandre's been a big help in preparation. All for you, the guests <3 

GetStonedSiebold: Aw

FrenchTree: Merci

FlareDeLis: I can't thank you enough mum. You, Pop and the rest have done so much…

ChatMumMelony: !!!!!

Raindragon: :O

Bea193: Woah did he just

ItsYaSoftBoi: fjsjsjajaja daayum

HotFlares: I

FlareDeLis: What's wrong? Is it something I've said? 

WeedBrownie: cough

ChatMumMelony: … You called me mum :'D

FlareDeLis: Yes I did… Mon dieu. Were you offended? I'm so sorry mother…

ChatMumMelony: NO 

FlareDeLis: oh

LoverBoulder: [Hug.png]

LochNessaMonster: I.. I feel like I heard my Chewtle's first squeak.

RainDragon: It's about time xD Lys gone Galarian.

GurlOnFire: xhdjsjsjsjjsw I wake up and find this. Lyyyyyys

ItsYaSoftBoi: Ouch. Guys I stubbed my toe. Fucking doorframes..

ChatMumMelony: Language!

ItsYaSoftBoi: Sorry mum. It just hurt like hecc

ChatDadKabu: Be careful next time son.

ChatMumMelony: Yes my poor baby. Let mummy look at you...

FlareDeLis: Ah toe stubs. A bloody pain for the feet that one. Guz I can relate..

MarriedGoth: Caught on screenshot.

IcePrincess: :DDDD

HotFlares: Raihan you're right. Lysandre you've gone Galar… Just like you should :)

FlareDeLis: Is this a good thing? 

BabyNoodle: Absolutely. Now you fit in perfectly. But of course you already do so xD

FlareDeLis: … Excuse me. I'm going to make crumpets :) 

FrenchTree: :D

ChatMumMelony: <333

HotFlares: There he is. Enjoy your Galarian-Kalossian boyfriend Sycamore >:) 

FrenchTree: Yes. Indeed I will ^.^

DandelionDragon: ... Guys sorry to interrupt but I got lost. Dunno where I am. Tried asking a beautiful lady for directions but she's too busy laughing :O 

RainDragon: Where ya at Leo? X'D

DandelionDragon: [PrettyRoom.png]

FlareDeLis: !!!!!!!

FlareDeLis: Why thats

Hotflares: Wtf that's Diantha wait are you in Kalos?!? 

DandelionDragon: Diantha? Kalos?

GetStonedSiebold: That... Is the Radiant Palace. That, is our champion Diantha...

DandelionDragon: cjzjsjsjskaks SERIOUSLY???? :OO

BabyNoodle: Ffs

ScientificPeach: Leon!!!!!!

RainDragon: HOW?!?

DandelionDragon: Idk guys help me.

PasioPrince: I'll send Hoopa.

FlareDeLis: Does Leon get lost like this all the time?

RainDragon: He's pants Bro..

FlareDeLis: Ah..


	71. Four More Forgotten

IcePrincess: I feel dread

VforVictory: Elsie you just came from drinking abomination smoothies.

SassyLostChild: ...Abomination smoothies?

VforVictory: She and Glo are playing with the new blender that Miss Melony bought and they're getting first test by making… well. 

AdorableMorpeko960: Do I even wanna

Bagpipes: Oi! We aint' playing!

VforVictory: Sis you literally made a smoothie out of broccoli and lemons! 

Bagpipes: It wasn't that bad!

SassyLostChild: *puke* 

Hippity-Hopper: My least favourite veg and fruit combined? I'll pass :P

AdorableMorpeko960: Piers bloody made a liquorice-blackberry drink. 

SassyLostChild: Marnie that actually sounds more appetizing than broccoli and lemon. 

IcePrincess: Nah. Bellpepper and chilli is the worst. I know somebody made that a thing.

SassyLostChild: Namely you just half an hour ago?

IcePrincess: Shut.

IcePrincess: Ugh no seriously! I feel dread! And shut Bede, it's not my stomach! 

VforVictory: Now that you say it… Are we forgetting someone? I can't think of anyone.

Cheezits: Um.. Another sibling?

SassyLostChild: I only have Lear, he's right here. And Marnie's is complete.

IcePrincess: Pebble trio is too young. They're just 3-year-olds… My family is complicated. It's a relative I swear.

SassyLostChild: That can't be. Everyone is here, there's plenty of names. 

VforVictory: I agree. Let's see we have your grandmum, parents, brothers, sisters, in-laws, um I doubt Mister Wulfric and Diantha are here, oh but there's Mister Kabu's older brother Mustard.

IcePrincess: GASP

Bagpipes: Oh no oh shite not him 

AdorableMorpeko960: Why are yall shocked? Surely the dojo master is in here too.

IcePrincess: xnzjJaJjajajaajJJjaa

VforVictory: …. Don't tell me.

Hippity-Hopper: Oh geez 

DandelionDragon: Hey what's going on kids? Rai and the rest are freaking out over your… Oly

IcePrincess: whywhwywhy

FlareDeLis: Oh Elsie. This is exactly how your brother reacted when he realised he forgot you xD

IcePrincess: I'M IN A CRISIS!!!!! 

LoverBoulder: Now you know what it's like. Arceus wait.. If we forgot unc Mustard we.. The cousins.

ChatMumMelony: Oh? Avery, Klara and Hyde have accounts? 

ChatDadKabu: Just made recently dear. But considerably long enough still. Well… 

ChatDadKabu added Mustard to the group.

ChatDadKabu added ICanTeleport, Krazy4Klara and GeniusSmart to the group.

IcePrincess: ….. I'm dead.

WeedBrownie: At least you're with all of us this time.

Mustard: Ah a little group chat~ 

Krazy4Klara: Did you literally forget about us??? Like seriously?? 

VforVictory: Wait you're Mustard's kids??? 

Bagpipes: Shut brother!

ICanTeleport: No no it's alright Gloria. To be fair things turned official sometime during our six months at the dojo after you left the isle.

ICanTeleport: But alas, some things cannot be forgiven just yet. How very offending of you to not add us let alone Father, a champion, into this league chat!

IcePrincess: Sorryyyy 

DandelionDragon: I speak for all of us.

GeniusSmart: Meh.

Mustard: Now now Avery, they didn't mean to. It's natural for people to forget every once in a while. Don't worry young ones, I don't mind at all.

ICanTeleport: …. Ugh but they took so long.

Krazy4Klara: You're so gonna like, get it from us when we go to Circhester. We just happen to be on our way right now >:3

LoverBoulder: Wait really? Perfect timing we're having a toast to welcome our Kalossian visitors :D 

ChatDadKabu: I invited them son. 

Mustard: Heeheehee. And my dear Honey and I are looking forward to meeting our newest nephew and nephew-in-law :) 

FlareDeLis: Ah :)

Bagpipes: Aye hear that friends? They're gonna be drinking again. Else can we come over?

IcePrincess: Sure! We can take the attic, plenty of room for us to do our own stuff.

GeniusSmart: Got room for one more? 

Krazy4Klara: And me!

ICanTeleport: I demand an invitation.

IcePrincess: Hyde can.. But aren't you a little old for this? Besides you might be with the grownups and everyone else.

Krazy4Klara: We're 17! 

ChoccyMilk: So am I ^^

PasioPrince: Same.

ICanTeleport: Never mind Klara. We can simply have our own fun…

Krazy4Klara: Ooh yes! Teehee >:3

IcePrincess: … I feel more dread.

Bagpipes: I think I had too much broccoli lemon shake.

VforVictory: *facepalm*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mustard is Mustard.
> 
> Krazy4Klara - Klara  
> ICanTeleport - Avery  
> GeniusSmart - Hyde


	72. The Haunting

Bagpipes: Aight, the grownups are busy already. I can hear them all downstairs.

IcePrincess: Hyde you with us?

GeniusSmart: Yep. Just me. Avery and Klara changed their minds apparently.

VforVictory: Okay?

AdorableMorpeko960: I brought liquorice.

Hippity-Hopper: Ew.

SassyLostChild: Don't ew Marnie >:c 

Hippity-Hopper: It's not at her! I just stepped on some purple slime and its covering all of my shoe now :c 

IcePrincess: Odd. Where did that come from? I don't remember leaving any slime in the attic.

SmartGenius: Maybe the pebbles did?

IcePrincess: Naw. They're little but they hate the stuff. Geo literally cried when he got some of it on his shirt and Niko and Theo… Well… Thought having a slime fight is a good idea. 

SassyLostChild: Poor lads.

AdorableMorpeko960: Anyone hear a low giggle? 

IcePrincess: Wait what? No :O 

Bagpipes: Must be a one-off. Now c'mon let's make the smoothies already! 

VforVictory: Pls no abominations. You're torturing your stomachs.

Cheezits: Uh… Um…

Bagpipes: Arceus Allister's hair is moving. Someone's having a bairn. Bede?

SassyLostChild: NO?!?

AdorableMorpeko960: … Piers wouldn't. Too early.

Hippity-Hopper: Hey c'mon I'm sure it's something else! :O 

Cheezits: !!!!

Cheezits: Elsie!

Bagpipes: fnzjznzns

IcePrincess: WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT???

VforVictory: That box just landed out of nowhere! 

SassyLostChild: … Elsie, why are the frames spinning around?

Hippity-Hopper: Mates!! The windows are opening and closing on their own!

AdorableMorpeko960: Who on earth is laughin' their head off? 

SassyLostChild: Yamada House Haunting 2K

Bagpipes: Allister you're a ghost-type! Do your rituals or something! :O 

VforVictory: Gloria tone it down, he's as scared as we are… 

Cheezits: *whimper* 

Cheezits: I-I want Bea...

VforVictory: Gotcha Allister.

SmartGenius: Elsie what is happening here? Is your attic haunted?!

IcePrincess: I don't know! :O 

IcePrincess: xzbzjzbajajja

IcePrincess: RUN FOR IT!!!!

**(Later…)**

ChatMumMelony: …. 

ChatDadKabu: What just happened?

Mustard: Oh my. Looks like you've got a bit of a prankster on the loose Brother! ^^

FlareDeLis: Elsie and the others are frightened out of their wits! Should we check out the attic? :O 

HotFlares: Been there done that. Nothing's amiss. 

GurlOnFire: I can vouch.

ChatMumMelony: But Elsie and the boys always play up in the attic. Nothing like this ever happened before.

BabyNoodle: Tried getting some answers from the kids. They're all too freaked out to talk sentences other than the word Ghost. Even Allister, which is new.

Bea193: Gilgamesh

Gilgamesh: It wasn't me I swear. 

Eli: Yes he's been with us the whole time Bea. He never left :o 

Bea193: No! That picture of Guzma behind you! A moustache just drew itself on it! 

Gilgamesh: What??

ItsYaSoftBoi: Oi! Who's pranking around??

ImBlueDaBaDee: Bea I think you're imagining. 

ScientificPeach: She's really not :o 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Y'all are stupid! 

ImBlueDaBaDee: This is getting ridiculous. First the kids freak out in the attic thinking there's a ghost and now a random moustache appears on Guzma's portrait. Could anything else get weirder?

WeedBrownie: You tell us sister. Lance's cape just floated off the rack by itself.

ImBlueDaBaDee: fhsjsjzjhabbzhJja

BabyNoodle: HOLY ARCEUS!!!

ChatDadKabu: … Why are the lights flickering? 

FrenchTree: M-Mon cher

FlareDeLis: What is it Augustine -- Holy

Nitocris: Guys what's going on over there?? :O 

LochNessaMonster: Wtf our glasses are floating

ChoccyMilk: Mummy ;; 

RainDragon: EVERYBODY PANIC YAMADA HAUNTING 20K IS HAPPENING! 

RainDragon: But first lemme take a selfie~

MarriedGoth: I feel big chills..

DandelionDragon: My cape!!!!

DandelionDragon: Arceus now WE'RE floating!

GetStonedSiebold: Can someone please call for Allister!

Enkidu: Our ghost boy is scared, Siebold. This is not poltergeist activity.

GurlOnFire: Who's blasting Krazy for Klara songs in the background?!?

ChatMumMelony: Everybody calm down! 

RainDragon: WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS???

ItsYaSoftBoi: This is freaking me out now

FlareDeLis: Oh mon dieu Allister

Bea193: Ffs whoever is playing tricks on us STOP IT 

Bea193: Allister's crying!!!

Mustard: !!!!!

Mustard: Alright Avery, Klara. That's enough. You're getting out of hand.

Krazy4Klara: *gasp* Avery stop! 

ICanTeleport: oh nonononono

ItsYaSoftBoi: Ow my rear

RainDragon: wth?!?

ChatDadKabu: … Explanation. Now.

ICanTeleport: I… I'm so sorry! 

GurlOnFire: That was you!?! 

Krazy4Klara: Teeheehee yep! I mean.. Yeah :( 

BabyNoodle: Why?!? You've given us a big fright! The kids especially - And your own brother! 

Bea193: You think this is funny?!? 

ICanTeleport: I'm… terribly sorry. I didn't mean to scare you so badly I swear..

Krazy4Klara: M-Me too. We only wanted to play a teensy prank as payback for you guys forgetting about us…

ImBlueDaBaDee: That. Is not teensy. At all. 

Bagpipes: nsjsjsj oi! So it was you, Klara and Avery, all this fookin time?! >:O

AdorableMorpeko960: Murder

MarriedGoth: Marnie no

SmartGenius: Silly me! I should've suspected that was psychic - But what did I do?! :O 

ICanTeleport: Hyde you conducted experiments behind my back. Without my permission. Don't think I'm unaware of it.

SmartGenius: … Fine I suppose I deserve it.

SmartGenius: But you crossed the line right there. 

ICanTeleport: I know…

Krazy4Klara: We're so sorry :'( 

Cheezits: .. I forgive you

IcePrincess: I'll be honest. I kinda lost it too when I was forgotten.

DandelionDragon: Yeeah.. so we aren't exactly faultless ourselves. We're sorry too you guys.

RainDragon: Yeah totally.

ImBlueDaBaDee: Lesson learnt: Don't forget your fam. 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Soo.. We even now?

FlareDeLis: I say yes.

Krazy4Klara: Yeah :)

ICanTeleport: I'll clean your portrait right away Guzma. 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Thanks Cousin.

Mustard: Oh dear. Avery, Klara, haven't you forgotten someone?

ICanTeleport: Nope? 

Krazy4Klara: Don't think so. 

VforVictory: Uh what's Miss Honey's username? Trying to find her in the list.

ICanTeleport: HOLY

Krazy4Klara: Oma mum!!! :OOO 

SmartGenius added Honey to the group.

Honey: Ah finally!

Mustard: Oh Honey! Kids I thought you added your mum in :O 

RainDragon: Damn the irony.

ImBlueDaBaDee: Ffs. The forgotten forgot to add their own mum who does that??

ICanTeleport: I apologize mum.

Krazy4Klara: Yeah :( 

SmartGenius: Sorry mum..

Honey: Heehee. It's alright dearies! ^^ 

Krazy4Klara: ^^

Honey: Potatoes when we get home~

ICanTeleport: Oopf… Yes mum.

Krazy4Klara: Got it mum

SmartRose: Affirmative.

Honey: ^.^ 


	73. Trending Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story xD Y'all prolly know by now.

ICanTeleport: Well… yesterday was eventful.

Bagpipes: Oi aren't you supposed to be grounded? 

Krazy4Klara: Gloria we're not grounded, mum just gave us potato peeling duty lol

SmartGenius: Hey less chat more peel! Mum's making salad out of these!

Krazy4Klara: Oh shoot!

VforVictory: Oh btw Avery, your psychic's gotten a lot better! Big improvement right there :D

Bagpipes: Aye I must agree with Vic. 

ICanTeleport: Thank you :) The six months were worth it. All thanks to Dad and Mum~ 

Honey: <3

Mustard: You're welcome sonny :)

PasioPrince: ….. Not one word. I'm in a crisis.

Eli: What's wrong son? 

SassyLostChild: ??

Enkidu: Gil what did you do

Gilgamesh: I did nothing! Not to Lear at least.

Enkidu: *squint*

Nitocris changed her name to AdowableDragon. 

AdowableDragon: Oh none of you have seen it? Phew :O 

ChoccyMilk: See what?

RainDragon: Dudes! Gals! Have y'all seen that trending tag on Twitter? 

PasioPrince: Raihan

RainDragon: #pokemonmastersex

PasioPrince: cjzjzjajajJjaajajaha AGH

ChatMumMelony: What on earth

Bea193: Ffs Lear

DandelionDragon: What was that?? 

PasioPrince: …. Explain for me please. I cant. 

GurlOnFire: Um

WeedBrownie: *cough*

ImBlueDaBaDee: So, basically Lear just changed the title of his android game to Pokemon Masters EX. He created a social media tag for it and… Well… 

ItsYaSoftBoi: It looks dirty asf. Damn Lear keep your lewd down there's children playing ur game.

PasioPrince: I didn't mean for it to come out this way I swear! It was supposed to be #PokemonMastersEX not… That!

RainDragon: Sorry bruh. Tags work weird. 

Eli: Raihan's right son 

ChatBrotherLance: On the bright side Lear, your game's got a lot of attention ^^ 

PapaKukui: Yes It's literally top trending yeah. And I'm in Alola.

PasioPrince: ughhhh

Hippity-Hopper: I wanna play the game too but its not available in Galar :'(

Bagpipes: Oi princey pls fix

IcePrincess: We DEMAND pokemas in Galar 

PasioPrince: In a while kids, be patient… I need to settle some issues first. I haven't studied all of Galar yet.

GurlOnFire: And try to work on the tag too lol

PasioPrince: No need to remind me

RainDragon: #pokemonmastersex

PasioPrince: I just said

RainDragon: C'mon it looks funny admit it.

PasioPrince: -_-


	74. Baby Kukui

PapaKukui: …… Y'all we've finally arrived in Galar, and we brought a package along. 

PapaKukui: [bundleofjoyyeah.png]

MamaKukui: :') 

ItsYaSoftBoi: wtf.. what is this

ItsYaSoftBoi: Kai where did you and Nani get the lil guy

PapaKukui: ^_^

MamaKukui: Oh Guzma x'D

PoisonPlum: Wdym where did they get it this is the one G.. I'm crying

ItsYaSoftBoi: ckzkzkzkskakajaj

ChatMumMelony: !!!!!

DandelionDragon: holy

AdowableDragon: Eeeeeep!!!! 

MamaKukui: Sorry for not saying anything sooner ^^" We wanted to surprise you

ImBlueDaBaDee: … This explains the absence from the Alolans. 

PapaKukui: Sorry if we worried you all

DandelionDragon: It's fine! Arceus this is a great surprise :')

LoverBoulder: Oi what's going on why's everyone squealing

LoverBoulder: oh 

MarriedGoth: It's a bairn Gords. The couple finally had him.

ChatMumMelony: He's so precious! :') <3 

ChatDadKabu: What's his name? 

MamaKukui: He's called Lei :) 

ChatDadKabu: Ah, a string of flowers. 

ChatMumMelony: It's a beautiful name

PoisonPlum: You should've seen how they got the idea heh. A comfey somehow appeared in the Kukuis' room shortly after the kiddo's born. 

RainDragon: Oly baby 

FrenchTree: Mon dieu that must have been a sign :D 

PapaKukui: A sign on what to name our son yeah. And we love it :') 

BabyNoodle: Welcome to parenthood Kukuis :)

PapaKukui: Thanks!

WeedBrownie: Hey Guzma's been quiet..

PapaKukui: Guz? You okay? 

ItsYaSoftBoi: I 

ItsYaSoftBoi: I feel so… Crap I'm crying. Where are you at? 

PapaKukui: Flying Taxi. We're flying to Motostoke as we speak so don't go anywhere :) 

MamaKukui: Lei's very excited to see all of you - Especially his big Uncle Guzma ^_^ 

ItsYaSoftBoi: xnzkskskqkwkaj 

GurlOnFire: He fainted :O 

RainDragon: It's super effective! XD 

PoisonPlum: Called it. I knew he'd react like this.. And this isn't the gist yet. 

DandelionDragon: Eh?? 

PoisonPlum: Heh.

PoisonPlum: Hey Spikemuthers, mind sending one of those flying taxis for me? I'm on my way with the numskulls.

MarriedGoth: Oh right, sure. Marnie's on it. 

PapaKukui: Ah, Guzma will make a great bug leader yeah. He's got great gym trainers right there :) 

MamaKukui: Ooh did you bring Gunn along Plumeria? :D 

PoisonPlum: Yeah. All fourteen numskulls. 

MamaKukui: <3

RainDragon: Who now? 

PapaKukui: A kid apprentice of Guzma's yeah. He's Hop's age, and a fine kiddo.

DandelionDragon: Aww :) 

RainDragon: Uhh Guzma's coming to. Do we tell him about you guys?

PoisonPlum: @MarriedGoth

MarriedGoth: Nah let him be. He'll see his surprise when he comes to Spikemuth later on. 

AdowableDragon: But won't he see the chats? :O 

RainDragon: Fuuuu..dge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooope fic's not dead. I've been pretty busy with class plus wifi issues x'(


	75. Baby Fluff

ItsYaSoftBoi: Frick you Piers… In a good way. 

ItsYaSoftBoi: You brought my Plume and homies together 

AdorableMorpeko960: That was actually them Guz. We just helped get air tickets.

MarriedGoth: Heh.

ItsYaSoftBoi: …. And damn you Kukuis. Making me lose it over a bairn. 

BabyNoodle: Bairn

RainDragon: Bairn

LoverBoulder: bairn

FlareDeLis: Hahahah 

ItsYaSoftBoi: [ImmaProtectLei.png]

ItsYaSoftBoi: Y'all where can I get a Lei? I want one so badly..?

PoisonPlum: Boiii

Hippity-Hopper: You can get leis from the store! There's tons of them in the mall's Alolan department :D

DandelionDragon: Hoppy ^^"

ItsYaSoftBoi: No no no not that one I mean

ChatMumMelony: .. How do we begin. Honey? 

ChatDadKabu: Hmm.. 

Honey: Teehee I got this one ^_^ 

Honey: Listen closely dear. You get a Lei when a mum and dad love each other so much they

ItsYaSoftBoi: Stoooop I know how they're made, sheesh! Srsly, I.. I feel so mushy holding this lil guy. Same with the hatchlings. 

ItsYaSoftBoi: Oh crud, my boi Gunner's here too. Double feels. 

PoisonPlum: :) 

MamaKukui: He's so good with kids <3

RainDragon: Eyy would ya look at the time I gotta go meet with Leon at the Wyndon Hospital. See ya! 

ChatMumMelony: <3

ChatDadKabu: <3

LoverBoulder: ??? Hey wait a sec what's happening? Why is Leon at the hospital?? 

Hippity-Hopper: … Is Lee having a baby again? O.O 

IcePrincess: What what???

AdowableDragon: Eeeeep!!! :DDD

WeedBrownie: Well it is Flygon breeding season…

BabyNoodle: Zinnia no

ImBlueDaBaDee: And that involves Raihan because??

WeedBrownie: idk

ScientificPeach: Ffs Raihan

GurlOnFire: Nah I doubt. Leon's just had twins and they're still pretty young. Even dumbarse Rai would know better. 

FlareDeLis: I agree with Flannery.

GurlOnFire: :D

Cheezits: N-No hair twitch. 

Bea193: Ok must be something else. 

Mustard: Nice save Honeysuckle :D Who would've thought the technique could work on Brother

Honey: ;)


	76. Pokemas-termission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dw am still alive xD just long writer's block and busy with shiz

PasioPrince: Well.. That's Gloria in, and Piers comes by the next update in time for the story update and Cresselia Arena. Thank you for your patience, Galarian Family~

MarriedGoth: I got no words 'cept good luck to the rollers.

LoverBoulder: Holy shh.. Good thing I got leftover gems from Gloria rolls. Aaand Welcome Back rally is blessing me xD

Bagpipes: Aye! Look how broken me and Zacian are, we're the best Steel Strikers ha! 

VforVictory: … My sister is a monster. 

Hippity-Hopper: But she has my dog :c 

VforVictory: You can have Zamazenta Hoppip :) 

Hippity-Hopper: Aw thanks Mate! I got two choices now - Wooloo or Zamazenta heh

PasioPrince: No spoilers

FlareDeLis: … Why am I Pokefair and Augustine a giveaway? I'm just curious. 

FrenchTree: I was wondering the same too ^^

PasioPrince: Generosity. I just want to give players a decent support freebie because they deserve it. 

IcePrincess: Took you this long Princey -.- 

PasioPrince: Xerneas is a good option for me at the time.

SassyLostBoi: Yeah in Lear's defense, Xerneas is a literal healer. Save the best for last u3u 

AdorableDwagon: Why the long face Elsie? 

IcePrincess: *whine* Not. One. 5star… Sure I got Lan but anyone after is a struggle. I didn't even get Gloria or Uncle Steven! All I got was bloody Slowgaleo!

ItsYaSoftBoi: ehehehe Slowgaleo

PapaKukui: … As a player I support the alias yeah.

BabyNoodle: At least I'm a good sync pair ^^ I deal great damage

ImBlueDaBaDee: Sure you are.. But Brother, in-game you're helpless on your own. 

WeedBrownie: Shite accuracy

GurlOnFire: Huh, my Lance is level 4 in sync move and I got his grid done. He's p neat but… Clair's right. Bro. You're helpless. 

BabyNoodle: :( 

LoverBoulder: Holy… Dudes, have y'all seen that Cresselia datamine? *terror* 

PasioPrince: It can't be that bad! Regirock was the hardest I came up with!

WeedBrownie: Slander

StevenUniverse: Regirock wasn't that bad! 

MikuMikuri: Steven you have yourself, a maxed out Gloria and Jasmine. Of course you'd sweep easily. 

IcePrincess: What's the juice with Cresselia? 

PasioPrince: No spoilers. But I'll give one hint. Dark type weakness. Be prepared for poison and paralysis. 

IcePrincess: ….. I am not ready. I only just got Karen. Once. 

BabyNoodle: Heey she's a good one Elsie! You can use her and your defense squad :)

IcePrincess: … Once. 

GurlOnFire: My Gloria was only level 1 sync move too but I still tried to beat Regirock with her. Took me several painful tries but I got it. 

IcePrincess: :(((( 

FlareDeLis: My poor little sister. May I borrow your phone for a moment. 

FlareDeLis: Here.

IcePrincess: !!!!! 

IcePrincess: Lys what did you do?!? I only had like 300 gems left but now it's 15000??

FlareDeLis: Use it to try rolling for Piers when he comes. I've seen his stats and he'll make good defense with Obstruct. 

FlareDeLis: Wait on second thought. Wait till the anniversary. We'll never know who Lear is releasing. 

IcePrincess: *whimpers* Best Big Brother ever. I'll try rolling for you too! I need my Flying strike!

FlareDeLis: Aww 

BabyNoodle: Shoot.. Dw Elsie I'll chip in too I promise. 

ImBlueDaBaDee: Same

LoverBoulder: *sniff* 

SassyLostChild: Seriously Lear. Who's next? 

PasioPrince: No spoilers. 

SassyLostChild: Pfft.


	77. Death Birb and A Prank

IcePrincess: … I'm sorry Lys I couldn't resist. I did one multi-roll for you and...

IcePrincess: [BigBrotherCameHome.png]

FlareDeLis: No need to apologize Elsie, it's all for you to try getting decent pairs… ?!?!? 

FlareDeLis: You got me

IcePrincess: I don't need to wish for Blue anymore teehee. Death Birb is best. 

FlareDeLis: :')

PasioPrince: … did you just call Yveltal death birb? 

ChoccyMilk: By golly she just did. Eh.. What's an Yveltal? 

LochNessaMonster: Death Birb

AdorableDwagon: Yeeeah death birb.. uh wait a minute.. Oh that sounds threatening O.O 

HotFlares: It is threatening. It's Death Birb.

PasioPrince: *facepalm* 

Bagpipes: I SLAYED THE NIGHTMARE

Bagpipes: … At last.

WeedBrownie: Huh. Gloria you might be the first of us. We're all struggling.

Hippity-Hopper: How??? :'O 

Bagpipes: Karen, Grimsley and Professor Sycamore. 

BabyNoodle: Augustine you're broken xD 

FrenchTree: Merci :) 

FlareDeLis: Lance, don't say that about my love. He's not broken, he's perfect. 

BabyNoodle: I know, I was referring to his sync pair lol

FlareDeLis: Oh

FrenchTree: ^_^

FlareDeLis: !!! I just remembered.. It's been a long time now hasn't it? My legs..

ChatDadKabu: Are you hurt son? 

FlareDeLis: Not at all. Just…

FlareDeLis: !!!

GurlOnFire: Woah I got you Big Guy!! 

ChatMumMelony: Lysandre you're!!!

FlareDeLis: … Is Raihan home yet? 

ImBlueDaBaDee: Nope. Not online either. He and Lee must be busy still with whatever they're doing. 

FlareDeLis: Good. I'll use this chair for a moment longer. Someone delete the messages. 

AdorableDwagon: Ooooh I see what the plan is :33 

FrenchTree: Mon cher you prankster xD 

FlareDeLis: Hush now. 

HotFlares: You're broken. Both you and Augustine. 

FlareDeLis: Fufufufu


	78. Hyped Pings and Hatchlings

PasioPrince: Pls for the love of arceus I-

WeedBrownie: Hissssss

GurlonFire: Everyone got their screenshots ready? 

LoverBoulder: Ready sis >:c 

ImBlueDaBaDee: All of us

HotFlares: I'm in >:) Let's blow up his rotom

AdorableDwagon: teehee ^_^ 

BabyNoodle: … I have to. He has to see this. 

GurlOnFire: Ok lets go. I'll start.

PasioPrince: Pls forgive me Leon..

ItsYaSoftBoi: Oi Princey u aint off the hook just yet. Just wanna talk about somethin.

PasioPrince: *gulp*

GurlOnFire: @DandelionDragon 

WeedBrownie: @DandelionDragon

LoverBoulder: Oi bruv @DandelionDragon

MarriedGoth: @DandelionDragon

ChatDadKabu: … What on earth? 

ImBlueDaBaDee: Nothing to worry about Pops. We just wanted to let Leon know he's on spotlight 

ImBlueDaBaDee: @DandelionDragon

AdorableDwagon: @DandelionDragon

LochNessaMonster: @DandelionDragon @DandelionDragon @DandelionDragon from me, Sonia and Milo. They're looking over my shoulder right now.

Cheezits: I.. I dont play yet. No touching gems..

Bea193: Good job Alli. You might get @DandelionDragon

HotFlares: @DandelionDragon

PoisonPlum: @DandelionDragon

PapaKukui: Yeah @DandelionDragon

MarriedGoth: Wait wait

MarriedGoth: @AdorableMorpeko960 @AdorableDwagon

AdorableDwagon: OvO 

AdorableMorpeko960: @DandelionDragon … Wait oh. My pair's debut is on the same day. Nvm.

Hippity-Hopper: LEEE :DDDD @DandelionDragon

VforVictory: @DandelionDragon

Bagpipes: @DandelionDragon

IcePrincess: Oooh I got another 15k so I got 30 now. Thanks Lan ^^ @DandelionDragon

BabyNoodle: Told you I'll chip in :) 

BabyNoodle: @DandelionDragon

SassyLostChild: … Before I even ping. Why are we doing it for Leon and not Marnie? Or Iris? 

SassyLostChild: Oh Flannery. Brb sent me a pm… Oh

SassyLostChild: Oi Master Pair @DandelionDragon

Enkidu: … I don't play it but @DandelionDragon

  
  


**(Many dozen Leon pings later…)**

  
  


RainDragon: Hey hey hey :3 

RainDragon: Babe Imma add em in now

RainDrago added BabyGhostDragon BabyBirdDragon to the group. 

RainDragon: Welcome home hatchlings Tommy and John :') 

BabyGhostDragon: Baby? But we're not babies :c 

BabyBirdDragon: <:) 

RainDragon: You are in our eyes kiddoes. Now say hello to your.. Holy craa.. Krabby

RainDragon: … We've only been gone for a period of time and we find all this?

DandelionDragon: dhzjsjsjjsjsjw

DandelionDragon: WHAT'S HAPPENING?? Why all the pings???? 

ChatMumMelony: Oh welcome back sweeties <3 

ChatDadKabu: … Don't mind the mess. We'll have them all explain once they awaken. They're exhausted.

RainDragon: No kid. Lee that's a ton of pings :O 

DandelionDragon: …. Oh. That explains it. I'm the next debut Galarian on Masters. Me and Marnie.

BabyBirdDragon: Masters? Leon-! I mean… Dad you play that too? 

DandelionDragon: Sure do :) Me, your Pops and nearly all your uncles and aunts here. Cousins too. 

ChatMumMelony: *gasp* 

ChatDadKabu: Is that them? 

RainDragon: Pops, Mum, meet your newest grand-hatchlings :) 

BabyGhostDragon: :) 

BabyBirdDragon: H-Hi Gran…

ChatMumMelomy: Hello little ones <333 

ChatMumMelony: You four must be tired I'll get the kettle running~

DandelionDragon: …. Wow. Am I really that busted in Pokemas? 

RainDragon: Idk about busted Lee. You're not even in yet.

DandelionDragon: I.. Dont know what to feel about this. I'm too exhausted to react. 

BabyBirdDragon: :) 

DandelionDragon: Aw thanks John

PasioPrince: … Is the coast clear? I'm gonna come out of the closet now. 

RainDragon: Ahhh Lear atta bud! Welcome to the rainbow house who's the lucky guy :D 

PasioPrince: Not literally. And no I'm not hiding in a closet either pfft.

PasioPrince: Just a PSA.

PasioPrince: @Everyone. I don't control the Gacha system I swear. If I did, I'd *happily* make it to our satisfaction. But nope that is not my thing. So just a clear off.

ItsYaSoftBoi: Don't trust leaks rightaway.

SassyLostChild: Hear him out y'all

SassyLostChild: Hnnngh Marnie.. I guess you weren't responsible for putting her and Leon's scouts on the same day too huh? 

PasioPrince: ….. Well

LoverBoulder: You hesitated.

SassyLostChild: >:( 

PasioPrince: Pfft why worry little brother? We can just get our gems. Me @FlareDeLis @BabyNoodle @Eli @Gilgamesh will be sponsoring for all your gem needs~

Gilgamesh: Did this for my brethren in our own game. I'll happily do the same here.

WeedBrownie: Gil you play gacha games? 

Enkidu: We.. Have one too.

AdorableDwagon: Oooh

GurlOnFire: Lol we gym leaders will be fine too. We got riches

BabyGhostDragon: Hey! You're that prince in the game! :D 

PasioPrince: Ah yeah, that's me kiddo. Game's creator, and, the very one in-game Lear is based on. 

BabyBirdDragon: Prince Lear is real?? :'O 

BabyGhostDragon: Like everyone else in-game John lol

BabyBirdDragon: Oh right 

ChatMumMelony: Made us hot drinks :) 

BabyBirdDragon: Some hot coco, Prince Lear? 

PasioPrince: Thank you kindly.. Tommy right?

BabyGhostDragon: I'm Tommy! This one's John xD

PasioPrince: Oh. Welcome to the Yamadas. You'll love your new family. 

BabyBirdDragon: Already do 

BabyBirdDragon: Urff… Oh no not again why do I keep crying… 

DandelionDragon: Aw John c'mere lil bud.. 

PasioPrince: Heh. Cute guys..

FlareDeLis: Ah Raihan! Leon! Welcome back

LoverBoulder: Holy shittake mush.. Lee is this why you and Rai were gone? You got new kiddoes? 

Hippity-Hopper: !!!!! 

Hippity-Hopper: Hey I know you, you were at Lee and Rai's exhibition match! :D

Cheezits: … F-Friend Tommy. 

BabyGhostDragon: Allister you're here too? :D Woah! 

BabyBirdDragon: Hello 

BabyNoodle: Aw they're cute! Raihan I'm still at the store, I'll be home in a few 

RainDragon: Righto 

BabyGhostDragon: How come he gets to go to the store at night alone? That's dangerous :c 

DandelionDragon: Unless you're Alli yeah. Atta boy Tommy.. Wait who were you referring to? :o 

BabyGhostDragon: BabyNoodle? He's a kid too.

GurlOnFire: djzhshhaahha

HotFlares: Heyyy wake up @FrenchTree 

FlareDeLis: …. Fufufu

MarriedGoth: That ain't a kid. Kid. Trust your Uncle P

DandelionDragon: Yeah Tommy that's your Uncle Lance. One of Pops' older brothers ^^

BabyBirdDragon: Ooh :O 

BabyGhostDragon: But… Why is there Baby in his name? o.o 

WeedBrownie: PFFFFFT 

IcePrincess: I did that :3 

FrenchTree: Oh my xD 

FlareDeLis: You're not the only one anymore Augustine.

ImBlueDaBaDee: Hey don't laugh at our nephew/cousin… 

LoverBoulder: Lol we're not who'd do that? This is a cute flaw c'mon now xD

PapaKukui: Welcome to the House of Fools yeah :D 

DandelionDragon: Four of them 

BabyBirdDragon: :') 

BabyGhostDragon: Best day ever

FlareDeLis: Well. That's a lot of excitement. Excuse me I need to stretch and get some cocoa myself.

RainDragon: Aye, I'll help ya big bro… UH HOLY SHIT

ChatMumMelonty: Language!

DandelionDragon: Raihan no why did you… Oh. 

FlareDeLis: Like what you see, little brother? 

RainDragon: I… You're taller than me. 

BabyBirdDragon: Wow so tall! Like a Duraludon! :O 

WeedBrownie: You aint the tallest anymore Rai. Your cup has runneth over. 

RainDragon: Meap 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is an actual chocolate drink brand named Milo! And for those wondering, Mattie is the name I had for Milo's little brother ^^


End file.
